Dimensional Loud: El poder de las palabras
by jva98
Summary: Cuando el Profesor y Luan Loud están teniendo problemas para resolver una, aparentemente, pequeña situación, un inesperado visitante se inmiscuirá en medio de la Nave de la Imaginación para ayudarles. ¿Serán acaso capaces de derrotar una amenaza que no puede ser vista? ¿O sucumbirá alguno de los pasajeros de esta tranvía ante los peligros que están a punto de afrontar?
1. Parte 1A

**Dimensional Loud: El poder de las palabras**

**Disclaimer: Ni TLH, ni otras series aquí presentes me pertenecen, si tienen duda, en la parte final habrá notas que espero puedan explicar algunas cosas. De hecho, el Oc aquí presente tampoco es mío, sino de mi querido amigo Arokham, así como de esta maravillosa protada que permitirá a la audiencia conocerlo. Sin más, empecemos. **

**PARTE I ENCUENTRO**

—¡Salta!—gritó un hombre de casi treinta años a la joven Luan Loud con prisa—¡Dentro de cuarenta segundos podremos volver a usar el Portal a la Imaginación!

—Es demasiado tiem …woooh...—dijo ella casi tropezando debido a que el suelo estaba demasiado mojado—¡No me deje atrás profesor!

Casi lo lograban, tanto el hombre como la adolescente sudaban, estaban usando ropas de térmicas en medio de un incendio, provocado por… Luan Loud. Aunque no la Luan Loud que corría junto al hombre, sino que la Luan Loud que los estaba… ¿Persiguiendo?

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que ustedes no entienden el punto de la broma asesina.—dijo la Luan persecutora mientras lanzaba una risa desquiciada y fuego salía de sus manos—¡Yo río, ustedes mueren achicharrados!

—¡Eso ni siquiera es una broma!—gritó al fondo la Luan buena antes de que un rayo de fuego casi la alcanzara.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacer una crítica constructiva a tu contraparte que está a punto de asesinarnos.—se detuvo el hombre levantando su dedo índice y cerrando los ojos.

Rápidamente la Luan buena se le lanzó encima, y ambos rodaron en el piso, empapándose irremediablemente con el agua estancada, mientras una bola de fuego paso por donde antes había estado corriendo el hombre.

—Tampoco es buena idea entrar en modo presumido, profesor.—dijo Luan molesta mientras apagaba un poco de fuego en la punta de su cabellera sumergiéndolo en el agua.

Cuando subió su cabeza ya se encontraba la otra Luan encima de ellos con un vestido amarillo con toques rojos, y ambos brazos incendiados (Aunque esto parecía no dolerle a ella), así como un cabello suelto que se movía en el aire como si fuera fuego, subiendo en lugar de bajar.

Muy diferente a la Luan Loud que usaba su falda escocesa morada, junto a una camiseta rosada y una flor amarilla que hiciera denotar su lado cómico, para combinar con su falda llevaba el cabello sujeto con una liga morada. El dichoso Profesor, usaba una bata de laboratorio (que en el cuello tenía dos "L" estampadas de cada lado de cierre) encima de una playera roja con el símbolo de una pica negra, unos lentes grandes y redondeados, un reloj de Mickey Mouse bastante degastado y unos pantalones cafés.

—¿Últimas palabras antes de qué jajajaja, sean purificados?—decía la desquiciada levantando su puño de fuego.

—De hecho, sí.—dijo el Profesor aun lleno de hollín y en el piso del alcantarillado—Destruiste demasiadas tuberías, de camino aquí, sin que de ninguna saliera agua, extraño ¿No?—lanzó una mirada astuta mientras la otra Luan parecía ponerse pálida—Solo diré…—saco un comunicador—¡AHORA LINCOLN!

—Copiado, profesor.—se escuchó la voz de un muchacho joven desde el otro lado de la línea.

Al instante, y de todas direcciones, comenzaron a oírse rugidos furiosos de agua saliendo a toda presión, antes de que la otra Luan pudiera procesar lo que había logrado el hombrecito patético ese, una muralla de agua se acercaba a ella.

—Ah, y por cierto.—aprovechó la Luan buena que su rival era incapaz de moverse por miedo—No te rías antes de contar un chiste, es de novatos.

Ella y el Profesor chocaron las palmas mientras la pared demoledora de agua iba hacia ellos tres, sin signo alguno de que fuera a parar, condenando finalmente los actos criminales de aquella Luan de fuego.

—¡Moriremos todos aquí!

—Es solo agua, no morirás… Aunque probablemente tardarás mucho en poder volver a usar tus poderes.—dijo eso último el Profesor provocando de vuelta la ira de la Luan de fuego, quien levantó su puño en llamas con mucha furia—¡CREO, CREO EN EL PORTAL DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!—gritó a la vez que Luan lo abrazaba.

Ambos se hundieron casi al instante en las aguas de alcantarillas, como si estas pudieran de repente cubrir sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos protegidos por la barrera ligera de agua. La Luan de fuego no creyó lo que vio y, de todas maneras, mientras la barrera de agua estaba a tan solo metros, lanzó su puño de fuego poderoso hacia donde sus enemigos se habían encontrado, evaporando el agua que había estado antes ahí.

No había nada, solo una sólida pared de concreto que dejaba con cara de bobalicona a esta Luan… Estaba frita, o más bien mojada…

—Jajajajaja, incluso en mi mente son brillantes.—dijo ella tratando de reír cuando la pared de agua estancada llegó a la sección de la tubería donde estaba y comenzó a salpicarla—¡NOOOOOOO…!

—Y entonces la pared de agua retrocedió.—dijo una voz calmada y desconocida a toda la acción.

A pesar de que el agua ya la había cubierto todo un brazo y parte del rostro, casi como si fuera magia el agua comenzó a retroceder, sin que ninguna fuerza conocida la obligara a hacerlo. La Luan de fuego volteó a ver hacia la dirección de la voz.

—¿G_g_gracias?—tardó en decirlo por no estar acostumbrada—¿Me salvaste? ¿A mí?—parecía que eso era lo más extraño—¿Después de todo lo que he hecho? Eso sí que no es muy inteligente, jajaja.

—Así es, mi querida.—dijo aquella voz, proveniente desde la más profunda oscuridad—Sé perfectamente de tu historial, es precisamente por eso que vengo a ofrecerte unas palabras.—dijo para al final lanzar una simple carcajada seca.

La noción de que aquella risotada no era una buena, decía mucho viniendo de ella, había quemado en vida a la mitad de su propia familia. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer aquel tipo para hacerla sentir… indefensa con una risotada? ¿Y dónde se encontraba ese sujeto?

—Te escucho.—dijo Luan cruzándose de brazos y notando que la mitad de su cabello que se había mojado estaba caído al piso.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un viejo lastre en mis zapatos.

—¿Qué tan viejo?—preguntó ella despectiva—¿Aun no usa bastón para que lo alcances? Jajajaja.

—Novecientos años.—contestó aquella voz desde las sombras mientras unos ojos rojos salían de la oscuridad junto a una sonrisa larga y prolongada.

Aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo mientras tanto Luan como el Profesor caían dentro de una habitación gigantesca, rodeada de monitores, chucherías científicas, un panel de mandos y una gran ventana opaca junto a unos asientos y lo que parecía ser un timón.

—Hogar, ¡Dulce hogar!—dijo el profesor expandiendo ambos brazos y empapando el lugar con agua estancada.

—Más que un hogar, creo que ambos necesitamos una ducha.—dijo Luan levantándose y sonriendo a la vez que exprimía su cabello—Esta vez estuvo cerca Profesor, ¿Creen que la encuentren antes de que recupere sus poderes?

—Sin duda alguna.—dijo el hombre acercándose a un puerto de mando y encendiendo una televisión plasma que flotaba a mitad de la gigantesca habitación—Le dije al Lincoln de este mundo donde encontraría a su hermana, y hasta le di unas esposas neutralizadoras de poderes.—dijo acomodándose la bata y revolviendo su cabello dejando caer en la consola parte del agua.

—¡Va a darse una ducha!—le exigió Luan a la vez que lo llevaba estirado de la oreja hacia un baño solo para hombres—Oh por Dios el olor, ¿Albert no limpió el baño?

—Está de vacaciones, querida.—dijo el Profesor como si fuera lo más natural—No sueles hacer labores domésticos de vacaciones…

—¡Lleva de vacaciones casi un mes!—dijo Luan furiosísima—Cuando vuelva, va a dar TODA una limpieza al maldito lugar, o mejor aún, usted debería hacerlo.—dijo Luan sacando el pecho para mostrar bravura.

—Soy el capitán de esta nave, yo decido quién limpia qué parte, curiosamente casi nunca salgo seleccionado.—dijo el profesor comenzando a entrar al lugar mientras tarareaba—Si nos demos prisa alcanzamos a producir el show, no lo olvides, hablaremos de las propiedades del fuego.

—Eso si no apestamos a queso podrido hasta pasado mañana.—dijo Luan para sí misma a la vez que se dirigía al baño de mujeres, el cual le había costado limpiar unos días atrás—Todo era más fácil con Toby…—se detuvo para llevar una mano a su rostro antes de entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto, a mitad de la habitación un silbido leve comenzó a sonar, uno que volvió a repetirse más fuerte, y otra vez, hasta que a la tercera o cuarta, comenzó a escucharse el sonido del viento moviéndose y un motor apagándose. Una cabina telefónica azul comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer de la habitación, iniciando tenue y a medida que el sonido se intensificaba volviéndose más sólida, hasta que finalmente se materializó al completo junto al sonido de un objeto pesado cayendo al suelo.

—¡Las Vegas ahí vamos!—gritó una mujer pelirroja saliendo emocionada de la cabina levantando ambos brazos.

Ella era una mujer que usaba una gabardina que le llevaba hasta las rodillas, un suéter grisáceo de lana y unos jeans, así como un cabello lacio pelirrojo y unos grandes aretes dorados. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos mientras se movía por el complejo llena de emoción.

—Wow… Las Vegas es mucho más silenciosa de lo que imaginé…—dijo la mujer quedándose quieta a un par de metros de la cabina—¿Doctor? Estamos en las Vegas, ¿Verdad?—dijo apretando los dientes y forzando la sonrisa.

Desde la cabina telefónica apareció un hombre de traje con rayas horizontales, probablemente algún estilo de gris con marrón. Usaba una corbata llena de puntos, y probablemente lo que más destacaba, un par de tenis que desentonaban con la formalidad. Por supuesto, su cabello desaliñado no parecía ayudar mucho a su apariencia, pero sus movimientos sigilosos y astutos sí le ayudaron.

—Bien Donna, tenemos dos opciones, la primera es que des unos diez punto cuarenta y siete pasos hacia atrás, de vuelta a la Tardis.—y señaló la cabina con la puerta abierta, a pesar de que nadie podía verlo.

—¿O?—preguntó la mujer llamada Donna dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Excelente ahora son solo nueve punto setenta y dos.—dijo el hombre a la vez que movía mucho su mano para incitarla a moverse a su lado.

Momentos antes, Luan se encontraba dándose una ducha tranquilamente, cuando repentinamente escuchó los silbidos causados por la cabina telefónica. Ella no sabía nada, solamente que aquello podía significar peligro, así que rápidamente se escabulló con una toalla, encontrando un casillero con sus clásicas ropas morado y rosa, se las puso corriendo, y al cerrar el casillero pudo ver el de al lado de ella, tenía el nombre de Rochelle aun tachado con marcador, eso aun era reciente, no como el de Leni, o el de Luke… Sin tiempo para secarse el cabello, o recordar el pasado, abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres y se movió junto a las sombras.

Finalmente, cuando estaba cerca de la habitación de mando/estudio de grabación, se ocultó mucho hasta llegar a la esquina de una pared y tratar de obtener la visión del otro lado, cuando sintió una mano que le cubrió la boca. Ella intentó pelear, pero otra mano la rodeó y rápidamente un siseo le pedía hacer silencio, uno conocido, era el Profesor, el cual estaba aún enjabonado y usaba solo su bata y unos pantalones.

—¿No encontró una camiseta Profesor?—dijo Luan poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

—Shh, ¿Has hecho contacto visual?—preguntó comenzando a sacar un poco su cabeza—Imposible…

—¿Qué?—dijo Luan sin entender.

En medio de la habitación la señorita Donna seguía dando pasos a tientas hacia atrás, intentando no abrir los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo comenzando a mover mucho la nariz.

—¿Qué huele mal? ¿Cómo drenaje?—preguntó después para finalmente abrir los ojos—Este lugar no es Las Vegas en absoluto.—dijo para dar media vuelta con ambos brazos en su cintura—Doctor, ¿Volviste a errar las coordenadas de la Tardis?

—Intenta tú controlarla, se mueve en Parsecs cuánticos, no en kilómetros, la precisión no es lo suyo, ¿Verdad que no nena?—dijo acariciando la madera azul el hombre y luego volteando de golpe—¿Nos vamos?

—¡Imposible!—se escuchó un grito al fondo del almacén mientras un hombre en bata científica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Tanto el Doctor como Donna se quedaron quietos mientras el hombre de ciencia saltó por encima de ellos y le dio un abrazo a la madera.

—¡Una Tardis! ¡Luan, mira!—gritó el Profesor como un infante juntando su cabeza con la madera.

—¡Oye! ¡No, no, no, consíguete la tuya!—gritó de repente el hombre en traje, a la vez que apartaba al Profesor de la cabina—¿Te hizo daño vieja amiga?

—¿Vieja amiga?—dijo el Profesor llevándose una mano a su pseudo afro—¡Oh por Dios! Creo que voy a…—y se desmayó.

Tanto Donna, como el Doctor, se quedaron incrédulos ante la actitud de aquel hombre, hasta que Luan llegó a sus espaldas, cansada por haber corrido.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó recargándose sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire—Yo soy Luan Loud, y el señor sin camisa ahí es el Profesor…

—¿Profesor? ¿Profesor qué?—preguntó entonces Donna extrañada.

—Para la mayoría, solo el Profesor.—dijo Luan como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Para su sorpresa tanto Donna como el Doctor intercambiaron miradas con las cejas muy levantadas.

—Creo que estamos en un lugar más interesante que Las Vegas, Doctor.—dijo la mujer sonriendo—Un placer Luan, yo soy Donna, y mi loco es el Doctor.

—¿Donna? ¿De chocolate? Jajaja.—rio sola en su locura—Un placer Doctor, ¿Doctor qué?

—Solo el Doctor.—dijo el hombre con traje con una sonrisa confiada, provocando la sorpresa de Luan—Sí, parece que ya nos entendemos Loud.

Rápidamente el Doctor sacó de sus bolsillos un palito metálico que comenzó a lanzar brillitos por todos lados, hasta que finalmente comenzó a parpadear en rojo.

—Distorsión de espacio tiempo…—dijo rápidamente.

—¿Cómo lo supo?—se sorprendió bastante Luan, solo el Profesor y sus compañeros sabían aquel místico secreto—¿Quién es usted?

—El Doctor.—contestó con simpleza chocando ambas manos para intentar abrir otra vez la cabina telefónica—Bueno, fue un placer niña, pero Donna y yo tenemos un viaje a Nevada que no podemos perder…—dijo moviendo la perilla de la cabina, sin que nada ocurriese, así que utilizó su vara metálica—Vamos vieja amiga, no me dejarás aquí varado, ¿O sí?

Volvió a estirar la perilla, y nuevamente esta se encontraba bloqueada, causando la ira del hombre y que se llevara ambos manos a la frente, para bajar lentamente sus manos por su rostro, alargándolo.

—Está bien, será a tú manera.—dijo apuntando a la cabina telefónica como si esta pudiera escucharla, luego se dio media vuelta, sacudió las manos y encontró con tanto Donna como Luan—Planes cancelados, de todas maneras, ¿Quién quiere ir a las Vegas de todos modos? Casinos por todos lados, ruidos molestos, lucecitas que intentan hipnotizarte y grandes cantidades de insignificante dinero humano con mucho alcohol de por medio, ahora que lo digo suena de hecho como un lugar ideal, permítanme reformular.

—¡Usted es también un viajero entre universos!—dijo repentinamente Luan, provocando que tanto el Doctor como Donna se quedaran perplejos.

—¿Multiversos?—preguntó Donna arqueando el labio—¿Es eso posible Doctor?

—No, las matemáticas necesarias ni siquiera los Gallyfrianos han podido descifrarla, de lo contrario, ya la hubiera usado para…—se detuvo nostálgico—Salvar un par de buenas amigas, perdidas.—dijo un poco más serio, para que una sonrisa volviera a su rostro casi de inmediato—No, no, no, señorita Luan, nuestro negocio son los viajes en el tiempo.—dijo seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Imposible! ¡El Profesor dijo que es imposible!—se vio sorprendida Luan—Aunque también dice que es imposible encontrar una réplica exacta de tu universo en todo el multiverso y…—intentó seguir hablando, pero se distrajo—¡El Profesor!—dijo arrodillándose frente a este y tratando de levantarlo con algunas cachetadas leves.

Cuando estas no tuvieron efecto Luan pasó a darle cachetadas de verdad, dejándole marcas rojas en la piel, e incluso levantó sus parpados para verificar que estos siguieran la luz de una linterna.

—Donna, si alguna vez me desmayo, este es un buen ejemplo de qué no hacer.—dijo el Doctor sonriendo nervioso.

—Entendido, nada de bofetadas, golpes directos a puño cerrado.—dijo ella anotando aquella información en una libreta invisible con una pluma invisible.

Se quedaron así hasta que un minuto después, el Profesor se había levantado, escudriñando a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de peligro, moviéndose rápidamente de uno a otro lado, hasta que finalmente captó la mirada en los ojos de el Doctor. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó, sintiendo solo entonces las cachetadas.

—Auuuch.—dijo llevándose una mano a su mejilla derecha que estaba bastante roja.

—Siento no sentirlo.—dijo Luan para ayudarlo a levantarse—Profesor, le presentó a el…

—El Doctor, claro está.—dijo rápidamente el Profesor conmovido— Aunque no reconozco ese rostro, ¿Y no llevaba una bufanda larga acaso?

—¿Llevabas una bufanda larga?—dijo Donna sin entender—¿No fue esa cosa sucia con la que limpiamos el panel de la…?

—Hace muchos años que las bufandas pasaron de moda.—dijo rápidamente el Doctor a la defensiva—Además, no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien que pudiera viajar entre dimensiones, estoy casi seguro que hubiera destruido una tecnología tan peligrosa en mis tiempos mozos.

—¿Mozos?—dijo el Profesor ofendido—¡Todo el mundo hablaba de ti en el setenta y siete!—dijo claramente con los ojos brillosos—Claro que, no he vuelto a saber de usted, Doctor, desde que era tan solo un niño…

—¿Cómo?—dijo el Doctor incapaz de entender que alguien que él no conociera supiera tanto de él—Digo, sino estuviera aterrado, estaría halagado.

—¿Aterrado?—dijo Donna en forma burlona—¿Tú?

—Este sujeto sabe más de mí que tú, y yo no lo conozco, el miedo es una reacción perfectamente natural cuando este tipo de situaciones ocurren, ¿No es así Profesor?

—Exactamente.—dijo el Profesor limpiando de polvo su bata—Aunque me encantaría decirle cómo es que tengo toda esa información suya, mucho me temo que no puedo.

—¿Discreción delgada línea del tiempo?

—La delgada línea del espacio.—corrigió rápidamente el Profesor—Si todos los multiversos supieran que existen más universos, pasaría lo mismo que con especies como los Trazards, Istos, Markitzons, individuos como, Nyarla, Nega o Linda. Simplemente no detendrían su voracidad acabando con un universo, irían a otro, y luego a otro, en un festín sin fin.

—¿Linda?—dijo sin entender Donna—Así se llama una amiga mía de la oficina…

—Pues esa Linda, comparte nombre con un monstruo devorador de universos, una deidad tan antiquísima que me costó casi más del todo lo que tenía para derrotarla.—dijo el Profesor elevando el pecho—Al menos ahora ya no va a dañar a los demás.

El Doctor, quien había estado callado todo ese tiempo, se quedó mirando de brazos cruzados al Profesor, pero al ver que la explicación terminaba sonrió.

—Parece Profesor que, en efecto, compartimos muchas similitudes.—dijo el Doctor tomando su palito electrónico—Y si la Tardis quiere que esté aquí con ustedes, es porque algo muy siniestro acaba de pasar, ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Algo muy siniestro?—dijo el Profesor sin entender—No, no, en absoluto.

—Solamente acabamos de salvar nuestras vidas por los pelos, de nuevo.—dijo Luan rodando los ojos—De una versión mía que lanza fuego…

—¿Una versión tuya?—dijo sin entender Donna.

—Multiversos, Donna.—dijo el Doctor como si fuera lo más natural—Cualquier cosa es posible viajando lo suficiente entre multiversos, uno donde los Daleks sean los buenos, donde mi Tardis sea negra, o donde existen seres vivos y conscientes que para nosotros no estarían ellos vivos, puesto que no existiría cerebro alguno.

—Exacto.—dijo el Profesor—Finalmente, alguien que me entiende de buenas a primeras.

—¿Verdad?—dijo el Doctor lanzando una risotada—Cada que conozco a una nueva persona todo es tan wow esto, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y, mi favorito personal, ¿Es más grande por dentro que por fuera?

—Ja.—también se permitió la risotada el Profesor—Es solo una simple distorsión del espacio tiempo percepcional.—dijo como si fuera básico.

—Sigo sin entender qué significa eso.—dijo Luan negando mucho con la cabeza.

—No lo intentes, yo me rendí con el Doctor y sus explicaciones.—dijo Donna también cruzada de brazos—Sigo sorprendida que nada malo este pasando, ¿Saben? Normalmente es llegar a un lugar y que algo que atente contra nuestras vidas comience a ocurrir sin que podamos controlarlo.—dijo ella como si nada.

—¿Verdad?—dijo Luan satisfecha.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar comenzó a sonar la radio del Profesor, la cual parecía tener mucha estática.

—Profe… Luan… Vez… uda…—se escuchaba la voz de un niño, no mayor de doce.—Ayuda…

—¿Lincoln?—dijo Luan conmovida por la voz—¿Cuántos minutos quedan Profesor?

—¿Lincoln? ¿Minutos?—habló Donna sin entender.

—Para que la Máquina de la Imaginación nos deje teletransportarnos de vuelta al… Ohhh…—dijo el Profesor preocupado—Luan, ¿Qué opinas de una misión de campo?

—¿Una qué?—ahora fue el turno de preguntar por parte de todos.

—Es que el programa está a punto de comenzar…—dijo el Profesor mirando la hora—En diez minutos inicia, y en cinco podemos volver a utilizar el sistema de teletransportación.—dijo el Profesor mirando su reloj de Mickey Mouse—Sip, ya casi una hora.

—¿Teletransportación?—dijo sin entender Donna, claramente emocionada—¿Cómo aparecer instantáneamente en otra parte?

—Precisamente.—dijeron a la vez tanto el Profesor como el Doctor.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que pasa Doctor, yo soy el Profesor, y hago un programa donde enseño ciencias a los niños, navegando siempre en una nave espacial "del futuro".—aclaró negando con la cabeza—No espero que lo entienda, pero necesito su ayuda para investigar con mi criada Luan…

—¡HEY!—gritó esta molesta.

—Con mi compañera Loud, a los cuarteles de la ciudad, ella le explicará todo sobre su otra yo malvada cuando lleguen al lugar, iría yo, pero verdaderamente debo cumplir con el programa o el hilo mismo de mis viajes podría desaparecer.

—Una chica exactamente igual a ella malvada, un programa de televisión y resolver el misterio de cómo es que terminamos aquí.—citó el Doctor todo lo que debía hacer—Un Lunes como cualquier otro.

—¿Es Lunes?—preguntó Donna incrédula.

—¡Soy un señor del tiempo Donna! Todos los días son lunes, viernes o wonganos si yo quiero.—dijo acercándose a la susodicha—Profesor, permita a un par de profesionales interferir en su pequeño problema.

—Doctor, el solo hecho de que no se negara hace que mi respeto se multiplique.—dijo dando varios pasos hacia adelante y estrechando las manos—Apenas termine el show me juntaré con ustedes, tienen una hora antes de que el motor teletransportador de la máquina pueda volver a ser usado.—dijo el Profesor soltando finalmente la mano del Doctor—No volveré a lavar esta mano…

—¡Profesor!—le gritó Luan molesta—¿No cree que le falta vestimenta para salir en televisión?

Como si apenas se percatará de sus vestimentas, el Profesor cerró su bata y dio media vuelta para volver vestido, casi al mismo tiempo que en su reloj el ratoncito indicaba una hora exacta cumplida desde el último uso de la máquina teletransportadora.

—Luan, guía a nuestros invitados con extrema cautela, ya sabemos lo peligrosa que puede ser esta Luan si tal cantidad de agua no fue suficiente para frenarla.—dijo el Profesor con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—No se preocupe Profesor, aunque no me guste dejarlo solo…

—Nunca estaré solo.—dijo el Profesor presionando un botón a la vez que una zanahoria naranja y con las hojas blancas en lugar de verdes, era lanzada, alguna manchas en forma de pecas parecían estar presentes en su piel.

—Ufff…—dijo Luan aliviada—Recuerde mantener a Zanahoria alejada del fuego.

—¡¿Crees que nací ayer?!

—Algunas veces no lo dudo.—bromeó ella para que tanto ella como Donna rieran—¿Están listos?

Ambos asintieron, así que Luan tomó a ambos de las manos y respiró profundamente para concentrarse, esperando que todo saliera bien aquella vez.

—¿Hay qué estar parados en algún punto o…?—intentó preguntar Donna incomoda por la espera.

—Creo, creo en el portal de la imaginación.—dijo Luan decidida.

Al principio pareció que nada iba a pasar, pero fue entonces que tanto Luan, así como Donna y el Doctor comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, transpasando la materia hace tan solo segundos solida, como si de agua se tratase. Solo en unos segundos habían desaparecido en su totalidad, provocando que, a pesar de tener la cabina telefónica y a la Zanahoria, el profesor estuviera solo con sus pensamientos…

—Camisa de Ace Savvy, inicias el programa, fuego, camisa, programa, fuego…—comenzó a repetir, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza mientras apartaba los malos pensamientos, tenía que sonreír para el público.

**Continuara…**

**Na.— Bueno, aquí me voy a aventar esta mini aventura, que aunque originalmente iba a ser un one shot, viendo que me quedó así de largo, lo dividí. Okay, como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, este es un crossover con Doctor Who, que no es necesario que conozcan, lo único que necesitan saber es que el Doctor es un TimeLord (Señor del tiempo) que viaja a través del espacio y tiempo para detener catástrofes y salvar civilizaciones enteras… Siempre acompañado de asistentes y enemigos legandarios. Una serie sencilla de entender (¿?) **

**Pero… ¿Quién es el Profesor? ¿Por qué Luan está con él? ¿Qué paso con todos aquellos nombres que fueron apareciendo a lo largo de la nave de la imaginación? ¿Ese Lincoln que habló por la radio será importante para la historia? ¡¿POR QUÉ EL PROFESOR TIENE UNA ZANAHORIA CON HOJAS DESPIGMENTADAS?! ¿Qué planea la Luan malvada? **

**Bueno, iremos indagando más en el pasado de este personaje durante la siguiente parte, que por lo menos este confirmada… Serán a lo mucho 3 capítulos, así que esperen a la siguiente, que yo estoy emocionadísimo.**

**Les daré una pista: Parte II Espectáculo**

**Ah, por cierto, esto tiene relación con mi otro fic, uno poco conocido, creo que se llama Semana con los Loud, sí, eso, donde el Profesor también aparece, no lo necesitan para leer esta historia, pero esto en parte es una extensión a lo mostrado en aquel otro fic pequeñito (?) Puesto que están conectados uwu.**


	2. Parte 1B

**Dimensional Loud: El poder de las palabras**

**PARTE II**

—¡Buenas tardes niños! ¡Bienvenidos y gracias por invitarme a sus televisiones está noche! Hoy, en una nueva entrega de ¡El Maravilloso Show del Profesor Fantástico!—comenzaron a sonar diferentes gritos de niños, mientras una luz reflejaba una figura despeinada, con la barba mal cortada y unos lentes con evidentes rallones, aunque fuera de eso su vestimenta estaba decente—¡En el día de hoy, continuaremos con nuestra travesía en los descubrimientos más impactantes del fuego! ¡Así como un pequeño cuento de introducción a los viajes en el tiempo!—se inventaba el guion en su mente, por cada línea que decía borraba tres de su cabeza.

El Profesor, utilizando un robot autómata para que la cámara lo siguiera, comenzó a caminar por el set, intentando agacharse al correr para fingir que agarraba velocidad, pero un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda le hizo recomponer la postura al instante. "Esto no es nada, recuerda cuando enfrentaste a los Carnatas y tuviste que seguir con el programa". Se decía a sí mismo en su cabeza.

—Para nuestro primer experimento, la señoritaaaaahh…—extendió la palabra al darse cuenta que no tenía asistente—¡Computadora!—logró salirse con la suya al encontrar una forma de continuar—¡Sí, la señorita computadora va a mostrarnos cuáles fueron nuestros avances durante el último experimento fueguil que hicimos!—la música se detuvo y todos los focos de luz apuntaron a él—Sé que la palabra fueguil no existe, pero tampoco existía la palabra Pokemon, y ahora es difícil que conozcan a alguien que no quiera capturarlos a todos.—dijo guiñando un ojo a la cámara para que las luces se apagaran, y este corriera hacia una habitación al lado, encontrando el fragmento a medio editar, y con ambas manos y un pie, comenzando a editar los cortes, añadiendo ruidos, risas de fondo, entre otros más a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Y mientras tanto, era de tarde cuando tanto el Doctor, Donna y Luan terminaron apareciendo a la mitad de una calle desolada, materializándose desde el suelo, casi como si lo pasaran espectralmente. Al terminar su aparición pudieron volver a moverse, lo primero que hizo Donna fue comenzar a voltear en todas direcciones notando que estaban rodeados de casas (Algunas arrasadas por el fuego), claramente no procesando del todo lo que había visto, mientras que el Doctor tomaba aquel objeto parpadeante con el que antes había examinado la Máquina de la Imaginación.

—¿Doctor, qué es eso?—preguntó Luan levantando mucho la ceja.

—Destornillador sónico.—respondió como si fuera lo más natural el hombre a la vez que daba un salto para intentar examinar el piso—Vaya, sabía que la tecnología intra dimensional sería demasiado para ti, pequeño.—dijo acariciando su destornillador sónico y luego golpeando con su palma el suelo.

—¿Qué te hizo el suelo?—preguntó Donna indignada.

—Siempre golpea mis pies cuando intento caminar, lo demandaría si tuviera un abogado, o tuviera tiempo para demandas, o fuera humano… ¿Qué tonterías digo?—se detuvo para mirar a las dos chicas—No necesito un abogado, me sé casi todas las constituciones humanas al pie de la letra.

—El artículo trece de la constitución ehhh… ¿Peruana?—dijo Luan a modo de reto, pensando en países menos desarrollados.

—Ohhhh, un clásico, aun recuerdo cuando guíe a los nativos a conquistar el Dorado, sí, sí… Veamos, si mis conocimientos temporales no me fallan, por la forma de tu falda, tus frenillos y el peinado, algo me dice que eres de la época de los setenta.—dijo totalmente convencido llevándose una mano al mentón mientras la analizaba.

En las casas a su alrededor, las cortinas eran violentamente cerradas, algunos aparatos antincendios comenzaban a ser activados, mientras tanto Luan, Donna y el Doctor

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—comenzó a reír Luan—Soy del 2035… ¿Tal vez? ¿Sigue contando el tiempo cuando ya no existe el universo?—dijo llevándose una dedo a la boca mientras miraba el techo.

—Oh, constitución moderna entonces.—retomó rápidamente de tema el Doctor cuando llegaron al final de la calle—Artículo trece, educación, dos puntos, la educación tiene como finalidad el desarrollo integral de una persona humana, punto.—recalcó la última palabra con ímpetu—El estado reconoce y garantiza la libertad de enseñanza, punto.

—¿Eso dice en verdad?—preguntó Donna acomodándose su gabardina a la vez que a la distancia se escuchaban patrullas.

—Hay universos infinitos, en alguno debe ser verdadero.—dijo el Doctor llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco—Entonces, ¿Una versión maligna tuya? A juzgar por los alrededores, controla el fuego, ¿No?

—¡Cierto!—dijo Luan gritando como si acabase de recuperarse de un trance—Rápido, el centro del pueblo está por…—y trató de guiarlos cuando escuchó un disparo atronador—¡Ahh!

Tanto ella como Donna se taparon los oídos, mientras que el Doctor buscaba en todas direcciones, intentando identificar de donde había llegado el disparo, el cual había impactado en el suelo, a los pies de Luan.

—¡VENIMOS EN PAZ!—gritó desesperada Luan levantando sus manos arrodillándose sin esperar a alguna respuesta.

No se hizo de esperar la contra respuesta, casi de manera inmediata, desde todas las direcciones comenzaron a salir un montón de hombres y mujeres, casi todos con trajes de bomberos y con extintores o mangueras en manos, algunos con armas de fuego, aunque claro que venían en menor cantidad. Al ver aquella recibida, tanto el Doctor como Donna levantaron las manos.

—¿Sabes? Es preocupante que mi primera reacción ante armas de fuego sea levantar las manos y no paralizarme por el miedo.—dijo Donna volteando a ver al Doctor.

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo, algún día aprenderás a golpear un Dalek con un bate, de metal, la madera no les hace nada.—dijo el Doctor como si estuvieran en un paseo por el parque.

—¿Daleks?—dijo Luan sin entender esa conversación, aunque por la expresión en el rostro de Donna, no era la única.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó una gruesa voz.

Entre el montón de personas, abrieron paso para una persona, un chico no mayor a los quince años, tal vez dieciséis, de cabellera blanca y con una gran cicatriz donde una parte importante de su rostro tenía la piel totalmente nueva, mientras que la otra era casi morena, de la parte donde tenía la piel nueva su cabello era demasiado corto. Vestía un traje de bombero y llevaba un arma de fuego en la mano.

—Vaya, creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos Luan Loud.—dijo el chico seriamente, ahora sabiendo de dónde venía la voz previa—He estado soñando, cada maldito día de mi existencia, en tu sonrisa, tu maldita e infernal sonrisa.—dijo tomando el arma y apuntando—Te lo prometí demasiadas veces Luan Loud, me quitaste lo que más me importaba…—dijo apuntando claramente a ella.

—¡Woah woah woah!—se interpuso el Doctor rápidamente entre el arma y la chica, provocando que todas las armas voltearan a él—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Así reciben a todos los forasteros?

—¡¿Forasteros?!—gritó el chico molesto y moviendo el arma de manera peligrosa, parecía dispuesto atravesar al hombre con tal de herir a Luan—¡Apartese de mi vista tipo británico! ¡Única advertencia!

—¿Qué? ¿Ejecución pública? ¿Sin un juicio siquiera? Que modales, sin duda estamos en Estados Unidos, ¿No lo crees Donna?—invitó la conversación como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿No paso de moda como en mil ochocientos?—dijo ella también interponiéndose y estando al lado del Doctor, manteniéndose ambos firmes.

—Parece que este chico no está muy al tanto de las tendencias actuales.—dijo el Doctor mirando a su alrededor—La mayoría de los aquí presentes, temo admitirlo, ¿No les da vergüenza?

—¡¿Porqué carajo defiendes a ese adefesio?!—gritó el joven casi echando espuma por la boca.

—Lenguaje jovencito.—regañó el Doctor, provocando la ira del chico—Es una amiga que acabo de conocer.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—Oh, hola, soy el Doctor y ella es mi compañera Donna, Donna saluda.—dijo con naturalidad para que al final Donna lanzara un saludo—Y atrás de nosotros, se encuentra Luan, Luan Loud, una chica muy agradable, y que estoy bastante seguro que no merece que le disparen.—dijo tratando de tener cuidado con sus palabras—Y definitivamente no es ningún adefesio.

—¡Soy la Luan del Profesor, Lincoln!—intentó hablar Luan, pero provocó que todas las armas volvieran a apuntar hacia ella.

—Si es así ¿Por qué estás mojada? ¡Justo como el Profesor dijo que te encontraríamos!—le recriminó el chico.

—Eh… ¿Tuve que bañarme?—intentó ser honesta lanzando una risita nerviosa al final.

—Ya tuve suficiente de este circo, máxima presión Carol.—dio la orden provocando que Luan fuera golpeada por una ráfaga de agua disparada a chorro, provocando que cayera al suelo—Suficiente, por ahora.

—¡Paren! ¡Paren!—intentó ordenar el Doctor, logrando absolutamente nada, solo que le volvieran a apuntar con más seriedad en la mirada—¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!

—¡¿NO HA HECHO NADA MALO?!—gritó entonces el joven Lincoln mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus cejas se unían al ser fruncidas de tal manera que parecía que el odio desprendido no podía ser superado—¡ES UNA ASESINA Y VA A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO! ¡ALEJATE O TE VUELO LA PUTA CABEZA!

—¡LENGUAJE!—gritó el Doctor rápidamente antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro—Esa Luan Loud, no es tu Luan Loud, es una Luan Loud de otro universo, traida por el Profesor.—dijo rápidamente el Doctor—Por favor, no necesitamos más violencia, ella ha vuelto al escuchar su señal de auxilio.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Dónde está el Profesor? ¡¿Y quién eres tú?!—gritó ya molestísimo.

—En la máquina de la imaginación, llegará aquí en una hora, tal vez menos, ¿Cuánto llevamos en este lugar?—preguntó el Doctor, aunque antes de que cambiara de tema Lincoln le mostró el arma—Soy el Doctor…

—¿Doctor qué?—dijo ese Lincoln llevándose una mano a la frente—Adivinare…

—Solo, el Doctor.—dijeron ambos a la vez, uno convencido, y el otro haciendo una pésima imitación del acento inglés.

—Ah, maldición…—dijo Lincoln guardando la pistola—Le creeré, pero si llega otro lunático diciendo que se llama, yo que sé, el vendedor, el panadero, el librero, o lo que sea juro que…—comenzó a decir con rabia, hasta que apretó sus manos con fuerza y luego volteó a ver a Luan Loud—No confío en ella.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, tomó unas esposas de color turquesa, acercándose con cautela a la chica mojada en el suelo, aun sabiendo que los poderes no funcionaban en esas condiciones, por eso las lluvias se consideraban un regalo divino. Lanzó un suspiro al tomar aquellas manos… Manos tiernas y delicadas, aun de una mujer de dieciocho años… En verdad Lincoln esperaba que aquella no fuera su Luan Loud, y al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Quería matarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me lastimas!—dijo Luan mientras era esposada entre llantos.

—¡El profesor me las dio para detener a la Luan de fuego!—dijo este, ignorando todas sus alarmas internas—Así que no te deberán hacer daño, a menos que quieras usar tus poderes de fuego…

—No soy ella.—dijo con convicción Luan mirando fijamente a los ojos a Lincoln.

—Eso espero, por tu propio bien.—dijo decidido el chico llevándosela esposada—Sigan patrullando, Roberto, tu y tu hermana busquen en la zona norte, Carol, tu y Chandler cubran el suroeste.

—Pero Lincoln, es ella, finalmente la capturamos, después de tantos años…—intentó decir un chico pelirrojo mientras parecía rogar y tomaba con ansias su arma.

—Tú lo viste también Chandler, había dos de ellas, y si está verdaderamente es la del Profesor, nos va a ayudar a atrapar a su contraparte, le guste o no.—dijo tajantemente para al final darle una palmada al chico—Hazlo por tu hermana.

—Que el cariño que le tenías antes no te ciegue Loud.—le ordenó el tal Chandler.

—No queda ni una pizca de ese cariño, créeme.—dijo Lincoln sin cambiar la expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Dio órdenes al resto de escuadrones para repartirse el territorio, pidiendo que inspeccionaran cada rincón posible, alcantarillas, basureros y todo lo que fuera necesario. Una vez terminado, tomó con brusquedad a Luan y guío a todos hasta una patrulla, la cual él tenía las llaves, dejando a los tres en la parte trasera y él conduciendo. Un vidrio a pruebas de balas se encontraba como barrera entre ambos grupos. Lincoln comenzó a conducir por las desoladas calles de la pequeña ciudad.

No se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos desde los escombros por una figura de una adolescente que lograba evadir las figuras policiacas cerca del incidente, la chica en cuestión solo pensaba en una cosa "Así que atraparon a la equivocada, vaya suerte". Y comenzó a seguir una ruta distinta, conociendo de sobra a su hermano como para no predecir sus movimientos.

—¿Tanto problema por una chica con poderes de fuego?—dijo Donna sorprendida al ver varios sitios públicos quemados y comenzando a sentirse incomoda, moviendo mucho sus manos—¿No llueve por aquí?

—¿Inglaterra?—preguntó desde el frente el chico peliblanco.

—Sí, concretamente en Chiswick, cerca de Londres.—dijo la mujer recordando un poco su hogar mirando el techo—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Todos en Inglaterra murieron hace dos años por un niño que podía controlar las olas y decidió que era divertido hundir la isla con todos sus habitantes.—dijo el joven esperando a que un semáforo cambiara de rojo y provocando que los tres pasajeros se quedaran boquiabiertos—¿Asia? Una pareja de gemelos que controlan los huracanes y las tormentas eléctricas, ¿Sudamérica? Solo digamos que nadie sabe quién provocó todos esos desastres, pero tiene poderes crear terremotos, o algo así.—comentó cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

—¿Humanos con poderes?—preguntó el Doctor poco convencido—Me corrijo, ¿Niños con poderes? ¿Es lo que se necesita para poner de patas arriba el mundo? ¿Qué hay de los gobiernos? ¿Por qué dejar a un niño como comandante de las operaciones?

—Apenas queda gente dispuesta al cargo, y todos los policías que estaban antes, murieron el primer año.—comenzó a decir mientras intentaba controlar su respiración—Intentaron hacerle frente, pero había demasiada gente con habilidades, listos para destruir toda forma de vida que no fueran los de su misma clase.—dijo el chico dando una vuelta—Escuche que uno reactivo el Vesubio solo para tener sus propias estatuas con los turistas actuales.

—Eso es horrible.—dijo Donna shockeada por toda esa información—Doctor, ¿Dónde estabas cuando todo eso paso?—preguntó casi defraudada.

—Tengo una teoría, déjame saco el destornillador sónico.—dijo el Doctor tomando su vara lumínica y encendiéndola en un color verdoso—Excelente, si invierto la polaridad…—dijo comenzando a girar la punta—Podré acceder a esta vieja función que no creí volver a necesitar…—dijo cada vez más fuerte porque le costaba girar más la tuerca delantera—Necesita algún lubricante…—dijo ya casi rojo del esfuerzo—¡Listo!

Al haberlo hecho su destornillador sónico brillo de un color rojo y comenzó a transmitir una silueta del mismo color con una constelación de planetas al azar.

—No, está es Canis Majoris.—dijo el Doctor acercándose a la luz rojo, moviendo sus dedos de una forma inentendible y provocando que la Tierra apareciera como una esfera holográfica frente a los tres prisioneros.

—¿Qué clase de cosa son usted y el Profesor?—preguntó Lincoln viendo por el retrovisor a cachos la esfera.

—¡Ojos en el camino!—ordenó el Doctor emocionado—Bien, esta es la Tierra tuya y nuestra Donna, una donde siempre que ha ocurrido una catástrofe que quiera destruir a la humanidad, llego yo para arruinar los planes de los chicos malos…—dijo con toda la humildad que esas palabras eran posibles de dar—He arruinado la invasión de los Dalek en el futuro, los Silurianos en el pasado, o la guerra de los Sontarans, y eso sin contar que libre a los egipcios de Seth.—dijo sin parar de presumir.

—Oh Dios mio, hace parecer al Profesor como un ser humilde.—lo interrumpió Luan provocando que Donna riera—¿Siempre es así?

—Sí, sobre todo si tiene que usar su desatornillador sónico.—dijo Donna cruzada de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa al Doctor.

—Y este…—dijo creando un planeta similar a la primera Tierra, solo que giraba en sentido contrario—Este es el mundo en el que estamos, es la Tierra pero en un universo paralelo, donde claramente no existió alguien que la defendiera.—dijo con pésame acariciando el holograma.

—Pero si la Tardis no puede viajar entre dimensiones, ¿Entonces cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Donna mientras veía las calles destruidas.

—Puede que la frecuencia de la Tardis y la Máquina de la Imaginación coincidieran.—dijo Luan repentinamente provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

—¡Ojos al frente!—volvió a ordenar el Doctor a Lincoln—Continua joven Loud.

—Oye, ya tengo dieciocho, tengo la suficiente edad para votar.—se quejó Luan por ese comentario—He aprendido algún par de cosas con el Profesor con el pasar de los años.—admitió ella—Pero si lo que creo es cierto, su maquina del tiempo, o la máquina de la imaginación.—se detuvo a pensar un segundo—Quisa ambas, chocaron justo en algún punto donde el espacio y el tiempo fueran frágiles, tomando en cuenta lo bien que se están llevando la noticia de un genocidio, asumiré que esto es común para ustedes.—dijo Luan perspicaz—¿Qué digo? Obviamente este tipo de cosas son normales para ustedes.

—¿Un choque entre el vortex del espacio tiempo?—preguntó el Doctor impresionado—Eso explicaría cómo entramos a la nave de la imaginación, cierto, pero no, cómo llegamos ahí, debe haber un elemento que haya unido esta dimensión con…

Fueron interrumpidos de sus balbuceos científicos cuando el carro frenó bruscamente, se encontraron frente al departamento de policía de la ciudad de Royal Woods, un edificio medio chamuscado y con partes del techo caídas, rodeado por patrullas de bomberos y algunos coches policiacos, los cuales formaban una barricada.

—Llegamos, mejor que callen su parloteo.—dijo Lincoln volviendo a tomar su pistola de su funda.

—¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Tendré que cambiar mi nombre a Diana?—preguntó la chica ladeando su cabeza, tal vez esperando una inocente sonrisa, pero no obtuvo nada.

—Serás juzgada, y a menos que encuentren a la "otra" Luan.—dijo haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra—Serás condenada y recibirás su condena.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacerle eso!—dijo Donna ofendida—¡Así no funciona la justicia!

—Al contrario Donna, me parece una buena idea.—dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa que indicaba claramente que tenía la situación controlada—Eso significa que podremos continuar en lo que nos pidió el Profesor, ¿No es así? Encontrar a la chica malvada.—dijo claramente triunfal—Y si la traigo aquí, ustedes deberán dejar libre a esta inocente joven, ¡¿No es así?!—estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que se había movido hasta que su cara y la de Lincoln estuvieron casi pegadas.

—Soy un hombre de palabra.—dijo Lincoln molesto por la actitud del hombre, parecía prácticamente estar disfrutando el reto—Ya que usted y el Profesor son tan poderosos como para viajar en el tiempo, creo que no será un problema encontrar a una niña con tendencia piromaníaca en una hora, ¿Verdad?—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡¿Una hora?!—se exaltó Donna por el límite de tiempo.

—Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿No?—alardeó Lincoln aun con el arma apuntando a Luan—Yo les aconsejo que salgan de mi patrulla si quieren tener éxito.—dijo mientras abría el seguro de las puertas y sacaba a Luan llevandola a la fuerza hacia adentro—Yo me encargaré de interrogar a este monstruo.

—¡Ella no es…!—intentó contradecirlo Donna bajándose del auto y tratando de correr en la dirección, pero fue frenada por un Doctor que también bajaba de la patrulla.

—No Donna, no servirá de nada.—dijo el Doctor viendo fijamente el arma de fuego—También soy un hombre de palabra Loud.—dijo el Doctor con presteza mirando al otro lado del auto.

—Me alegra que sea así Doctor.—dijo Lincoln complacido.

—Te salvaré Loud.—dijo el Doctor mirando fijamente a Luan, la cual pareció soltar una lágrima de esperanza—Cueste lo que cueste.

Dicho esto, tomó de la mano a su compañera Donna y corrieron en dirección contraria a donde aquel chico los había dejado.

Desde un edificio cercano, apuntando con un francotirador se encontraba una joven mujer rapada y con una cara quemada, llamó por su radio:

—Objetivo a cuarenta y cinco grados señor.—dijo la chica con una mano cargando el arma y con la otra activando un auricular a su oreja.

—Negativo hermana.—contestó desde el comunicador en la parte inferior Lincoln—Ya tenemos a nuestra prisionera, le diré a Lori que se aliste, Royal Woods merece el retorno de una jueza, descansa.

La transmisión fue cortada provocando que la soldado dejara el arma al lado y se destensara, cuando repentinamente comenzó a voltear a todos lados.

—Huele a…—aspiró ampliamente, desmayándose en el proceso.

—Será suficiente Luan.—dijo la voz que la acompañaba mientras una solitaria chica entraba en la habitación, esta seguía mojada y apestaba a alcantarilla, pero sus poderes de fuego estaban recuperándose lentamente, o eso parecía ya que su cabello se movía levemente con la brisa—Veo que no me equivoque de aliada.

—Ataque de monóxido de carbono, te sorprendería lo útil que llega a ser.—dijo presumida la chica mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la desmayada—Yo la conozco.

—¿Enserio?—dijo la voz sin salir de ningún lado visible mientras la oscuridad se propagaba—¿Sabe tu nombre?

—Por supuesto, es mi vieja compañera de habitación, Lunita Loud.—dijo en tono burlón mientras la tomaba de las mejillas—Nunca bajes la guardia nena.—dijo tomando un puñal de sus vestidos—¿Me permites Nadie?

—No, espera, si sabe tu nombre podemos utilizarla.—dijo la voz desde su costado—Mientras más veces tu nombre sea dicho, más fuerte me vuelvo.

—Mhhh, hasta ahora no tienes mucho.—dijo Luan de fuego despectiva.

—¿Ah sí? Dime el nombre de alguien dentro del edificio policial, mi estimada compañera, estoy seguro que ahí conocen muy bien tu nombre.—decía la voz con una malicia que comenzaba a gustarle a Luan.

—Bien, ya probé mi utilidad, es tu turno, digamos… ¿Zach Gurdle?—dijo ella sonriendo al pensar en él—No me agradan los pelirrojos, y de alguna manera ese niño ha escapado de mis fuegos fatuos por años…

—¿Alguna forma favorita de muerte?—preguntó la voz casi como si fuera una neblina flotando a su alrededor.

—Que sea rápida, no queremos que lo salven.—dijo imaginándose la escena en su cabeza.

—Me gusta como piensas, la mayoría se va por las muertes lentas, y eso siempre da pie a que tus rivales puedan salvarle la vida.—dijo la voz como si aquello fuera algo muy inteligente—Ya sé, ¿Qué tal esto?

Dicho esto, hizo un sonido para acomodar su garganta, la cual era inexistente, pero ahora hablaba con una voz fuerte y potente, que llegaba hasta el corazón de Luan misma.

—Y, cuando todos menos se lo esperaron, Zach Gurdle saltó por la ventana del segundo piso, gritando horrorizado.—dijo aquella voz causando que de los nubarrones salieran truenos y que el viento se moviera con fuerza en todas direcciones.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando se escuchó un grito solitario, acompañado de una ventana rota, gritos de suplica y de histeria, para concluir en llantos fuertes y cargados cuando se escuchó algo pesado caer en el pavimento. Desde la parte superior, Luan se regocijo al ver la cabellera roja de aquel ser que ahora se sumaba a la lista de muertos.

—No mentías, realmente puedes…—pero fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un gemido de queja—Oh, déjame ato a nuestra invitada, después de aquello no cabe duda, todos dentro de la comisaria van a morir.

—Y más importante.—dijo la voz ronca—El Doctor, finalmente, morirá.—dijo para luego lanzar una risotada que aun hacía helar la sangre de la Luan de fuego—Pero primero, Luna Loud, nos vas a ser de mucha ayuda…—dijo la voz mientras Luan le terminaba un nudo.

La figura de la chica, una de apenas veinte años, estaba amarrada de las cuatro extremidades en distintos soportes e iba recuperando la conciencia, mientras los gritos de socorro aun inundaban la estación de policía.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor.—WOWOWOWWOOWOWOWOWOW, no saben cuan agradecido estoy verdaderamente por todo lo que han hecho por el primer capítulo, wow, simplemente woooow, 21 reviews? Nunca, y no bromeo, nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto este fic, ya con 5 reviews creí que era demasiado, prácticamente al llegar a la 15 llore de felicidad.**

**Con todo eso dicho, tengo que ser honesto, está historia NO es un long fic…Es una historia de 4 capítulos, tal vez 5 si veo que me extiendo de más en el siguiente. **

**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO antes de que se vayan, permítanme informarles que han dado tanto cariño a este fic, y el Profesor tiene tanta historia, que me voy a animar a hacer durante el 2020, 5 seriales, incluyendo este. ¿Qué es un serial? Bueno, un serial, o un arco, son 5 historias, divididas en partes, por el momento esta es el primer serial, el segundo sería con los Angeles del Llanto, y tengo algunos otros más en mente. Hay una trama que los va a unir a todos, pero básicamente cada saga es su propia historia, de nuevo, esto es como regalo por todo el apoyo que dieron, enserio, fue conmovedor, y voy a tratar de actualizar este como prioridad.**

**Dicho esto, creo que ni siquiera los fans acérrimos de Doctor Who conocen a la voz misteriosa… Tal vez el siguiente capítulo tengamos la oportunidad de conocerlo, nos vemos antes de lo que imaginan.**


	3. Parte 1C

_**Dimensional Loud: El poder de las palabras**_

**Parte III**

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?!—gritó Lincoln tomando a Luan contra la pared y apuntándole con una pistola cargada.

—¡¿Zach?! ¡¿Zach?!—gritaban varios de los compañeros policías a la vez que enfundaban sus armas hacía Luan.

—¡No entiendo qué está pasando!—grita la joven chica de camiseta amarilla mientras se abraza a sí misma entre llantos—¡Ayuden al chico!

—¡TU NO DAS ORDENES!—escupió en su cara el Lincoln de esa dimensión a la vez que la lanzaba en una tina llena de agua y hielo—¡Deberíamos matarte justo aquí y ahora, como tú mataste a mi maldita familia!

Una puerta fue abierta de golpe, provocando que todas las armas giraran en esa dirección, una mujer adulta rubia con un brazo lleno de cicatrices de quemaduras salió de la oficina central, a la vez que daba un paso militar.

—¡Silencio!

Con tan solo una orden logró causar que todo el caos dentro de la estación de policía se calmara. Esa mujer bajó la mirada buscando entre la multitud, y detuvo su vista en un molesto Lincoln Loud, el cual guardaba su arma de fuego en su funda con respeto militar. La mujer dio zancadas hasta llegar enfrente del joven comandante.

Sin apenas prestar atención al resto de la escena, sus ojos giraron a la ventana rota al final del pasillo, y terminaron en la bañera donde Luan se retorcía del frío, no se inmutó al verla, simplemente volvió la vista a Lincoln.

—Informe.—habló con voz ronca y cruzándose de brazos.

—En camino a ejecutar a Luan Loud, ella fue capturada junto a un sujeto que se hace llamar a sí mismo el Doctor y una mujer llamada Donna.—dijo sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de la comandante, pero el silencio imperó en la habitación—Y el cadete Zach al ver a este monstruo entrar en la habitación cometió suicidio.

Mantener la mirada era complicado, demasiado, era como si cada segundo que pasara te estuviera juzgando cruelmente.

—Ya veo.—dijo volteando a ver a la Luan congelada—¿Y por qué trajiste a la equivocada?—dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria.

—¡¿La qué?!

No solo Lincoln se estremeció, sino que media estación de policía volvieron su atención por las simples palabras de aquella mujer, la cual Luan Loud reconocía como su hermana Lori, pero no su hermana Lori, sino su contraparte en este universo de locos. Era agradable que todas las miradas dejaran de ser enfocadas en ella y pasaran a Lori. Se sentía menos juzgada por las atrocidades que quieren condenarla.

—No importa si no es nuestra Luan, estamos ayudando a salvar otro mundo, otras vidas, otras hermanas…—dijo Lincoln intentando bajar un poco el tono de su voz, pero su hermana mayor solo respondió con una cachetada.

—¡Manténgase firme!—le ordenó para luego voltear a ver a Luan, sin importarle que su hermano tenía media cara roja—¿Por qué volviste?

—Escuchamos su llamada de auxilio…—decía Luan temblando mientras trataba de frotar sus manos contra sus brazos para obtener algo de calor—El Profesor tenía que atender unos asuntos, así que me mandó junto al Doctor y Donna para…

—Identifícalos.—ordenó Lori inspeccionando con su mirada cada centímetro del cuerpo de Luan—¿Por qué no nos hablaron de ellos antes?

—Es complicado de explicar, pero dentro de diez minutos pueden comunicarse con el Profesor a la Nave de la Imaginación y…

—¿Por qué diez minutos?—dijo Lori sin importarle más de sus excusas.

—Está haciendo algo importante.—dijo Luan sabiendo lo importante que era para el Profesor su programa de televisión interdimensional.

—Te creo.—dijo Lori sin cambiar el tono o la mirada—Así que cuando pasen esos diez minutos, empezando… Ahora.—marcó un contador en un reloj de pulsera—Si el Profesor no contesta al tercero de nuestros llamados, tú serás ejecutada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Enciérrenla en la celda que preparamos!—ordenó Lori a nadie en especifico—¡Y también al comandante Lincoln! ¡Espósenlos!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron tanto Luan como Lincoln, pero Lori solo tuvo que dar media vuelta para mandarlos a callar a ambos.

—Sobre el cadete Zach, manden a alguien a dar la noticia a su familia.—dijo sin ningún pésame dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a su oficina—Y a quien lo haga, informe que murió por la causa.

—¡Lori! ¡No creo que estés entendiendo! ¡Él se suicidó!—gritó Lincoln furioso a la vez que se acercaba y detenía a su hermana de la manga de su saco militar—¡Era uno de los mejores que…!

Lori apartó de un golpe sus prendas al alcance de su hermano, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, continuó andando, eso provocó un silencio incomodo entre todos, que se mantuvo hasta que tanto él como Luan fueron atados a unas mismas esposas por sus muñecas y encerrados en una especie de celda subterránea, la cual estaba llena de agua que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Mientras tanto, desde la parte de fuera el Doctor y Donna estaban dando vueltas a la comisaría, buscando algún fallo estructural, estaban a más de una cuadra de distancia.

—Doctor, Doctor, para…—se quejó la compañera siguiéndolo de cerca—¿No deberíamos estar buscando a la otra Luan?

Ambos se ocultaron detrás de una columna, con el Doctor volteando de uno a otro lado con presteza y luego corriendo a la siguiente columna, el edificio estaba derrumbado de hace mucho tiempo, por lo que Donna tendía a tropezarse mucho entre escombros que ahora eran parte de la estructura.

—No, no, no, no.—dijo el Doctor volviendo a ocultar su cuerpo en la columna—¿No lo ves Donna? Ese niño nos quería fuera, para él poder hacer lo que quisiera con Luan, ¿Darnos tiempo? Más bien distraernos.—dijo el Doctor sonriendo al final—Las cosas nunca son tan simples.

—¿Entonces por qué no vamos directamente?—preguntó Donna claramente fastidiada cuando tuvieron que moverse a una pequeña montaña de escombros.

El Doctor la ignoró momentáneamente, escaló el montón de escombros y acostado pudo ver una aglomeración de personas alrededor del edificio. Comenzó a mover sus ojos en todos lados para analizar eso, pero luego de ver una ventana rota en la parte superior, pudo imaginar un escenario donde algo, o alguien, caía hasta el piso desde esa ventana.

—Iremos por la parte trasera aprovechando la distracción, Luan Loud va a estar a salvo.—dijo el Doctor comenzando a descender la montaña y rodeando otro edificio.

—¿Cuál distra…?—comenzó Donna, pero entonces llegó a la cima y se detuvo para admirar la escena—¿Qué paso?

—Donna baja de ahí, te van a ver, estamos en modo sigilo, no provoques un exclamativo.

—¿Un qué?—dijo Donna sin entender.

—Solo baja de ahí.

Donna rápidamente obedeció al Doctor descendiendo por una cuesta empinada y casi tropezando tres veces en el descenso y provocando que el Doctor se desesperara la tomara de la mano y juntos corrieran a la siguiente construcción. Sin saberlo se estaban acercando cada vez más a una gran amenaza.

—Se están acercando.—dijo una voz sin cuerpo, entrando desde ningún lugar a la habitación donde estaba Luan encerrada.

—¡Excelente!—gritó concentrándose para hacer su mano tangible y darle una cachetada a una mujer atada en una silla—Despierta dormilona, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Rápidamente la mujer atrapada entre cuerdas intentó retorcerse, pero al hacerlo sintió dolor al moverse.

—Muévete más y causará más dolor.—le explicó Luan, provocando que la contraria se detuviera—No, por favor, continua.

—El Doctor a menos de quinientos metros.—dijo una voz proveniente de ninguna dirección especifica.

—Entonces tendremos que ir directo a la estructura, eh, eh.—dijo Luan a la mujer mientras lanzaba una risotada y aplastaba parte de su pierna para tocar los huesos—Oh vamos Luna, sis, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

No había respuesta del lado contrario, Luna Loud había sufrido demasiadas veces un destino cercano a la muerte a manos de su hermana, ya eran tantas las veces en las que había escapado por los pelos, que ella aceptaba morir siempre y cuando retrasara a Luan lo máximo posible. Levantó la cabeza y escupió, dándole en el rostro a Luan, cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque su saliva se evaporó en instantes.

—Oh, será una pena, porque si no hablas, tendré que obligarte.—dijo Luan tomándola con una mano de su blusa y volviendo la otra de fuego—Pensándolo bien, no hables, lo disfrutaré más de esta manera.

—Muérete.—le dijo Luna mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin miedo.

—No, hasta que la misión de mi maestro sea cumplida.—dijo Luan con un brillo infernal en los ojos y perdiendo todo el fuego de su cuerpo, para comenzar a juguetear con el brazo izquierdo de Luna mientras iba subiendo lentamente su temperatura corporal—Verás, no te estoy pidiendo mucho hermanita, soy misericordiosa.—dijo a la vez que apretaba cerca de la muñeca y aumentaba mucho su temperatura en un dedo, causando que comenzara a oler a piel quemada—Di mi nombre.

—¡AHHHHHH!—gritaba Luna mientras se retorcía del dolor, causando que las cuerdas se enredaran más y teniendo más dificultad para respirar.

—Oh, me voy a divertir por horas con esto.—dijo Luan complacida rascando la piel y resquebrajando la parte quemada—O podría acabar al instante contigo, si tan solo haces un pequeñito favor para mí. Tu dices mi nombre, repetidas ocasiones, y yo te mato sin que sientas dolor, ¿Qué dices vieja compañera? ¿Un trato?

—N-n-nu-nunc-c-ca.—decía Luna calmándose entre llantos, aún podía sentir como si ese punto cerca de su muñeca estuviera al rojo vivo, pero no podía moverse.

—Una pena.—dijo Luan poniendo el mismo dedo en su dedo índice de la mano contraria y volviendo elevar la temperatura hasta que el mismo olor a carne chamuscada se pudo apreciar—Mhhh, delicioso.

Luna volvió a retorcerse, pero estaba tan pegada entre las cuerdas y la madera de la silla que terminó rasgando parte de su piel con los hilos, cada vez sentía más y más dolor, como si su sangre no pudiera recorrer correctamente a sus extremidades apretadas.

—¿P-porqué t-t-tu nom-m-m-b-bre?—preguntó Luna teniendo que apretar los dientes intensamente para intentar que su dolor escape de alguna otra manera.

—Luan Loud, solo eso hermanita, Luan Loud, ¿No sirve si yo lo digo?—preguntó dando media vuelta y mirando hacia una pared vacía.

—No.—le respondió la pared vacía con una voz firme y amenazante, casi desinteresada de toda la escena ahí presente—El poderío de esas dos palabras viene a partir de las emociones que infunden en los habitantes de esté patético lugar, solo piénsalo, cada que mencionan tu nombre, hay pasión, odio, miedo, y muchas otras tantas emociones que puedo canalizar debido a su peso, si fueran palabras sin ningún significado, o poco usadas, no podría volverme más fuerte.

—Excelente, pero entonces, ¿Si yo lo digo?—insistió Luan al ver que no había respondido su pregunta.

—Tu no sientes nada por tu propio nombre, no hay una carga emocional, ni siquiera una positiva, cada que lo mencionas es como si dijeras cualquier otra palabra, algo más del vocabulario.—mencionó la voz maliciosamente. Has que diga tu nombre, y por fin, podré tener la cabeza del Doctor, después de tantos siglos de espera.

—¿Siglos?—dijo Luan hacia la pared—¿Tu también eres viejo?

—Soy un lord de las palabras niña, vengo de otro universo, contratado por unos aliens del planeta Skaro para exterminar al Gallyfriano conocido como el Doctor.—le dijo la voz provocando nuevamente que los nubarrones del exterior oscurecieran la luz natural—¡Por supuesto que soy viejo! ¡Soy tan viejo como esté universo o incluso más! Porque de dónde vengo, no hay un inicio, ni un fin, así como carezco de una forma física, soy una forma de vida que sobrepasa los conocimientos de este patético universo, o de cualquier otro que esté condenado a la existencia en un cuerpo de tres o más dimensiones.

—Vaya, hasta que finalmente te animas.—dijo Luan mostrándose feliz de que la oscuridad comenzara a reinar—Pero, si está de aquí no ha comenzado a decir mi nombre, ¿De dónde estás ganando tu poder?

—Oh, alguien está alimentándome desde dentro de la estación, JA, sí, puedo sentir un manojo de emociones fuertes, sí.—dijo el lord de las palabras mientras Luan ahora quemaba parte de la pierna de su hermana Luna con dos dedos—Y cuando esa chica hable, nada, ni nadie podrá detenernos.

—Finalmente podré matar a los miembros de mi familia que han sobrevivido todos estos años a mis fuegos fatuos, y una vez me desligue de ellos, perderé finalmente todas mis cadenas terrenales, podré ascender con mi maestro y construir el mundo jajajaja de vuelta jajajaja de sus cenizas, jajaja.—se detuvo un segundo porque notó que llevaba demasiado tiempo presionando la pierna y comenzó a sentir la piel dura—Oh, ¡Solo habla Luna!

La joven adulta Luna Loud ya no podía retorcerse más aunque lo intentara, le fallaba la respiración y sabía que estaba prácticamente muerta, de alguna manera su hermana se había juntado con otro lunático, aunque no pudiese verlo… No podía ceder, Luna Loud no podía ayudar a la asesina de sus padres, de sus otras hermanas… Aun podía ver mentalmente como sujetaba entre sus brazos a su hermanita Lily después de que se encerraran en el sótano junto a Lucy. Pudo recordar con precisión cuando la puerta del sótano fue lanzada hacia ellas en una explosión de fuego, dando en la cabeza de Lucy, sin que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de defenderse.

Ella ya estaba a punto de escapar por la trampilla de arriba hacia el patio, pero tuvo que voltear… El fuego, el miedo, la adrenalina, todo paso en un instante. Luna volteó en un grito inútil, pero solo logró que la mitad de su rostro recibiera de pleno una onda de fuego, mientras oía los gritos de la bebe en su brazos… Si solo la mitad de su rostro había sido herido era porque una buena parte del impacto se lo llevó la pequeña e inocente Lily, la cual estaba quemándose en sus brazos sin que Luna pudiera hacer nada… Además aun sentía el dolor, el dolor de su rostro era insufrible, su piel ardía por dentro tanto como por fuera, y el tan solo mover los músculos causaba que sintiera como si los rompiera. Intentó pegarse a Lily al pecho, pero solo logró seguir quemándose… Así que la soltó y salió corriendo mientras la bebe se retorcía en el césped, alimentando así el fuego que ahora la cubría en casi su totalidad.

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde esa fatídica noche, cuando la vida de los Loud cambió para siempre, y ahí estaba, a punto de morir, pero aquella vez le había fallado a dos de sus hermanas menores, no podía darse el lujo de volverlo a hacer, Lincoln, Lori y Lola debían seguir dentro de la estación de policía. Eran los únicos miembros de su familia, a parte de ella, que seguían con vida después de tanto tiempo.

—P-p-pudrete…—dijo Luna manteniéndose firme y tratando de volver a moverse para morir por asfixia.

—¡Di mi nombre!—gritó Luan juntando ambas cejas y cambiando el tono de sus ojos a esmeralda, durante un segundo Luna pudo ver lo que escondía detrás de su mirada—¡AHORA!—ya no hablaba con la voz de Luan Loud, era un demonio.

Luna intentó resistirse, pero esa mirada, esos ojos tan llenos de maldad… O tal vez la falta de oxígeno a sus pulmones… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía todo tan ajustado y su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa?

—¡Di mi nombre!

—Luan Loud…—dijo a punto de desmayarse, derramando una lágrima por haber fallado.

—¡SÍ!—gritó entonces la voz provocando que relámpagos entraran a la habitación—¡SÍ!

El edificio entero se estremeció a la vez que las nubes habían ocultado por completo cualquier luz proveniente del Sol.

—Wow, parece que alguien obtuvo lo que quería, ¿Ves Luna?—dice Luan emocionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo—Admira lo que hiciste.

Luna cierra los ojos mientras intenta seguir escapando, pero es inútil, está sin salida, su pecho duele, su cuello se encontraba rojo del esfuerzo…

—¡Te dije que admirarás!—le dijo Luan encendiendo su mano y a punto de acertarle una ráfaga de fuego a su hermana.

—Pero entonces Luan se detuvo.—dijo la voz que hasta entonces la había acompañado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ninguno?—preguntó Luan a la vez que su flama era apagada—¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

—Ohh, Luan, Luan, Luan, el néctar de tu nombre dicho por tu hermana es tan poderoso, tan doloroso, que matarla ahora sería un desperdicio.—dijo la voz alrededor del cuerpo de Luan, de repente se sintió invadida, al no saber de dónde venía la voz—De todas maneras, ahora viste el alcance de mi poder con que ella dijera mi nombre una vez, pude apagar tus llamas.

—Tú… Tú…

—Puedo apagar CUALQUIER vida a voluntad de mis palabras, y ¡Ordeno que…!

Una explosión vino desde la estación de policía, provocando que el edificio donde los tres se encontraban se agitara violentamente, y quedara ligeramente inclinado, provocando que Luna aun atada chocara contra una pared, y Luan saliera disparada fuera de la habitación, chocando contra una puerta, mientras iba quedando inconsciente por el golpe podía ver hacia arriba unos ojos rojos… Esa criatura, el lord de las Palabras, ¡El Ninguno Nadie estaba libre en esa dimensión! Y todo gracias a ella…

No podía estar más contenta.

Momentos antes en la estación de policías tanto Luan como aquel Lincoln eran llevados a la fuerza hasta una habitación en el sótano, la cual estaba inundada de agua y no tenía ninguna luz fuera de una bombilla a mitad de la habitación. Los dos, esposados y sin más opción, se dirigieron a esa luz a costa de que todos les estaban apuntando con armas mientras temblaban de miedo, para ellos el simple hecho de seguir vivos frente a Luan Loud era un milagro.

—¡No soy la mala!—gritó Luan una vez llegó al centro de la habitación entre zancadas de agua—Por favor…

—¡Cállate!—gritó Lincoln intentando llevarse ambas manos a sus oídos, lleno de rabia, esa voz le recordaba cosas que quería olvidar—¡Cállate!

El resto de oficiales salieron con prisa y cerraron con seguro, provocando que ambos estuvieran solos, con el agua estancada mojando sus pies y ni una silla siquiera para sentarse, solo estar parados en una habitación, al lado uno del otro.

Lincoln permanecía mirando a la pared, mientras que Luan analizaba los alrededores, ni uno, ni el otro parecían estar preparados para hablar, sobre todo Luan, ella sabía que su hermano debía estar odiándola demasiado en aquel momento, y eso la ponía triste. Le había fallado ya a suficientes Lincolns en dimensiones paralelas como para no saber cuándo uno la odia, siempre tienen el mismo rostro, siempre ella siente como que una parte de su alma es arrancada.

—Entiendo por lo que pasas.—dijo Luan después de varios minutos en silencio, y sin voltear a verlo, simplemente volteando hacia el lado contrario donde Lincoln miraba, provocando que ambos estuvieran de espaldas—Yo alguna vez llegue a odiar a otros Lincoln que no tenían nada que ver…

—¿Vas a seguir hablando?—dijo el joven con dignidad—Porque si es así me estás haciendo enojar mucho más, y aquí nadie te va a salvar.

—¡Intento ser amable!—dijo Luan molesta—¡Por si no lo has notado quiero mucho a mi herma…!

Esta vez ella se calló sola, sin que Lincoln siquiera se moviera, aun así el joven soldado pudo sentir como ella se quedaba totalmente quieta y llevaba su mano libre a su rostro. Eso no le tocaría el corazón, no importaba si ella era o no su Luan, la odiaba, la detestaba, quería matarla…

—Yo eh… Curioso que tengamos una bombilla, ¿No?—dijo Luan intentando recuperar sus ánimos—¿Cuántos soldados crees que necesitemos para cambiar una?

Lincoln se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su mano libre y llevó su mano al cabello, bastante molesto de seguir escuchando su voz.

—¿Cuántos soldados murieron para poder darte un solo disparo?—respondió el chico apretando su cabeza, aun podía oír los gritos de súplica.

—Jaja, buena.—dijo Luan reconociendo un buen momento, aunque sin mucho ánimo—Entiendo que…

—¡NO!—gritó Lincoln siendo incapaz de contenerse, dando media vuelta y tratando de empujarla—¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!

—¿Cómo?

Luan intentó calmar a su hermano, pero ambos terminaron rodando por el agua estancada, debido a que Luan aun sentía frío por la ducha fría que le habían dado, al sentir el agua por todo su cuerpo a una temperatura similar no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe.

—¡Levanta!—gritó Luan al ver que su hermano ni siquiera le importaba, solo quería quedarse quieto, provocando que ella no pudiera levantar sus piernas.

—No.—dijo simplemente ese Lincoln—Si tu no eres la de fuego, ¿Por qué te importaría?

—¡Porque tengo mucho frío! ¡No han dejado de mojarme con agua o hielo desde que llegue aquí! Juro que contraeré un resfriado…

—Ojala te mate.—dijo el joven desinteresado.

—Heey, al menos el virus tendrá más vida que tu actitud, jajaja…—de repente Luan se dio cuenta que estaba riendo sola mientras sus piernas se congelaban en el agua, incapaz de levantarse—Ay Dios soy un desastre…

No hubo respuesta del otro lado.

Luan intentó volver a mirar hacia otro lado, concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor de sus piernas o de sus pies. Pero sabía que no tenía una alternativa, debía simplemente convencer a su hermano de levantarse.

—Por favor, Lincoln, sé que estas molesto conmigo, pero necesito levantarme, no puedo sentir nada de la cintura para abajo… Por favor…

El chico solo siguió quieto, sin moverse.

—Lo siento, ¿Okey? ¡No es mi culpa que en esta realidad tu Luan sea mala!—gritó ella viendo como seguía siendo ignorada y apretando sus puños.

—¿Y es mi culpa que tu hayas decidido mostrar tu despreciable rostro acá?—respondió Lincoln mirando al techo hasta que cerró los ojos—Mientras más rápido te mueras, por mi mejor, seguramente muchas otras realidades me agradecerán por haberme librado de una chica como tú.

Luan solo se quedó paralizada, y terminó recostándose al lado de su hermano mientras las lágrimas escapaban de su rostro, pero ella no hacía nada por detenerlas, simplemente era muy doloroso sostenerse sentada o mover nada de su cuerpo.

—Lo peor es que no estoy enojada contigo, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, y te perdono.—dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recostándose boca arriba, pensando que finalmente debía ser su momento, muerta por hipotermia en un montón de aguas estancadas—Le fallé Profesor.

Luan cerró los ojos, pudo ver como aquel Lincoln se levantaba finalmente, ahora que ella ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para hacerlo, y pudo sentir durante un momento como si su hermano fuera a ayudarla a levantarse, provocando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, debajo de todo ese… ¿Por qué el agua estaba subiendo repentinamente de nivel?

Luan intentó moverse de manera errática, buscando alguna manera de obtener un poco de aire, logrando solo que de su boca salieran burbujas, Luan sabía que en cualquier momento iba a pasar, iba a ahogarse, pero aun así… No podía irse viendo todo en negro, ella solo quería tocar una última vez ese cabello blanco que hace tanto tiempo había perdido.

Lincoln intenta ahogarla, pero Luan solo mueve sus manos en su rostro, sorpresivamente, no intenta golpearlo o empujarlo, sino que acaricia su rostro, de manera torpe y cada vez más lenta, hasta llegar a su cabello. Lincoln había recibido demasiados estirones de cabello, no le importaba lo que pasará, no dejaría que ella… Que ella le acariciara el cabello… ¡Ella era un monstruo!

Pero no lo estaba intentando atacar y sus movimientos se volvían más lentos. ¡Era un truco! ¡Era…! ¡Era…!

—¡Ahhh!—con un grito Lincoln tomó a Luan rápidamente fuera del agua y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—¡¿Qué he hecho?!

La chica comenzó a toser fuertemente, escupiendo mucha agua y terminó vomitando un poco de bilis, porque de comida no tenía nada ya en su estómago, ella comenzó a respirar de vuelta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lincoln en verdad le había perdonado su vida… No estaba tan perdido.

—Gra…

—¡No hables!—gritó Lincoln arrancándose algunos pelos de la cabeza—¡Debí…! Yo…

Luan tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y esperó hasta que su corazón dejara de acelerarse para volver a hacer nada, durante un segundo, hundida, pudo ver una luz, y ese pequeño destello al final del túnel.

—Gracias.—dijo finalmente después para intentar ponerse en pie, ofreciendo la mano a Lincoln.

El chico estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero al ver aquella reacción intentó retroceder mientras temblaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Luego con su brazo que los tenía a ambos juntos intentó cubrirse el rostro. Pero no paso nada.

—¿Tu enserio quieres ayudarme después de lo que intente hacerte?—preguntó Lincoln con una voz menos grave, un poco más correspondiente a su edad.

—¿Para qué están los hermanos sino?—le dijo Luan sonriendo, aún tenía las marcas de los dedos de Lincoln en el cuello y sonreía para intentar calmarlo.

Era definitivo para Lincoln, ella no podía ser su hermana, aunque, de alguna extraña manera, sentía como si así lo fuera, no en el sentido de hacerlo arder, sino como la hermana que perdió hace tantos años.

Aceptó la ayuda de la chica y ambos se pusieron de pie, viéndose de frente.

—Supongo que lo siento.—dijo mirando hacia el suelo, logrando ver su reflejo—Hace tanto que no veía mi rostro.—dijo acariciando la piel blanca en su rostro, la cicatriz del incendio que le había dejado su hermana—¿Sabes que tuvieron que quitarme una parte de piel en mi rostro?

Pero Luan no contestó, aunque ella no había hecho nada de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—No creo que seas ella.—dijo Lincoln sin poder verla y con sus mejillas volviéndose peligrosamente rojas—Yo… Yo intenté matarte porque pensé, yo… Pensé que Luan Loud, tú… Bueno, que solo ibas a explotar en un momento a otro, y matarías a mucha gente… Yo pensé que estaba protegiendo a muchas hermanas de otros universos…

Pero Luan seguía en silencio, mirando directamente a su hermano y sintiendo mucho frío, pero ahora no desde sus pies, sino desde todo su cuerpo, aquello le traía recuerdos de una época oscura, una época donde ella no era la mala del cuento, sino su hermanito.

—Lo entiendo.—dijo ella intentando sonreír, pero su rostro era demasiado pesado.

—No, no es excusa para lo que hice.—dijo ese Lincoln llevándose una mano a sus ojos, repentinamente había llorado después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo—Yo no soy diferente a Luan Loud, tengo esa misma sangre asesina…

—Tal vez…—dijo Luan llevándose una mano al mentón—He conocido un Lincoln, técnicamente varios, pero… En fin, uno tan terrible, o incluso peor que tu Luan… Entiendo lo que sientes.

—¿Tan terrible como todo el daño que ha causado esta perra?—dijo Lincoln molesto—Lo dudo.

Luan lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Nega. Tal vez para ti ese nombre no signifique nada, pero yo… ¿Sabes? Yo tenía un universo y…

—¿Tenías?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender.

—Sí, tenía.—dijo a secas Luan mirando al agua y pudiendo ver en su reflejo a ella misma más joven y optimista, con una familia feliz—Yo tenía nueve hermanas y un hermano, pensé que mi vida era normal, ¿Sabes? Nadie espera cuando todo el mundo cae sobre ti…—dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima silenciosa.

—Definitivamente.—dijo Lincoln mirándola al rostro por primera vez, pudo ver un sufrimiento mucho mayor al que él hubiera visto en nadie que conociera.

—Todo iba normal, hasta que durante un par de meses comenzaron a ocurrir muchas cosas extrañas, provocando que nuestra familia quedara fragmentada, y nuestro hermano Lincoln intentó por todos sus medios unirnos…

—Suena algo que yo hubiera hecho.—dijo ese Lincoln lanzando una risa nostálgica.

—Pero, todas nos peleamos durante ese momento, y él terminó el peor parado.—dijo Luan cerrando los ojos porque era físicamente doloroso recordar—¡Lo dejamos irse entre llantos!

El Lincoln contrario no sabía por qué, pero los bellos de sus brazos comenzaron a erizarse mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Lo rompimos tanto, que él… Que él… Él fue manipulado.—dijo Luan cerrando sus puños—Y no lo ayudamos… Y él… Él…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en lo que Luan volvía a desahogarse.

—Fue utilizado como una marioneta por un Lincoln de otra dimensión, por así decirlo, un heraldo de una criatura ancestral devora universos.—dijo Luan temblando, y no de frío—Utilizó sus poderes para matar a la toda mi familia, y de no ser porque yo estaba junto al Profesor, yo también…—se quedó callada mientras tragaba saliva duro.

—Yo no sé…

—Mi propio hermano, manipulado por esa oscuridad, permitió que la criatura entrara a nuestro universo y lo devorará… Ese día lo perdí todo… Mi hermano, mi familia, todo el maldito mundo que conocía había muerto, y no había forma de recuperarlo.—dijo Luan abriendo un poco los ojos—Pero ahí entra el Profesor.

—¿Te salvó?

—Sí, le debo mi vida a él.—dijo Luan entre llantos—Porque yo soy lo único que queda de toda mi realidad, cuando muera, es como si todos mis recuerdos, como si todos esos buenos y malos momentos, toda la historia de un mundo, desaparecieran.—dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro para ocultarlo—Pero en parte no me importa, ¿Sabes por qué?

—Yo…

—Porque cuando muera, quiero creer que las volveré a ver, a mis hermanas, a mis amigas, mi novia, sé que volveré a ver a mucha gente que ya no existen…—dijo limpiándose el rostro—Por eso yo viajo con el Profesor en parte, estar cerca de él es esperar la muerte tarde o temprano.—dijo Luan amargamente—He visto a mucha gente morir Lincoln, muchos universos, muchas hermanas… —se llevó ambas manos, pero esta vez recibió un abrazo por parte de su hermano.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó ese Lincoln entre llantos mientras intentaba no temblar demasiado—Yo no sabía… Luan Loud, eres… Yo…

—Nadie debería saber lo que he visto.—dijo Luan correspondiendo el abrazo—Y tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías crecer, deberías…

Ambos comenzaron a llorar uno al lado del otro, habían pasado por demasiado, sin saber que lo peor aun estaba por venir cuando escucharon una explosión desde la parte superior de la estación de policías.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Mi Luan Loud debe estar aquí!

—Oh no, algo mucho peor.-dijo Luan reconociendo el sonido—El Profesor está molesto…

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de autor:**

**Lamento la tardanza, créanme que hago todo lo posible para intentar actualizar este fic jajaja, incluso deje más tiempo sin actualizar DOS que iban antes que este. Pero como les gusta tanto, me propuse a dar lo mejor, para los que se pregunten qué es todo eso del pasado de Luan, sobre una criatura devora universos y Nega, pues aunque aparecen en Semana con los Loud, les digo de una vez, aquí en este fic (a pesar de ya estar muertos ambas entidades) seguirán teniendo impacto por su mero recuerdo. **

**Y estoy agradecido de nuevo por todo el apoyo que este fic tuvo, really, yo pensé que iba a ser algo que solo Arokham y yo íbamos a leer jajajajaja, el siguiente capítulo ya es el final, y ahora sí, se viene lo que prometí el Profesor en su máximo esplendor. Sean pacientes, ya vieron, máxima la espera es de un mes. Sobre el villano, dudo enserio que nadie lo conozca, es un villano de Doctor Who, peeeeeeero, es bastante desconocido, porque es un villano de los audio libros de la serie clásica, el Nobody No One está libre, y nadie estará a salvo, van a temer. **

**Bueno, definitivamente estoy muy agradecido, y espero no decepcionarlos, que acabando sigue la historia de los Angeles llorones (ya sin el Doctor, pero con otra sorpresita jaja).**


	4. Parte 1D

**Dimensional Loud: El poder de las palabras**

**Parte IV **

La explosión de la estación de policía ocurrió simultáneamente tanto cuando el Ninguno Nadie traicionó a la Luan Loud de esa dimensión, así como cuando Lincoln y la otra Luan alcanzaron la paz. Lo que todos no sospechaban, es que el causante de esa explosión el mismísimo Profesor, el cual cargaba con diferentes artefactos con forma de pistola, pero que definitivamente no eran pistolas.

—Exijo hablar con la señorita Lori Loud.—dijo entrando por la puerta como si nada.

—¡Disparen!—fue una orden que dio algún policía.

Desde diferentes ángulos todos intentaron disparar al Profesor, pero las balas se detenían a pocos centímetros de distancia del hombre. El Profesor estaba presionando en el bolso de su bata un artefacto que frenaba magnéticamente las balas de sus adversarios, con la desventaja de que él tampoco podía usar armas porque era un escudo de ambos lados.

Las balas comenzaron a perder intensidad, hasta que finalmente todos los disparos terminaron. Fue entonces que el Profesor dejo de presionar el botón y todas las balas que habían estado flotando magnéticamente cayeron al suelo, muchas aún calientes.

—¿Por qué siempre es primero dispara y luego pregunta?—dijo el Profesor decepcionado y apuntando con uno de sus aparatos al techo.

Varios intentaron correr para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, el Profesor disparó a una bombilla eléctrica provocando que distintos rayos salieran lanzados a todos los elementos metálicos, incluida su propia pistola. Al dar la electricidad todos caían desmayados por el impacto, los pocos que se mantenían de pie solo lograban dar uno o dos pasos antes de caer. Mientras que el Profesor solo revisaba el estado de esa arma con sus guantes de plástico aislantes ni siquiera sintió la descarga eléctrica.

Aunque parecía despejado, el Profesor utilizó sus gafas (que al hacer clic en el lente derecho comenzaron a brillar en verde) para examinar térmicamente sus alrededores, todas las fuentes de calor seguían en el suelo.

—Bueno, a menos que alguien quisiera detenerme, yo creo que entraré a por mí Luan, ¿Nadie está dispuesto a detenerme? ¿No? Que amables.—se burló para abrir la puerta a la siguiente habitación, no sin antes activar el escudo magnético.

Desde fuera tanto Donna como el Doctor habían sentido la explosión desde la parte trasera de la estación de policía, cosa que había provocado que el Doctor sacara su destornillador sónico y Donna, viendo de uno a otro lado, tomó lo primero que pudo usar como arma.

—¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Es enserio?—reclamó el Doctor.

—Tiene muchas más utilidades de las que estas dispuesto a admitir.—dijo Donna a la defensiva abriendo la puerta y apuntando de uno a otro lado con su bolígrafo.

Ambos recorrieron un pasillo que tenía el techo derrumbado, antes de girar a la derecha, entrando por un espacio en el que antiguamente debían hallarse oficinas o cuarteles. Pero ahora solo parecían ser mesas llenas de provisiones, muchas de estas parecían estar a medio quemar.

—Parece que la policía controlaba las raciones de la población.—dedujo el Doctor—Suena a socialismo, no me gusta.—dijo tensando los dientes y mejilla a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

Donna siguió recorriendo con la mirada, hasta que giró en un pasillo y se detuvo en seco. Una ametralladora le estaba apuntando directamente.

—¿Quién eres tú?—exigió saber la chica con el arma.

—Donna Noble.—dijo rápidamente la mujer levantando las manos—Soy compañera del Doctor…

Eso fue suficiente para que el Doctor diera media vuelta y tratara de acercarse lentamente.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? Pensé que Lincoln los había distraído.—dijo esa chica rubia—Doctor, no sé dónde este, pero tiene unos segundos antes de que decida abrir fuego contra la señorita Donna, a menos claro que entre en mi campo de visión.—dijo la chica sin tartamudear—Uno…

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!—dijo el Doctor levantando ambos brazos, pero sin soltar el destornillador sónico—Nunca me han gustado las amenazas a mano armada.—dijo poniéndose delante de Donna, intentando protegerla extendiendo sus brazos.

—Tiempos difíciles requieren medidas complicadas.—dijo la chica—Vaya, usted enserio que no se parece al Profesor.—dijo esa chica levantando el arma—Así que dígame, ¿Por qué está en la comisaría usted? ¿Y por qué aparece justo después de que se escuchara una explosión y disparos de mis hombres?

—Debo admitir que las circunstancias no lucen favorables.—admitió el Doctor tratando de mostrar una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

—Nunca lo son.—dijo Donna a su espalda.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarnos…—carraspeó el Doctor aun intentando mantener la sonrisa—Por lo menos, ¿Podría saber quién es usted?

—Me decían Lori antiguamente, últimamente me da igual.—dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos—Lo único que me importa es que responda mis dudas, creo que si conoce un poco la situación porque pasamos, entenderá mis preocupaciones.

—Dimos una vuelta para rescatar a Luan Loud, tienen a la equivocada.—dijo Donna ocultándose en la espalda del Doctor.

—Oh, excelente.—dijo Lori sonriendo—Por supuesto que la liberaré, ¿Tienen pruebas de que ella no es la asesina de la mitad de mi familia hace cinco años?—preguntó Lori toscamente y levantándose de su asiento—Al menos el Profesor trajo una especie de doble de universo paralelo, ¿Pero usted ni eso? ¿Por qué hay tantos problemas para matar a un malparido demonio? ¿Acaso ustedes son sus protectores?

—Yo sé lo que puede parecer.—dijo el Doctor a la vez que su destornillador se estiraba y abría— Pero realmente no quiero tener problemas, solo ayudo a mis amigos.—dijo a la vez que su destornillador brillaba de verde y hacia un ruido rápido—¡Ahora Donna!

Ambos saltaron de vuelta al pasillo anterior, justo antes de que el agua del sistema antincendios comenzara a ser liberada y los disparos de la ametralladora de Lori se dispersaran lo suficiente como para no darles.

En la parte exterior la Luan de fuego caía desde el tercer piso de un edificio debido a la sacudida que provocó la explosión del Profesor a la Comisaría. Pudo ver brevemente una especie de forma física de su aliado el Ninguno Nadie, sintió tanto miedo que no pudo encender sus flamas eternas.

—Aún me es útil.—dijo aquella voz sin cuerpo—Entonces Luan utilizó un último impulso en sus pies que evitó la fatalidad de la caída.

Y, como si no tuviera opción, Luan utilizó parte de sus poderes en sus pies, provocando que un impulso le hiciera levantarse y caer de pie. A pesar de haber caído más de cuatro metros sin sus poderes, ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a la comisaría, un logro que antes hubiera sido imposible.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?—preguntó Luan al aire.

—Para que mates al resto mientras yo me ocupo del Doctor.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie acercándose a su oído—Sobre todo a tu otra yo, solo imagínate el dulce néctar que sería que todos ellos clamen piedad por tu nombre, todo el poder que me darías, podría cumplir cualquier fantasía…

—¿Cómo la exterminación de toda la vida sobre la Tierra?—preguntó esperanzada—Eso haría feliz a mi amo…

—Sí, sí, todo tipo de vida.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie lanzando una última carcajada—Ve y mata Luan, mira, todos esos guardias desmayados en el vestíbulo, intenta...

—Ohhhhh…

Los ojos de Luan se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Sus manos se encendieron en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a flotar al mismo tiempo que su cabello y vestido comenzaban a bailar el mismo caótico ritmo que el fuego de sus manos. Su risa hueca y demoniaca sonaba constantemente, sin que ella se detuviera para respirar lo más mínimo. Dio una vuelta en el aire al mismo tiempo que de sus manos salían montañas de fuego que cubrieron toda la habitación. No le bastó la primera vez, sino que dio otra vuelta y una tercera, hasta que todos los muebles ya se encontraban quemados, entonces el fuego regresó a sus manos. Todos los cuerpos de los oficiales oficialmente se estaban cremando. Luan pudo oler nuevamente ese dulce olor a carne chamuscada, aunque era una esencia exquisita, les faltaba el gusto a gritos de condolencia y agonía. Quitar la vida a seres sin conciencia no tenía el mismo encanto, al menos para ella.

Fue entonces cuando el agua que activó el Doctor llegaron hasta esa zona y estuvieron a punto de dejar a Luan nuevamente sin poderes.

—Pero una de las tuberías exteriores se rompió y el agua dejo de fluir.—dijo la voz harto de aquellas intervenciones—Luan, te dije que dijeran tu nombre.

—Lo sé, pero la emoción del momento y ya sabes…—dijo Luan intentando chantajearlo con el aroma.

—No, no lo sé, yo tengo solo un objetivo niña estúpida, es matar al Doctor, y necesito todo el poder posible a mi disposición.—dijo aquella voz encorecida—Si te interpones, no olvides que yo puedo eliminarte.

Aquella Luan frunció sus cejas, nadie le daba ordenes, solo su amo, pero si quería exterminar al resto de su familia, no le quedaba más que obedecer.

Desde la parte baja, tanto Lincoln la Luan buena, se encontraban intentando ocultarse en las sombras para que nos los descubrieran. Luan sabía que el Profesor sería capaz de dispararle a este Lincoln, pero ella no quería eso.

—¿Por qué me proteges?—preguntó molesto ese Lincoln—Si tu puedes ser libre, deja que haga lo que sea conmigo…

—Porque no tuviste una infancia, has vivido tantos años en miedo.—dijo ella acariciando su rostro—Ven conmigo, yo perdí a mi Lincoln en la oscuridad, tu perdiste a tu Luan en una oscuridad similar… Sé cómo suena, pero siento que el hermanito que perdí está dentro de ti.—admitió ella sonrojada.

—Y yo puedo ver en ti la hermana que perdí.—admitió él—Aunque no sé si deba acompañarte… Intenté matarte, ¿Qué pasaría si voy a otro universo y veo a mis hermanas muertas? No sé si podría soportarlo.—admitió él con miedo en la mirada.

—Al principio es terrorífico.—admitió ella—Pero podrás redimirte, todos siempre lo logran con el Profesor.

—¿Cuáles todos? ¿Dónde están?—preguntó entonces Lincoln confundido.

"Muertos" esa era la respuesta que tenía que dar Luan, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, no después de todo lo que el Profesor había hecho por todos y cada uno de los acompañantes que tuvo. El hecho de que la mayoría murieran, o lo abandonaran, o se pelearan con él, era un destino casi certero para quienes se atrevieran a entrar a la Nave de la Imaginación.

Pero Luan no tuvo que seguir hablando, porque la puerta del sótano fue abierta, un hombre con una pistola, que en nada se parecía a un arma de fuego, bajó las escaleras y lanzó una risotada.

—No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos Luan Loud.—dijo el Profesor lanzando un suspiro de alivio al ver a su compañera de aventuras apretujada en una esquina—¿Ese es el Lincoln de esta dimensión? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Sin saberlo, la emocionalidad con la cual el Profesor dijo esas palabras, provocó que los poderes del Ninguno Nadie crecieran desmesuradamente, todos presintieron una horrible amenaza desde arriba.

—Profesor, ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No debería estar grabando su programa?—preguntó entonces Luan acercándose, siempre manteniendo al Lincoln de esa dimensión en su espalda.

—Lo estaría haciendo, pero aparentemente la señorita Lori Loud consideró preciso advertirme de tu ejecución pública, quería confirmar si habían capturado a la real, o a mi compañera, pero estoy casi seguro que aquello no le importaba, puesto que aunque le dije que volviste, insistió en que debían matarte, por si las moscas.—explicó rápidamente el Profesor mientras acomodaba su bata, como si aquello no fuera nada—Entonces le dije que si no se detenía, la iba a frenar personalmente, y aquí estoy.

Lincoln se puso rojo de la vergüenza por aquellas palabras, ahora sabía que su hermana Lori solo quería hacer lo mismo que él. No podía culparla, él mismo intentó hacer ese plan. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión en la parte superior.

—Adivinaré, ¿Usted provocó las explosiones?—preguntó Luan mirando al techo.

—Solo la primera.—dijo el Profesor mirando a su espalda—Oh no… Deje a todos los guardias inconscientes.—dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Entonces quién está defendiendo la base de los ataques de mí Luan?—preguntó Lincoln con un hilo de voz.

Había gritos en la parte superior. Los tres se echaron a correr, Lincoln y Luan hasta ignoraron totalmente que estaban esposados para pasar por la puerta lo más rápido posible e intentar seguir al Profesor. Giraron en un pasillo cerrado donde estaba cayendo agua a montones, hasta que de repente varias balas interrumpieron el camino de ambos.

—¡Ahí está Luan!—gritó Lori Loud sin importarle mantener la cordura—¡Gracias Doctor! ¡Gracias Profesor! ¡Han traído a la asesina a donde pertenece!—volvió a levantar el arma mientras su cabello escurría montones de agua.

El Profesor dio un salto hacia adelante, ocultándose en un escritorio, mientras que Luan y Lincoln hicieron lo mismo, pero del lado contrario. Las balas se hundieron en la pared trasera, al mismo tiempo que los dos jóvenes se agachaban.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Ahí estás hermanito!—gritó entonces Lori—Tengo que admitirlo, eres muy listo, muy, muy listo.—remarcó la chica disparando al techo—¡O extremadamente estúpido!

Tanto Lincoln como Luan sintieron que las balas atravesaban la madera con suma facilidad, y que en cualquier momento un disparo iba a volarles los sesos, así que se levantaron de rodillas a la vez y de un salto llegaron a otro escritorio.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Luan? ¿Están ellos también aquí?—gritó entonces Donna desde otro punto de la habitación.

—Me imagino que también el Profesor, hola a todos.—saludó el Doctor levantando la mano y bajándola rápidamente, evitando más disparos de Lori.

Hubo un silencio de más de tres segundos.

—¡Sí estamos aquí!—gritó el Profesor levantando un espejo—¡Está recargando!

Y entonces todos en la habitación cambiaron de posiciones mientras Lori se apresuraba a cargar directamente contra Luan.

—¡¿Por qué Lincoln?! ¡Te envíe abajo para que la mataras a solas!—gritó Lori con voz casi quebrada y disparando una nueva ráfaga hasta un escritorio al azar—¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¿Qué te detuvo?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, solo distorsionado por el agua del sistema antincendios que cada vez caía con menos intensidad. Una vez terminara su flujo, Lori tendría toda la ventaja.

—¡Recarga!—gritó entonces el Doctor y todos movieron sus posiciones estando agachados, provocando que Lori acelerara aún más sus movimientos y volviera a disparar a distintos escritorios, no logrando nada.

—¡Paren ya! ¡Solo quiero hacer un bien!—gritó Lori dando vueltas sobre sí misma, no iba a disparar una sola vez más sin antes saber al menos donde estaban ocultos cada uno de esos tipejos.

—Asesinar inocentes no puede ser ningún bien.—habló el Profesor sin que ella pudiera identificar bien, pero algún lugar por su izquierda.

—Cuando justificas un fin con los medios, pierdes el punto de una buena acción.—dijo desde su espalda el Doctor.

—¡Eso!—gritó Donna que definitivamente estaba justo al lado de ese hombre.

Gracias a ese grito agudo Lori pudo identificar mejor dónde estaban en su espalda y mandó una ráfaga a un escritorio, esperando terminar cuanto antes con eso, pero no logró nada.

—¡No lo entiendes Lori! ¡Esta Luan no es mala! ¡Ella es buena!—gritó Lincoln harto de todo aquel espectáculo—¡¿Tú por qué haces eso?!

—¡Porque lo perdí todo cuando ella mató a mi familia!—gritó Lori disparando hacia la dirección de dónde venía la voz de Lincoln—¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES LA CORRECTA O NO, ESTÁ MUERTA PARA MÍ!

El agua dejó de caer, provocando que ahora no hubiera ruido que distrajese a Lori, ni que esta tuviera una visión borrosa. El corazón de Luan estaba a punto de estallar de lo acelerado que iba, cuando repentinamente un frío tremendo recorrió a todos, paradójicamente, porque se sentía demasiado calor en la habitación.

—Owh Lori, ¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí?—dijo desde la puerta la Luan de fuego.

—¡Tú!—gritó Lori sin siquiera dudarlo volteando a esa dirección y disparando toda su munición, pero Luan simplemente se volvió completamente de fuego y las balas la atravesaban sin hacerle daño.

El cargador finalmente se terminó, Lori intentó buscar en sus bolsillos para volver a cargar mientras retrocedía, pero no tenía más, había usado las pocas reservas para intentar matar a esas personas indeseables. Su rostro se volvió pálido y sus pupilas se encogieron mientras apuntaba y apretaba un gatillo que no disparaba.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de tantos años?—dijo entonces el fuego en la puerta para después lanzar una larga risotada—Veo que nos hicieron un favor muy grande al deshacerse del agua y el resto de policías.—dijo Luan volviendo a materializarse—Gracias.

—¿Ayudarte a ti y a quién más?—se levantó entonces el Profesor de su escondite.

—Profesor baje…—intentó susurrar la Luan esposada.

—¿Aquí está mi copia? Oh excelente, excelente.—dijo Luan de fuego generando fuego en sus manos—Digan mi nombre y seré piadosa con una muerte rápida.—dijo eso último apuntando tanto a Lori como al Profesor—Esto es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Alto ahí!—salió el Doctor al rescate apuntando su destornillador sónico—¡Este es un generador de agua!—mintió descaradamente—Wow, enserio esto de los universos paralelos es real, mira Donna…—dijo agachando su mirada desde el escritorio donde se habían ocultado.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento Doctor…—respondió aun en el suelo Donna.

—Oh vamos, he enfrentado cosas peores, una niña con poderes de fuego no es…

—Entonces el escritorio donde estaba el Doctor no soportó su peso y se rompió en dos.—dijo una voz que estaba en la habitación pero no parecía venir de ninguna parte.

Dicho y hecho, el Doctor sintió como su escritorio era roto a la mitad, pero el Doctor dio un salto hacia el suelo y evitó por poco una caída mucho peor.

—Esa voz…—dijo entonces el Doctor abriendo mucho los ojos—No puede ser…

—¡Pero sí puedo ser!—la voz volvió a hablar—¿Me extrañaste vieja presa?

—¿Vieja presa?—preguntó Donna sin entender—¿Qué está pasando aquí Doctor?

—Oh veo que cambiaste a la joven Ace y ese tonto de Tomas.—dijo entonces el Ninguno Nadie provocando que todos, menos la Luan de fuego sintieran mucho frío—¿Quién esta nueva víctima?

—¡Aléjate de ella!

La usual aura de amabilidad del Doctor fue removida cuando dio media vuelta, volteando a ver que Donna seguía de una sola pieza. Respiraba fuertemente de la nariz y apuntaba con su destornillador sónico al aire.

—¿Por qué Doctor? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Temes que le haga lo mismo que le haga a la maldita e indefensa Evelyn? ¿Aún te duele su perdida?—dijo el Ninguno Nadie rebozando de alegría—¡Bueno, espero que estés listo para otra perdida entonces!

—¡Donna corre!—gritó entonces el Doctor con tanta fuerza que las venas de su cuello se mostraban.

La mujer adulta se levantó a tropezones, pero obedeció la orden a duras penas, aunque el Ninguno Nadie solo le faltó decir una palabra, con simpleza y tacto.

—Luan.

Inmediatamente una bola de fuego recorrió la habitación y golpeó justo enfrente de Donna, casi le provocó quemaduras de alto grado, de no ser porque Donna saltó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe en la espalda que la dejo en el suelo, viendo una luz potente de un candelabro.

—Pero lo que Donna no podía sospechar era que el candelabro del techo debido a la explosión sufrió una caída y atravesó su cabeza.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie con simpleza.

—¡Donna!—gritó el Doctor intentando correr en su dirección, pero era demasiado tarde.

El Profesor entonces apuntó con el arma que había apuntado antes al candelabro en caída, sin importarle que la Luan de fuego apuntó a su dirección, disparó, provocando que un rayo fuera en dirección hacia el candelabro, dando en el blanco a mitad del aire y provocando que este rebotara en el aire y cayera a un metro de distancia de Donna Noble. Todos voltearon a ver al Profesor, el cual lanzó una sonrisa y se movió a la derecha esquivando una bola de fuego de Luan.

—Oh, Profesor, Profesor, Profesor, al fin nos conocemos.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie contento, invadiendo las proximidades del Profesor.

Aquella entidad provocaba que, a pesar de estar al lado de una pared con rastros de fuego, sintiera frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Creo que no nos han presentado.—dijo el Profesor intentando correr de donde estaba, pero la voz siempre lo perseguía, más bien dicho, no necesitaba perseguirlo era como si estuviera en toda la habitación.

—Ninguno Nadie, Lord de las Palabras y próximo asesino del Doctor.—dijo la voz como si fuera una tarjeta de presentación—Debo agradecerle, es gracias a usted que estamos todos aquí presentes, por ahora.

El Profesor estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero entonces el Ninguno Nadie comenzó a volverse menos importante a medida que una pared de fuego se acercaba al Profesor. Este se lanzó hacia adelante, hizo una voltereta en el piso y comenzó a correr.

—¡Te dejo a esos idiotas!—gritó la Luan de fuego creando una barrera de fuego con los escritorios entre la parte donde estaban el Profesor, el Doctor y Donna—Yo me encargo de darte más poder… Y vengarme.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

—¡No!—gritó el Profesor intentando retroceder, pero el fuego se lo impedía—¡LUAN!

—¡PROFESOR!—gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación la Luan encadenada.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!—gritó Lincoln abriendo la puerta del calabozo donde habían salido.

Lori y Lincoln bajaron y arrastraron a Luan, mientras la Luan de fuego hacia un lanzallamas con sus manos y gritaba enloquecida una y otra vez:

—¡DIGAN MI NOMBRE! ¡DIGAN MI NOMBRE! ¡MI MALDITO NOMBRE!

Del otro lado de la habitación, tanto el Doctor como el Profesor ayudaron a Donna a levantarse y salir corriendo por el vestíbulo principal. El Ninguno Nadie simplemente seguía en la sintonía de aquellas mentes.

Desde el sótano con el agua hasta las rodillas, los tres Loud corrían desenfrenadamente por la escalera de madera, pero fue prácticamente inútil porque las llamaradas casi los alcanzaron, de no ser porque Lori los tomó de los costados y saltó hacia al lado, rompiendo la madera, evitando que los tres fueran calcinados en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Buen esquive hermanita!—dijo desde la parte superior la Luan de fuego—Veo que tantos años de persecución sirvieron de algo.—dijo flotando en el aire, con una aura de fuego—Que tierno, ¿Creyeron enserio que una habitación como esta podría detenerme?

La Luan buena salió a respirar, pero entonces la Luan de fuego le apuntó, provocando que ella volviera a hundirse en el agua y sintiera como la parte encima suya prácticamente se evaporaba.

Ya no llegaba hasta los tobillos, toda esa agua que se había usado en la parte de arriba por el sistema antincendios había llegado por las tuberías hasta esa parte provocando que ahora llegase hasta prácticamente la cintura y todos pudieran hundirse ligeramente.

—¿No es irónico?—gritó entonces la Luan de fuego—¡Ustedes podrían morir tan fácil si solo dijeran mi nombre! ¡Pero noooo! Prefieren morir asados como langostas, jajaja, como langostas, buena esa.—dijo ella lanzando una carcajada infernal—¡¿Eso te parece más de cómica profesional Luan falsa?!—gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otra bola de fuego a un punto de la habitación.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación bajo el agua, intentando aguantar la respiración lo mejor que podían, pero llevaban casi cuarenta segundos bajo el agua, Lori no pudo más y salió a respirar.

—¡Luan Loud!—gritó entonces entre respiraciones aceleradas y fallidas—Está bien, está bien, si quieres que digamos tu nombre lo haremos, Luan Loud, Luan Loud…—dijo Lori levantando ambas manos y poniéndose de rodillas.

Entonces Lincoln y Luan también salieron a tomar aire, provocando que la Luan de fuego comenzara a generar de su mano una pequeña bola de magma.

—¡Al suelo!—gritó Luan empujando al Lincoln y provocando que ambos se hundieran, excepto sus manos.

La bola de magma dio en el blanco, solo que no el esperado por Luan de fuego, sino en las cadenas que mantenían juntos tanto a la Luan buena como al Lincoln de esa dimensión. Durante un segundo Luan acarició su mano bajo el agua, antes de que una segunda bola de fuego fuera lanzada a su dirección y ella tuviera que nadar bajo el agua para moverse.

—¡Luan Loud! ¡Luan Loud!—gritaba Lori esperando que así ella dejara de disparar—¡Yo lo siento!

Una bola de fuego casi le da de pleno.

—¡¿Te dije que pararas de decir mi nombre?!—gritó entonces Luan enfurecida por no poder calcinar a otra versión suya—¡Todos ustedes van a morir!—gritó hecha furia, pero aún así riendo mientras las orbitas de sus ojos salían al igual que su lengua, órganos que se volvieron de puro fuego.

—¡Cállate!—gritó Lincoln Loud lanzando agua a los ojos de Luan de fuego, provocando que estos se extinguieran.

El resto del cuerpo permaneció en estado sólido, y a la Luan de fuego solo le tomó unos segundo regenerar sus ojos perdidos, momentos en los cuales Lori intentó tirarle también algo de agua, pero esta al ser tan poca prácticamente se derretía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienen armas contra mí? ¿O las desperdiciaron todas con esa farsante?

Una nueva risotada antes de que una pared de fuego surgiera de sus manos y los tres volvieran a hundirse, nadando cada uno por su cuenta.

—¡Salgan! ¡Salgan y digan mi maldito nombre!—gritó Luan subiendo a la puerta—¡Sí no salen voy a quemar toda la habitación con ustedes adentro!

Fue entonces que tanto Luan como Lincoln se posicionaron en la esquina oscura donde antes se habían dado su primer abrazo.

—Luan, Luan mírame.—dijo ese Lincoln acariciando el rostro de su hermana—Sé que intenté matarte, y que fui un gran idiota, pero quiero que sepas que eres buena, y espero que nunca cambies. Gracias por todo…

—¿Qué?—dijo la Luan buena sin entender—Lincoln tenemos que planear algo para escapar… Hay tanto por ver…—intentó continuar ella entre llantos.

Pero Lincoln sabía que no había tiempo, le dio un golpe en el cuello, provocando que Luan buena se hundiera en el agua al no poder controlar el dolor. Lincoln se impulsó de vuelta a la luz y se agarró de la madera quemada de las escaleras mientras respiraba dificultosamente y mantenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vaya, jajajaja, parece que al final sí eras un hombrecito.—dijo Luan malvada acercándose a su hermano con un puño envuelto en fuego—Sé un niño bueno y di mi nombre una última vez.

—Luan Loud.—repitió Lincoln su nombre, provocando que ella bajara la intensidad del fuego—Luan Loud, yo…

—¡Oh mi hermano querido! Créeme que siempre quise matarte de último, pero no desperdiciaré una oportunidad como esta en absoluto.—dijo ella concentrando toda su energía en un puño y poniendo un rostro rojo—¡¿Una última palabra?!

—¡Te amo!—gritó él provocando que la bola de fuego en la mano de Luan se desestabilizara—¡Aún después de todo lo que hiciste creo que queda algo de la hermana que amé en el fondo!—gritó Lincoln entre llantos.

—¡JA JA JA JA!—comenzó ella a materializarse y volver su forma totalmente física, llevándose ambas manos al estómago—¡Eres patético! ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo? Debí haber dejado a Lisa viva, al menos ella no diría tal sentimentalismo barato, pero ohhh Dios…—comenzó a destornillarse y dar golpes que cremaban la escalera— Esto es demasiado bueno…

—Puedes cambiar…Luan Loud.—intentó decirle Lincoln acercándose más—Si en el fondo…

Pero la Luan de fuego estaba en el suelo, regodeándose de la risa, incapaz de pensar que su hermano fuera tan estúpido. Fue demasiado tarde para ella cuando se dio cuenta que Lincoln se abalanzó sobre ella. Al principio intentó atacarlo con un ataque, pero no tenía nada cargado, provocando que sus pieles chocaran y la de Lincoln comenzara a sentir el calor incandescente.

—¡¿Qué intentas?!—gritó Luan mientras las manos de Lincoln comenzaban a arder en fuego debido a que el calor de Luan lo estaba quemando.

—¡Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo!—gritó Lincoln Loud aguantando el tremendo dolor que era tocar a su hermana, tanto físico como mental—¡Abrazarte!

Dio un impulso con sus pies y ambos salieron impulsados de las escaleras. Durante un momento flotaron en el aire, debido a los poderes de Luan, pero ella no esperó que su hermano continuara abrazándola a pesar de estar literalmente adquiriendo verrugas en sus manos y brazos. Cuando el pecho de Lincoln chocó contra el de Luan, ella no pudo mantenerse en el aire. Intentó cambiar de vuelta a su modo intangible de fuego puro, pero fue un error, porque no hubo tiempo suficiente y a nadie transformación el agua la tocó.

Al instante la temperatura promedio del agua de ahí abajo paso de unos pocos grados a estar a mínimo treinta y tantos grados, pero en la zona donde Lincoln intentaba hundir a su hermana, no estaba a cuarenta y tanto, ni a sesenta, sino a más de noventa grados. Luan en su forma de fuego intentó escapar, pero Lori rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle agua donde estaba su hermano menor.

No tenía escapatoria el monstruo. Para la Luan de fuego, lo último que vio fue el techo de madera… Sorprendentemente parecido al techo de su baño hace cinco años atrás, cuando su ex novio había terminado con ella después de engañarla con su mejor amiga, provocando que ella estuviera bajo el agua en la bañera, mirando al techo desde debajo del agua durante casi media hora… Sí, esa sensación de que una parte de ella estaba muriendo era la misma. La única diferencia era que en aquella ocasión años atrás, un fuego profundo invadió todo su ser, y su amo le dio las ordenes claras de exterminar a todos los que pudiera, claro, no sin antes darle una visión del mundo perfecto, un mundo donde los monstruos como Luan podrían campar a sus anchas… Sin gente que pudiera lastimarla. Una sociedad purgada desde las cenizas.

Pero mientras se hundía y todo su cuerpo, flama o no, eran cubiertos con agua, fría agua y su visión se volvía borrosa, ella pudo sentirlo, esta vez no habría nada que la salvaría, esta vez cuando la oscuridad llegó, no le dio una nueva oportunidad. Estaba vez su flama estaba siendo apagada para siempre. Intentó generar mucha energía con su cuerpo, provocando que la piel de Lincoln quedara cosida.

Pero no pudo resistirlo mucho más, al haber estado bajo el fuego en forma de fuego puro, estaba siendo apagada.

Lincoln continuó abrazándola mientras sus piernas luchaban por hundirse, cada vez iba sintiendo menos cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que mover cada uno de sus músculos provocaba que estos dolieran demasiado, estaba comenzando a sangrar de las heridas… Pero Lincoln sonrió cuando pudo ver ese demonio desaparecer bajo el agua. Lincoln no le importaba lo que perdió, con tal de ver a ese monstruo desaparecer.

Cuando finalmente no quedó ni pizca de Luan él dejo de luchar, ya sin sentir apenas toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Y comenzó a flotar, ahora él veía el mismo techo. Le pareció sorprendente que nunca se fijara en los pequeños detalles como esos… La vida era preciosa si lo pensaba de la manera correcta… Pero llevaba cinco años pensando tanto en el odio y la venganza, que hasta ese momento no pudo darse cuenta que en el techo una de las luces fallaba, provocando una zona ciega.

—¡Lincoln!—gritaron tanto Lori como la única Luan que quedaba.

Luan quedó de su lado derecho y Lori del izquierdo. Ambas lo tomaban de sus manos chamuscadas y llenas de quemaduras, hubiera tenido varias ampollas como en su cuello, pero todas estaban reventadas y de estas salía sangre.

—Hey, lo logramos…—intentó sonreír Lincoln.

—No, no, no…—comenzó a llorar Luan—Lincoln, no tú…

—Está bien, ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo que cuando todo acabase, volvería a ver a mi familia y amigos, ¿No?—le recordó Lincoln intentando lanzar una risotada al final, pero solo provocó que escupiera sangre—Abrásenme… Tengo frío.

Ambas obedecieron sin rechistar, a pesar de que la carne de Lincoln tenía un olor extraño, pesado y horroroso a quemado.

—No, no después de tantos años Lincoln… Te prohíbo morir soldado, Lincoln, no.—hablaba por primera vez con voz quebrada Lori—Hermano, no…

—Está bien Lori, morí por la causa.—dijo Lincoln comenzando a llorar, aunque ambas estaban seguras que no por dolor, era imposible que alguna vez volviera a sentir dolor.

—¡Por favor no digas eso! ¡Te vas a poner bien!—dijo Luan comenzando a asentir rápidamente—¡El profesor tiene cura para casi todo!

—No quiero una cura, quiero paz.—dijo entonces Lincoln volviendo a mirar al cielo estrellado encima suyo—Y lo encontré al fin, gracias a ti, Luan Loud…—volvió a escupir sangre a la vez que sus diez hermanas lo rodeaban, Luan no era su vieja hermana, sino aquella que estaba a su lado derecho—Las amo…

Intentó volver a inhalar, pero nunca volvió a exhalar.

Lori entonces lanzó un grito que casi rompió su garganta y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, pero no encontró nada. Lincoln finalmente había alcanzado paz.

Luan Loud había visto tantas veces morir a su hermanito pero aquella vez era diferente. Volvió a sentir lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, las limpió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!—le gritó Lori intentando retener el cuerpo entre llantos desesperados.

Luan también había visto muchas personas que no podía ella salvar, sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Y su hermana Lori de esa dimensión, era una de ellas. Así que decidió respetar el deseo y luto de ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Cerró la puerta detrás suya, solo para encontrarse con que el fuego aún consumía gran parte de las oficinas. Así que volteó a otro pasillo, este con salida externa y salió de aquel infierno para no volver.

Aunque sabía que nunca olvidaría a ese Lincoln. Al fin podía tener un recuerdo agradable de su hermano, uno que llegó a conocer más de cerca después de tantos años.

Y eso hizo que Luan sonriera de medio lado mientras la luz del sol caía en su rostro.

Pero, mientras Luan Loud podía tener al fin paz. La cosa no era igual para el Doctor y el Profesor, los cuales habían logrado evadir al Ninguno Nadie mientras dejaban que Donna se apoyara sobre ellos, pero una vez estuvieron afuera reconocieron que no iban a poder correr con Donna entre brazos, causando que el Doctor la dejara escondida detrás de una piedra.

—Donna, cúbrete los oídos, no tiene forma física, si no lo escuchas, nada de lo que él diga se volverá real.—dijo el Doctor poniendo ambas manos de su compañera—¡Hasta que no me vuelvas a ver no oigas nada de nadie!—le ordenó el Doctor firmemente antes de levantarse y salir corriendo junto al Profesor.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a la zona de derrumbes donde previamente habían estado ocultados el Doctor y Donna, a la distancia el cadáver de Zach se podía ver si escalaban por la montañita.

—Entonces, ¿Llevan muchos años conociéndose?—preguntó el Profesor ocultándose junto al Doctor.

—Solamente me lo he topado como tres o cuatro veces, pero siempre me toma desprevenido.—comentó el Doctor molesto, luego mostró los dientes—Una vez mató a una de mis acompañantes…

—Lamento oírlo, sé lo que es perder.—dijo el Profesor con pésame intentando ver por encima del hombro—¿Es un ser adimensional?

—Sí, viene de un universo paralelo donde no existe el espacio tridimensional, o el tiempo como lo conocemos, es un lord de las palabras, toma la energía que provocan las palabras y las usa para expandirse.—explicó rápidamente el Doctor—Y no sé cómo derrotarlo.

—¿Palabras con significado?—preguntó entonces el Profesor—¡Entonces por eso Luan quería que dijésemos su nombre!—entendió finalmente.

—Sí, puede que tomara fuerza de esa manera.—admitió el Doctor—¿Y por qué dijo que fue gracias a ti que todos podemos estar aquí?—preguntó el Doctor inquisitivo.

—Cuando tu Tardis y mi Maquina de la Imaginación coexistieron sin ningún problema, supe rápidamente que algo malo había pasado.—dijo el Profesor como si fuera lo más natural—Tal vez esa cosa me encontrase en mis viajes interdimensionales y usara mi energía de salto para redirigir tu Tardis a mi espacio tiempo doblado.—dijo con simpleza.

—Oh claro, clásica coyuntura del punto de origen.—dijo el Doctor como si aquello fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—Sí, eso, sigan hablando.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie apareciendo en cualquier lugar alrededor de ambos—Wibidu babilu, parloteo científico, me encanta.

Ambos juntaron sus espaldas, el Profesor levantando su arma de rayos eléctricos y el Doctor levantando su destornillador sónico. No había nadie más en aquel lugar de manera física, pero el Ninguno Nadie no necesitaba que hubiera nadie más, tenía todas las herramientas necesarias para acabar con su presa.

—¡Alto ahí!—gritó el Profesor apuntando al cielo y luego al suelo.

—El arma del Profesor fue accionada y dio contra el Doctor mandando a ambos en el aire.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie al oído del Profesor, provocando que este se asustara y al intentar voltear hacia atrás accionara su propia arma.

El rayo acertó en una viga de construcción derrumbada, subiendo hacia arriba, luego dando en el techo de la parte superior y debido al ángulo de vuelta el rayo se dirigió directamente al rostro del Doctor. Este intentó apuntar con su destornillador sónico, pero el rayo fue tan veloz que en lugar de darle en el rostro le dio en su codo.

—¡Ahhhh!—gritó llevándose su mano izquierda al codo derecho y dejando caer el destornillador sónico, provocando que una onda expansiva saliera en todas direcciones.

Tanto el Doctor como el Profesor terminaron volando en el aire durante un momento hasta que cayeron de bruces contra el suelo lleno de escombros, levantando una gran humarada de polvo.

—¿Ninguno se lastimó? Que decepcionante Profesor, pensé que su arma era útil.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie haciendo sonidos como si chasqueara una boca inexistente.

—¡Cállate!—gritó el Profesor volviendo a disparar al aire, provocando que el disparo se perdiera en el aire.

—¡No lo escuches!—gritó el Doctor rechinando los dientes—¡Y tira esa arma, cada que la dispares tú va a…!

Fue interrumpido porque desde el cielo el Doctor pudo ver un rayo cayendo directamente hacia su rostro, a pesar de que el Profesor había disparado hacia otro lado, pero el viento debió haberlo desviado. El Doctor giró sobre si mismo y aunque pudo sentir el impacto a su lado, no salió lastimado.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando Doctor? Mientras más vivas, más gente voy a lastimar.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie como si de un buen consejero se tratase—Solo tienes que morir… Unas, ¿Cuántas regeneraciones te quedan?

—Una…—dijo el Doctor intentando levantarse.

—Dos veces, ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie—Morirás, yo recibo mi paga de los Daleks, y el Profesor puede dejar a Donna en su dimensión de origen.—comenzó a hablar de manera que solo el Doctor pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Dónde está?—gritó el Profesor levantándose y apuntando a todos lados, aunque supiera que era inútil.

Entonces el Profesor recordó, todas las veces que él disparara el arma iba a provocar que el Doctor recibiera una descarga… Intentó recargarse una columna mientras pensaba en cómo deshacerse de un ser sin dimensiones físicas… Entonces era solo un montón de palabras con significado… Si las palabras no eran cumplidas, entonces podría debilitarlo, pero no era posible debilitarlo si volvía disparar entonces el arma iba a dar contra el Doctor. A menos que jugara con los significados, todo siempre tiene un vacío legal.

—¡Eso es!—gritó el Profesor tomando desde su bata un dispositivo con un gran botón rojo—¡Hey Doctor!

A un metro de distancia, el Doctor estaba escuchando las distintas voces del Ninguno Nadie, el cual estaba totalmente sumergido en hundir al Doctor en su miseria, le hizo recordar las voces de sus más preciados acompañantes, ya sea que estos hayan muerto, olvidado o peor. Escuchó a su nieta Susan, a su mejor amigo escoces Jamie, a la tierna Jo Grant, a su querida Sarah Jane Smith, el niño que mató Audric, a la chica que nunca pudo salvar Peri Brown, y así otras tantas voces que se acumulaban en su cabeza y decían todas las mismas frases, a veces alguno resaltaba sobre los demás.

—¡Es hora de morir abuelo! ¡Como cuando me abandonaste en un país en guerra! ¿Recuerdas?—gritaba desde el torbellino de voces su nieta.

—¡Sí! ¡Que muera el Doctor! ¡Que muera el Doctor!—festejaba la voz de su más reciente compañera, Martha.

—¡Te lo mereces por dejarme morir!—habló desde el fondo la voz de Peri.

—¡Dí mi vida por ti!—habló también de cerca Charley Pollard.

—¡Nunca volviste por mí!—dijo la voz de Rose Tyler.

Todas las voces se aglomeraban para torturar la vida del viajero del tiempo, tanta gente que conocía, tantos amigos

y acompañantes, tanta tristeza y soledad acumulada en cientos de años de viajes por el espacio y el tiempo. El Doctor estaba más herido que por cualquier bala o disparo directo. Tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras intentaba tapar sus oídos, pero era demasiado tarde, el Ninguno Nadie ya tenía su mente totalmente.

—¡Que muera el Doctor! ¡Que muera el Doctor!—proclamaban las voces al mismo tiempo siendo guiadas por una sola, la del Ninguno Nadie, que se escuchaba por encima de todas cada vez más y más.

—¡La viga del techo cayó sobre el Doctor y atravesó sus dos corazones!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie al mismo tiempo que volvía a provocar que las voces corrieran como remolino alrededor de la cabeza del Doctor.

La viga que antes había sido acertada con un rayo se balanceó por un ventarrón y aunque se resistía, posiblemente porque el Ninguno Nadie estaba usando mucha de su energía en el ataque mental al Doctor, era evidente que estaba a pocos segundos de caer, si el Doctor se moviera podría evitarlo, pero estaba de rodillas vencido.

—¡Doctor!—gritó entonces el Profesor lanzando al aparato—¡Presione el botón rojo!

El Doctor levantó la vista y vio el pequeño aparato ser lanzado a su posición, sin saber que al mismo tiempo la viga encima suya estaba a punto de caer. Logró capturar el aparato, le dio un vistazo rápido, parecía hecho de una forma precaría, pero tenía tecnología que él desconocía, subió la mirada para ver directamente al Profesor, un humano con tecnología totalmente nueva para él.

La viga cayó y el Doctor presionó el botón, provocando que las voces salieran disparadas de su cabeza y la viga se detuviera a mitad del aire por alguna especie de campo magnético. El Doctor, que ahora solo escuchaba esas voces a la distancia sonrió y medio lado y dio un salto en dirección al Profesor, causando que la viga cayera en el suelo, sin darle un golpe. El Doctor dejo de presionar el botón, las voces a su alrededor apenas eran escuchadas por encima del latido de sus dos corazones, acelerado.

—¿Contradecirlo?—preguntó el Doctor viendo a los ojos al Profesor.

—¿Qué poder va a tener si sus palabras no tienen valor?—contestó el contrario volviendo a tomar su arma y disparando al Doctor dos veces.

Con tan solo dejar presionado el botón los rayos eléctricos golpearon alrededor del Doctor, pero no le hicieron nada, provocando que finalmente las voces quedaran calladas, ahora solo quedaba la del Ninguno Nadie.

Tanto el Doctor como el Profesor lanzaron una risotada antes de que un ladrillo explotara en mil pedazos seguido de un grito endemoniado.

—¡Basta!—gritó el Lord de las Palabras tratando de imponer su autoridad, pero le faltaba fuerza, era como si estuviera siendo drenado a medida que Luan fallaba en hacer que otros dijeran su nombre—¡No debí ser tan amable!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie a ambas figuras—¡Profesor dispare a matar al Doctor!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie.

A pesar de que el Profesor intentó negarse, este apuntó rápidamente al Doctor, pero la reacción del viajero del tiempo fue precisa, causando que solo volvieran a chocar el campo magnético y los rayos eléctricos, pero esta vez no eran disparos cortos, sino un rayo extendido, provocando que alrededor del Doctor se formara una cadena de rayos que intentaban cruzar el campo magnético.

—¡No quiero hacerle daño!—gritó el Profesor intentando mover su mano con el arma, pero era inútil, esa mano no tenía él voluntad.

—No, no, no…—hablaba el Ninguno Nadie sin ser escuchado, su poder se estaba desvaneciendo, si no mataba al Doctor de manera directa, tendría que caer nuevamente a amenazas—¡Suficiente Profesor!

Dicho eso el Profesor dejo de disparar, causando que tanto él como el Doctor cayeran al suelo agotados, uno por pelear contra su mano y el otro porque dentro del campo magnético había poco oxígeno.

—¿Así que no quieres morir Doctor? Entonces mataré al resto, y te quedarás estancado aquí para siempre.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie a ambas cabezas—¡Profesor! ¡Viajero Interdimensional! Ya ha sufrido suficiente, tome una piedra y golpee su cabeza hasta que la rompa para que el Doctor miré el proceso y sepa que seguirá después su amiga Donna, la niña Luan esa y de ser necesario todos los que pueda hasta que él decida morir de una maldita vez.

El cielo fue oscurecido, provocando que, a la distancia, la Luan buena y Donna voltearan a ver hacia la dirección donde sus compañeros estaban luchando una batalla perdida. Donna con su levita enredada en sus oídos para no escuchar nada salió corriendo, mientras que Luan fue sin saber del todo cuál era la forma de combatirlo.

Ambas llegaron a la escena al mismo tiempo que el Profesor tomaba una piedra grande y comenzaba a temblar violentamente, definitivamente no quería hacer lo que siguiera. Ambas intentaron correr para detenerlo, sin darse cuenta del problema que aún rondaba en ese pequeño espacio.

—¡¿Por qué no me obligaste a mí desde el principio?! ¿Por qué siempre a los demás?—gritó el Doctor al cielo, no encontrando respuesta—Son humanos… No importa que el Profesor tenga super tecnología, todos los que manipulas son humanos… ¡No puedes controlarme lo suficiente a mí!—gritó lleno de alegría el Doctor cerrando los ojos—¡JA! ¡Oblígame a abrir los ojos!

Pero nada sucedió, la presencia maligna seguía ahí, sin decir palabra alguna, el Doctor ya no podía ver nada, pero sí podía escuchar, sobre todo como tanto Luan como Donna intentaban por todos los medios frenarlo después de que se diera el primer golpe.

—Oh, noooo, el Doctor me ha derrotado de nuevo.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie de manera sarcástica en las mentes de todos, menos Donna.

—¡¿Quién está hablando?!—gritó entonces Luan volteando de uno a otro lado, provocando que el Profesor y Donna negaran con la cabeza.

—Hola pequeña, veo que si estás aquí, eso significa que mi Luan fracasó miserablemente, no esperaba menos de alguien tan estúpida.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie provocando que Luan se levantara para limpiar el aire a su alrededor—Oh, que ternura.

—¡ALEJENLO DE MÍ!

—¡LUAN!—gritó el Profesor a la vez que con su mano libre intentaba volver a golpearse su cabeza, pero Donna lo tomó rápidamente.

—No temas niñita, tu otra parte estuvo tan feliz de ayudarme, de hecho, ríe para mí.—ordenó el Ninguno Nadie.

—JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.—comenzó a reír Luan sin ninguna señal de risa en su rostro, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente entre risa y risa—¡JA JA JA JA!—intentó llevar sus manos a la boca, pero su cuerpo se retorcía con tal de reír una y otra vez.

El Doctor entonces se permitó abrir los ojos, y notó que su tan preciado destornillador sónico se encontraba al alcance de su brazo, si tan solo se estiraba un poco, pero a sabiendas que el Ninguno Nadie intentaría algo, prefirió dar un salto y tomar el destornillador con una mano y con la otra el artefacto protector del Profesor.

—Buena chica.—dijo el Ninguno Nadie estando concentrado en Luan—¡Ahora ve a obligar al Doctor que vea como el Profesor se mata a sí mismo, quiero que rías más fuerte a medida que se va dando más golpes.

Luan intentó resistirse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a ella, igual que las risas compulsivas, se levantó cual muñeca de trapo y se abalanzó contra el Doctor entre risas para tomarlo de entre las axilas y abrirle los ojos, usando sus piernas para que el Doctor no pudiera atacarla de vuelta.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA!—intentaba llorar Luan mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—¡PARA!—gritó el Doctor molesto.

—No, no, no, ya me desespere, esta caza ha durado demasiado, eres un rival digno Doctor, pero tienes una debilidad importante y depreciable.—dijo el Lord de las Palabras provocando que las nubes que cubrían el cielo incrementaran en negrura—Tus sentimientos patéticos y débiles ante seres inferiores son los mismos que crearan tu propia muerte, hermoso, ¿No es así?—dijo eso último para después sonar más fuerte del lado del Profesor—¡Por favor Profesor, realice lo que se le pidió, pero antes quite la protección de Donna!

El Profesor respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando pelear contra sus brazos, dejándose caer al suelo, pero era inútil, con un simple estirón retiró a Donna su gabardina provocando que esta se quejara. Todos temblaron de miedo, si esa cosa también obtenía el control de Donna entonces todo estaba perdido. Pero el Profesor supo que era entonces o nunca.

—¡Donna me ordenó que tomara una piedra y rompiera la cabeza!—gritó el Profesor rompiéndose la garganta para que la voz del Ninguno Nadie no fuera escuchada por Donna—¡NO LO ESCUCHES!

—¿Romper una cabeza?—repitió Donna sin poder escuchar al Ninguno Nadie debido al grito del Profesor.

Fue en ese momento que Donna tomó el bolígrafo que antes había tomado de arma, la dejo en el piso, pudo escuchar al Ninguno Nadie susurrando, pero estaba gastando gran parte de su poder en obligar a los otros dos, causando que Donna tuviera unos segundos para pensar, tomó la mano del Profesor donde tenía una piedra y lo obligó a machacar una punta del lápiz.

—¡¿Qué?!—el Ninguno Nadie se sintió ofendido—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Ya está Profesor! ¡Rompió una cabeza con una piedra!—gritó Donna mostrando la parte de la punta, la cual estaba totalmente rota por el golpe.

El Profesor sintió nuevamente sus músculos y sin perder el tiempo llevó sus manos a los oídos y se levantó para correr en dirección a Luan.

—¡Alto!—ordenó el Ninguno Nadie sin ningún efecto al no ser escuchado.

El Profesor logró teclear a Luan, dejando expuesto sus oídos.

—¡Al fin libre!—gritó el Profesor levantando ambos brazos, activando el campo magnético y usando su destornillador sónico, el cual comenzó a brillar en verde, causando que el campo se expandiera por el suficiente terreno para cubrir a los cuatro.

Al principio Luan continuó riendo aunque su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo, pero una vez el silencio los inundó ella terminó de reír, provocando que su llanto inundara su rostro nuevamente.

—Por un demonio…—dijo el Profesor dejándose caer en el suelo y tocando la parte donde se golpeó con la piedra—No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo…

—Doctor, Doctor, ¿Estás bien?—se acercó Donna Noble arrodillándose.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.—dijo el Doctor mirando al cielo durante un segundo para poder respirar—Le voy a ser sincero Profesor, para derrotar a ese malnacido monstruo necesitaría mi Tardis, para provocar que el sistema de traducción automática universal nos prohíba entender lo que él dice, de esa manera, aunque hable, no tendría sentido para cualquiera que lo escuche.—admitió el Doctor.

—Pero su Tardis está en mi Nave de la Imaginación, que está en orbita ahora mismo con esta Tierra paralela…—dijo el Profesor llevándose una mano a la frente—Y aun falta más de media hora antes de que el sistema de teletransportación vuelva a funcionar.

Todos miraron al cielo.

—Profesor, pensé que su capa magnética de protección solo cubría a una persona.—admitió Luan.

—Lo hace normalmente.—interrumpió el Doctor—Pero yo amplifique la señal para que tuviéramos unos treinta y ocho metros de espacio cuadrado de protección… treinta y siete.—dijo el Doctor viendo el aparato—Y seguirá bajando hasta que se quede sin energía.

—No podemos estar aquí recostados para siempre, tenemos que escapar.—dijo Donna molesta.

—No tenemos forma de derrotarlo, si nosotros evitamos escucharlo manipulará a la gente de esta dimensión, si eso falla, intentará algo más, si eso falla creará una forma física para tomar un arma y dispararnos directamente, aunque ya fallara así antes, lo volvería a hacer, es un cazador, no se va a rendir…—dijo el Doctor molesto.

—¿Cómo es posible que un montón de palabras sin cuerpo tengan tanto poder?—dijo Luan molesta—No lo sé Luan Loud.—se contestó su mano mientras fingía moverla como ventrilocuista.

—¡No digas tu nombre!—intentaron interrumpirla tanto el Profesor como el Doctor a la vez, temiendo que el Ninguno Nadie obtuviera más poder.

—¿Por qué?—dijo Luan sin entender.

—Así ganó poder, cuando la gente decía tu nombre solo le daban más poder a él para que pudiera manipular más y más.—dijo el Doctor decepcionado.

—¿Por qué mi nombre le da poder? ¿Qué tiene de especial?—preguntó ella con cierta culpa—Yo no soy importante…

—¡Exacto! ¡No eres importante!—gritó el Profesor levantándose—No es importante para gente como el Doctor y Donna porque no te tienen el suficiente aprecio, y para ti es solo tu nombre una palabra tan natural, pero en este universo, particularmente esta ciudad, es un nombre temido y respetado que provoca muchos sentimienñtos… ¡Claro!

—Estamos en veinte metros cuadrados, ¿Qué se le ocurre Profesor?—preguntó entonces el Doctor.

—Basta de misticismos baratos.—dijo el Profesor acercándose al Doctor y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—Es evidente que usted desea saber mi nombre y yo el suyo.—admitió mientras le limpiaba el hollín—Thalemus, Profesor Palidemus Thalemus.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus después de tantos años sin haber usado ese nombre.

—¡¿Ese fue su nombre?!—gritó ofendida Luan—¡Me dijo que después de perder a sus sobrinos no quería volver a escucharlo!

—He cambiado de opinión, hay tantos universos que explorar, mundos enteros que ayudar, ¿No lo crees Luan? Hace tres años casi exactos, tú me dijiste esas palabras y es por eso que hoy seguimos aquí.

—Las palabras, cuando son dichas con convicción, efectivamente tienen un gran poder.—contribuyó el Doctor—Y ya que insiste en saber mi nombre, aunque no es importante el nombre, sino la persona…—intentó resistir a revelarlo—Que rayos, es usted un ser humano capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, algo que yo no puedo, lo merece.

Dicho eso el Doctor se acercó al oído del Profesor Thalemus y susurró algo que ni Luan, ni siquiera la mismísima Donna pudieron escuchar. Pero que el Profesor quedó impactado, luego volteó a ver al Doctor.

—Vaya, es un nombre algo feo.—dijo finalmente provocando que el Doctor comenzara a reírse con el rostro avergonzado—Entiendo que nunca quisieras decirlo a tus compañeros.

—Tal vez algún día debería, hasta entonces, diga su plan Profesor.—dijo levantándose y acercándose a las chicas—Quince metros cuadrados.

—¡Él quiere poder para manipularnos!—dijo el Profesor Thalemus provocando que todos asintieran—¡Entonces démosle lo que quiere!—gritó con fuerza.

Tanto Donna como Luan lo miraron con confusión, pensando que se había deschavetado.

—Temo que ni siquiera yo lo sigo Profesor.—admitió el Doctor—Queremos precisamente que pierda el poder…

—¡Planta!—dijo entonces el Profesor Thalemus dando un pequeño salto en su posición—¡Planta planta planta plantaplantaplantaplantaplantaplantaplantaplan!—decía cada vez más emocionado—¡Taplan!

—¿Se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza Profesor?—sugirió Luan sin entender nada.

—¡Planta taplan!—gritó entonces el Doctor llevando ambas manos a la cabeza—¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!

—¿Estamos seguros que esa cosa no era una alucinación de histeria colectiva?—dijo entonces Donna asustada.

—¡Él tiene el poder de las palabras!—dijo el Profesor Thalemus de manera simplificada—¡Si las palabras pierden su significado!

—¡Él pierde su poder!—gritó entonces el Doctor emocionado—¡Rápido tapen sus oídos y comiencen a gritar Luan Loud lo más fuerte que puedan!

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verse, subieron sus hombros y obedecieron, dejando que la locura colectiva de ambos se apoderara de ellas.

—¡Luan Loud!—gritó entonces el Profesor Thalemus.

—¡Luan Loud!—gritó el Doctor sin taparse los oídos.

—¡Luan Loud!—se unió Donna Noble intentando dar saltos para darle más energía.

—¡Luan Loud! ¡Luan Loud! ¡Luan Loud!—repetía la susodicha en múltiples ocasiones.

El Doctor lanzó el escudo a otro lado provocando que la barrera que tenían contra el Ninguno Nadie fuera rota, volviendo a sentir el frío que previamente los había paralizado, pero esta vez no estaban dispuestos a escucharlo.

—¡Luan Loud! ¡Luan Loud! ¡Luan Loud!

El Ninguno Nadie comenzó a estar confundido, pero rápidamente se sintió agradecido, su víctima finalmente había aceptado su destino pusilánime y le estaba dando el poder.

—¡Gracias Doctor!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie, sin que fuera capaz de que alguien lo escuchara.

—Luan Loud, LuanLoudLuanLoudLuanLoudLu…—repetían en coro las chicas una y otra vez mientras sus lenguas se cansaban y comenzaban a decir ocasionalmente variaciones como "lu lou" o "luan lad" entre tantas.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—gritó el Ninguno Nadie viendo que el Doctor no tenía los oídos tapados—¡No importa! ¡Con este poder tengo el necesario para que me obedezcas de una vez inútil bola de espacio!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie.

—Luan Luan Luan Loud Loud Luan Luan Loud Luan Loud loduan luan loud luanlnloud luan loud.

—lUan lud luan loudluanlud luan loud.

—¡Al Doctor le cuayó un radio!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie repentinamente comenzando a sentirse raro—¡¿Quie está puasando?!

—LuanLoudLunloudLulululuanloudu.

Las palabras de todos comenzaban a formar una cacofonía sinfónica provocando que el Ninguno Nadie, al absorber poder de esa palabra se llenara de esas impuresas también.

—¡Nuo!—comenzó a entender el Ninguno Nadie—¡Niu puere akavar azio? ¡Zoie Ninguno Nadie! ¡pAraAaAAah!

—¡LuluanluanloudLoudluanalud!

La danza frenética de palabras provocaban que el Ninguno Nadie se llenara de tanto poder contaminado que no podía hablar, sus vocablos eran siempre incorrectos o mal dichos, su poder efectivamente había jugado en su contra.

—¡NIIIIIOOOO!—gritó el Ninguno Nadie para después mandar mensajes inentendibles para el oído humano mientras los otros gritaban con más y más fuerzas el coro.

—¡Esto es por Evelyn Smythe maldito!—gritó el Doctor mientras escuchaba sus gritos de agonía—LUANLOUDLUDLUANLOUDLUAN!

Aunque no era posible verlo, sí que era posible sentirlo, su presencia disminuyó hasta que fue inexistente y la luz del Sol pudo volver a ser sentida en el cuerpo de los cuatro presentes. Aun así no pararon y repitieron una y otra vez el nombre hasta que sus gargantas no pudieron más.

—¿Lo logramos?—preguntó entonces Donna soportándose en sus rodillas con su voz destrozada.

—Felicidades Lu La…—dijo el Profesor Thalemus incapaz de repetir esas palabras—Tu nombre no significa nada…

—¡Hurra!—intentó festejar Luan, pero apenas un silbido salió de su garganta.

Los cuatro se sentaron a quedarse en completo silencio, esperando que el contador para entrar a la Nave de la Imaginación llegara a cero, cosa que fueron media hora. Tiempo suficiente para ver una puesta de sol y un cielo estrellado. Pasado un rato Lori salió de la comisaría, pero al ver todos ahí afuera, ella solo les lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Ella lo había perdido todo por la llegada de esos sujetos. Pero al menos su hermana Luan estaba muerta… A un terrible costo que no compensaba nada en absoluto. Lori se sintió tan terrible que intentó disparar a sus sesos un par de días después (cuando se descubrió que ella fue la única que sobrevivió al ataque de Luan a la Comisaria, provocando que todos adjudicaran que ella era una heroína, su hermana Luna también sobrevivió, pero tenía signos de tortura por todo el cuerpo y se demostró que había enloquecido) sobra decir que falló miserablemente el intento de suicidio y cargó durante muchos años por sus errores.

Había sido fuerte tanto tiempo para una meta donde ella ahora le tocaba ser la débil. Y sin una familia con quien apoyarse.

Pero eso no le importó a todos ellos, finalmente podían ver con tranquilidad relativa el cielo nocturno. Apreciando por una vez el silencio y la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos.

Habían vencido a las palaras mismas.

—Creo, creo en el portal de la imaginación.—dijo después de más de una hora el Profesor Thalemus provocando que los cuatro se fundieran con el suelo y volvieran a aquel lugar tan espacioso y vacío.

Tomaron un poco de agua, Luan dijo invitarlos a una cena en la cual el Profesor Thalemus y el Doctor intentaban discutir, uno sobre que la teoría de cuerdas era real, mientras que el otro refutaba que el Modelo Estandar de Partículas solo le faltaba la SuperSimetría para estar completamente comprobada y que eventualmente los humanos lograrían descubrir las antipartículas, o se extinguirían, cualquier futuro era posible.

Donna y Luan en cambio hablaban de Las Vegas, pensando en lo bello que sería ir para variar a un Casino, aunque el Profesor Thalelmus añadió a esa conversación que una vez hace muchos años estuvo en el famosísimo Casino Café de Royal Woods, pero que terminó bastante endeudado en una sola noche.

—¿Y qué paso?

Al Profesor Thalemus le vinieron lejanos ecos de recuerdos de aquella vez, terribles recuerdos llenos de mucho sufrimiento.

—Salte de dimensión y a ver si me encontraban, JA.—mintió descaradamente.

Cuando la cena terminó, fue turno de la despedida. Tanto el Doctor, Donna Noble, Luan Loud y el Professor Thalemus se posicionaron a un lado de la cabina telefónica azul.

—Creo que eso es todo Profesor.—dijo el Doctor abriendo la puerta e invitando entrar a Donna.

—Luan, creo que eres una jovencita increíble.—dijo Donna tomándola de los brazos—No cambies, y recuerda ser igual de ruda con tú Profesor para guiarlo siempre al camino correcto.—dijo Donna para darle un abrazo.

—No te olvidaré Donna, obliga al Doctor a que visiten Las Vegas.—dijo Luan para lanzar una risotada final—¿Qué va a pasar Profesor?

—Bueno, elemental, el Doctor entró por una brecha en mi Nave de la Imaginación, si estoy en lo correcto, con que él de media vuelta a su anterior ubicación antes de estar aquí, volvería a su universo de origen, después de eso nosotros dormiremos y mañana cambiaremos de Universo al amanecer.

—Me parece un plan perfecto.—dijo Luan Loud.

—No me gusta.—volvió a repetir esa cara extraña el Doctor—Viajes entre dimensiones, tan confusos.

—Como si los viajes en el tiempo no crearan paradojas.—respondió el Profesor Thalemus.

—Uhhh, mejor alejémoslos antes de que salten las garras.—sugirió Donna y ambas chicas provocaron la separación de ambos.

—Adiós Profesor…—dijo el Doctor al momento de cerrar las puertas de su Tardis.

Luan abrazó al Profesor Thalemus para recargar su cabeza en sus hombros, estaba bastante cansada, pero aún así resistió un minuto para ver como unos silbidos extraños comenzaban a provenir de la caja policiaca. El ruido volvió a repetirse, como si de un llamado se tratase, hasta que la caja azul comenzó a volverse transparente y desapare…

—¡AHHHHHH!

Hubo un destello de luz, provocando que la Nave de la Imaginación temblara y diversas alarmas comenzaran a sonar.

—¿Qué sucede Profesor? ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Luan desde el suelo.

—¡No lo sé!—gritó el Profesor intentando llegar a los controles, pero comenzaron a salir chispas y entonces sintió su máquina siendo movida, pero no en esa dimensión, sino entre dimensiones—¡Oh no! ¡Su Tardis y la Nave de la Imaginación están ligadas porque la abertura del Ninguno Nadie se debió cerrar al morir este!

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo sin entender Luan a la vez que casi chocaba con la cabina telefónica.

Gran acierto el no chocar, porque hubo un nuevo estallido de energía dimensional, como si cruzaran dimensiones, antes de que el sistema de gravedad comenzara a alterarse y la Nave de la Imaginación diera vueltas entre dimensiones. La Tardis finalmente intentó volver a desaparecer, pero más y más chispas salían desde la maquinaría de viajes entre dimensiones. Todo el plantel estaba temblando.

—¡No queda otra que crear un hueco!—gritó el Profesor Thalemus—¡Pero…!

—¡No lo dude o vamos a morir!—gritó Luan Loud levantándose a duras penas.

El Profesor sabiendo que la chica entendía muy bien el riesgo, lo hizo, liberó la nave del Doctor en la corriente del espacio dimensional, enviando al Doctor por muchísimas dimensiones de golpe. La Tardis entonces hizo un ruido muy fuerte, pero no desapareció, sino que ahora le tocó a esta lanzar chispas y que su puerta volviera a ser abierta.

Hubo un destello de luz grande, provocando que la energía se apagara en las instalaciones. Todo se calmó entonces.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor thamus!—gritó Luan bastante preocupada en la oscuridad a la vez que podía levantarse debido a la calma.

—¡Luan! ¡Luan!—gritó el Profesor encendiendo una linterna y dirgiendose a su compañera—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí.—dijo la chica preocupada—¿Qué paso?—dijo ella sin entender.

—Acabamos de mandar al Doctor y a Donna por múltiples dimensiones y a nosotros por otras tantas.

—¡Pero su máquina del tiempo sigue aquí!—gritó Luan furiosa de no entender.

—Es porque una parte de la Tardis debió intentar volver a su dimensión de origen, pero no habrá podido…Y ahora el Doctor y Donna están condenado en otra dimensión por mi culpa.—dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¿Doctor?—dijo una voz extraña, no parecía enemiga, sino cómica, casi patética—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Esa voz provenía desde la Tardis.

Tanto Luan como el Profesor Thalemus se acercaron a la nave, iluminando de uno a otro lado. Se encontraron con la carcasa vacía de la máquina, pero nada más. El interior estaba vacío, aparte de una estatua de un pingüino emperador.

—¿Hola?—se acercó el Profesor con Luan a su espalda.

—¿Doctor? ¿Es usted? No me diga que se regeneró de nuevo y esa es su nueva apariencia.—comenzó a hablar una voz desde aquella dirección.

La que antes había parecido la estatua de un pingüino comenzó a caminar con gracia en dirección de ambos.

—¿Quién eres?

—Doctor, me conoces, soy yo, ¡Frobisher!—dijo el pingüino parlante.

**FIN**

**¿?**

**Notas de autor.— Wow, simplemente wow, después de casi once mil palabras, aquí estamos. Al fin de la primera historia del Profesor Thalemus, sí, ese Profesor que sale en Semana con los Loud, Bestias de Royal Woods, y no sé que tantos fics, de mi querido y estimado amigo, Arokham. **

**Espero que les gustara, y espero que estén listos para otra ronda de viajes interdimensionales. **

**Oficialmente esta historia no va a ser larga, son cuatro mini historias, cada una separada de la anterior, con el Profesor Thalemus y Luan Loud. Para los que quieran pedirme enemigos, o cosas así, no, no voy a hacer más de cuatro historias individuales. Iban a ser 3, pero uno que dejo que comentarios pidió a unos enemigos, que ciertamente son curisosos de enfrentar, así que los incluí, pero no quiero incluir más. **

**Espero que les gustara, para los que no saben nada de Dr Who y no entendieron ciertas referencias, pues… Espero no haber sido muy invasivo, creo que se sobrentiende cuando es una referencia directamente al Doctor y son pequeños espacios, igualmente esas referencias están a punto de desaparecer, ¿O no? Yo les recomendaría googlear Frobisher, porque no quiero soltar al pingüino por un rato, Okey? Jaja.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y estén listos para llorar en la siguiente historia, no parpadeen, o les darán ventaja a los ángeles… En el museo. **

**Proximamente, Llanto en el museo / Weeping in the museum. **

**Wait for it.**


	5. Parte 2A

_**Dimensional Loud: Llanto en el museo**_

**Nota: El fic se seguirá llamando el poder de las palabras, pero cada serial tiene su propio nombre. **

**Parte I**

—¿Frobisher? ¿Qué es un Frobisher?—dijo sin entender Luan.

Sin hacerle caso el Profesor saltó de vuelta a los controles, presionando un botón para hacer que la maquinaria comenzaría volviera a funcionar en su totalidad. La nave de la imaginación comenzó a hacer varios ruidos extraños, mostrando varias luces rojas.

—¿Qué significa todo eso Profesor?—dijo Luan confundida—Y sobre todo, si no le importa responder, ¡¿Por qué hay un pingüino parlante?!

—Técnicamente soy un Whiferdill, niña humana.—dijo el pingüino levantando la aleta para hacer un punto—¿Redecoraste la Tardis, Doctor?—comenzó a preguntar—¿Y dónde está Peri?

—¡No tengo todas las respuestas!—dijo el Profesor Thalemus dando un golpe en los controles de la máquina a la vez que todo parecía volver a la oscuridad—¡Oh no, no, no, tenemos que rastrear la huella que deja el Doctor por el multiverso, no me falles ahora pequeña!

Hubo una gran sacudida y…

Y…

Y…

—¡Leni no te quedes ahí, cariño!—le gritó su madre a la distancia—Vamos a ver la sección de dinosaurios.

Aquel era un bello día más en la vida de la joven Leni Loud, un domingo que sería como cualquier otro, de no ser porque se encontraba viendo la sección de estatuas renacentistas y romanas en medio de un museo de Royal Woods, normalmente todo sería fácil de entender, la mayoría eran hombre y mujeres que mostraban los atributos de la belleza con miradas vacías, pero aquella estatua era especial.

A pesar de que era bella, artísticamente hablando, no tenía belleza alguna que presumir, era como si se avergonzase de compartir su mirada al mundo, Leni se le había quedado viendo, intentando ver que había detrás de esas manos desde distintos ángulos, parpadeó varias veces incrédula, al darse cuenta que nunca se podía ver detrás de las manos, siempre todo era bloqueado en profunda oscuridad.

Y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginar por qué la intriga en aquella estatua, tal vez por su profesora de historia, la señorita Smith. A Leni le gustaba la señorita Smith, era una historiadora bastante popular en Royal Woods, que desde los ochentas no paraba de predecir eventos debido a sus extensos ensayos de la sociedad, como por ejemplo la masificación de los celulares (cosa que casi le ganó un nobel), lo que más le gustaba Leni de ella es que predijo el nacimiento de su hermana Lily cuando fue su primer año en el bachillerato. De eso ya casi habían pasado tres años, y finalmente miraba la famosísima estatua del Ángel Llorón que nunca dejaba ver su rostro.

Nunca nadie supo quién fue el que talló sus lienzos finos y tienen…

—¡Leni, vámonos!—gritó su madre ya molesta.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Voy!—gritó la joven cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza de uno a otro lado—Debo contárselo a la señorita Smith…

Tomó su celular y comenzó a caminar sin voltear de uno a otro lado, de haberlo hecho, hubiera visto finalmente el rostro de aquel "Ángel Llorón". Una mirada fija en ella, viéndola caminar mientras la estatua se quedaba quieta. Solo observaba con su mirada vacía en la dirección de Leni.

Fue repentino cuando Leni sintió algo en su espalda, dio media vuelta, particularmente donde la estatua del Ángel Llorón se encontraba, siempre con su rostro oculto, aunque podría haber jurado durante un segundo que esa estatua la había estado viendo…

—Nah…—descartó Leni comenzando a reír y volviendo la vista a su celular para dar media vuelta despreocupada.

La estatua de nuevo estaba viéndola, con unos ojos perfectamente redondos que no reflejaban vida, sin embargo, cuando Leni salió de aquella sección del museo, la estatua dejó de existir… Al menos de una manera que los humanos pudieran…

…

…

… entender. Por eso era que el Profesor no se tomaba la molestia de explicarle a Luan en algunas situaciones, ¿Qué iba a explicarle de todas formas? ¿Qué algo raro había pasado en su preciosa Nave de la Imaginación?

—De acuerdo, llegamos.—dijo el Profesor con seguridad.

—¿Llegamos?—dijo sin entender Luan—¿A dónde? ¡¿Y por qué el pingüino parlante sigue con nosotros?! ¡Dígame que no soy la única que puede verlo!

—No, yo también lo estoy viendo, evidentemente el señor Frobisher cree que yo soy el Doctor y tú eres mi acompañante.—dijo a la vez que lanzaba una risotada al confundido pingüino—¿No es así?

—¿No eres el Doctor? Bueno, el parecido es escaso, y ese cabello tan revuelto sin que tenga estilo, definitivamente te faltan los modales británicos.—dijo Frobisher con simpleza y una voz raspada—De ser así, ¿Por qué sabes manejar una Tardis? ¿Eres un señor del tiempo?—hablaba con naturalidad con las aletas cruzadas como brazos.

—¡¿Por qué un pingüino habla?!—volvió a gritar Luan furiosa.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó el Profesor Thalemus al mismo tiempo que la Nave de la Imaginación volvían a parpadear las luces—Luan, no es un pingüino, es un alíen, hemos visto cosas más raras.—dijo primero mostrando dos dedos para indicar que bajara el volumen—Y señor Frobisher, alíen o no, está atrapado con nosotros mientras buscamos al Doctor y su compañera.

El pingüino definitivamente no entendió aquello, así que el Profesor Thalemus se tomó la molestia de explicar paso a paso toda la desventura que sufrieron en el anterior universo que visitaron, donde el señor de las palabras casi logra matarlos a todos.

—¿Un señor de las palabras? ¿En la Tierra?—dijo Frobisher negando—Sería muy raro…

—El punto es que lo derrotamos, pero no la Tierra en donde estábamos no era el planeta Tierra de tu universo, sino de un universo paralelo.—explicó con simpleza el Profesor.

—Pero entre universos hay un vacío de tiempo y espacio, literalmente no se puede cruzar…—dijo Frobisher comenzando a abrir los ojos—A menos claro, que… Pero dices que solo son humanos, no son tan listos.

—¡Cuida tu boca!—le dijo Luan ofendida.

—Pico, aunque puedo transformarlo en boca si prefieren.—dijo al mismo tiempo que su pico se deformaba y se convertían en unos labios naranjas que estaban pegados a la cabeza del pingüino—¿Mejor?

Tanto el Profesor como Luan abrieron los ojos de sobremanera y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que el pingüino volvió a transformar sus labios en un pico de ave. Fue el turno de Frobisher de explicar que él era el compañero del Doctor, viajaban tanto él como una señorita, así como el mismísimo Doctor.

—¿La señorita Donna?

—¿Quién es ella? Yo hablo de Peri Brown.—dijo Frobisher como si fuera casi un insulto el nombre que sugirió Luan—Aunque conociendo como son los viajes en el tiempo, es hasta probable que me tocara la regeneración equivocada.—dijo dándose golpes en la cabeza.

La conversación iba transformándose en una cada vez más amena a medida que tanto el Profesor Thalemus como Luan se iban acostumbrando a la figura del pingüino parlante. Pero una luz roja se encendió en los mandos de control al centro de la habitación. Los tres personajes corrieron hacia la escena para ver de qué podía tratar aquello.

Vieron por una pantalla holográfica la entrada del Museo de Historia de Royal Woods, todos teniendo diferentes pensamientos:

—Oh no, ¿Un museo? Es el PEOR lugar para estar, no puedes reírte en voz alta.—dijo Luan negando decepcionada.

—Me gustan los museos, sobretodo transformarme en esqueletos de dinosaurios para fingir que estamos peleando.—comenzó a reír Frobisher.

—Ahí dentro está el Doctor.—dijo con simpleza el Profesor Thalemus al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a teclear algo en su pantalla, comenzando a leer huellas de calor en el interior.

Aun había bastante gente en el museo, pero desde una habitación en la parte trasera se comenzó a notar una fuente especialmente grande de calor.

—Son partículas de la Tardis, la Nave de la Imaginación debió de detectarlas en esta dimensión, vaya, no fue tan difícil volver a encontrar al Doctor.—dijo con simpleza el Profesor Thalemus.

—¿Por qué siempre dice eso?—dijo Luan molesta—La última vez que dijo que no iba a ser tan difícil, casi morimos quemados en una alcantarilla.

—Estaba todo controlado.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus con simpleza—Ya casi es hora de empezar a grabar el programa, ¿Te importaría ir Luan?—dijo con simpleza.

—¡No! ¿Y si es peligroso?—dijo Luan aun recordando la última dimensión a la que fue—¿Por qué no vamos los dos?

—Sabes que tengo que cumplir con una agenda televisiva.—le recordó el Profesor—Además, es el Doctor, esa firma de calor son partículas temporales, misma sustancia que tiene Frobisher, y que por eso la nave estuvo sufriendo tantos desvaríos.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus con simpleza tomando una zanahoria de su bolsillo—¿Te sentirías mejor si Zanahoria Loud te acompañase?

—Estoy grandecita para eso.—dijo Luan sonriendo ante el peluche de zanahoria con hojas blancas y pecas al lado de sus dientes de conejo—De acuerdo, usted gana.

Luan tomó a la zanahoria de peluche y la guardó en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgando de la cintura.

—Por cierto, llévate a Frobisher.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus al ver al pingüino confundido—Lo presentaremos en el programa la semana que viene, debo hablar con los ejecutivos.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos en una hora Profesor.—dijo Luan confiada.

—En una hora.—respondió el Profesor Thalemus sonriendo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—dijo Frobisher sin entender—¿Y por qué no tengo un buen presentimiento?

Mientras toda esta escena se desarrollaba en la máquina de la imaginación, dentro del museo se encontraba Leni viendo los huesos de un Tiranosaurio Rex al mismo tiempo que marcaba al teléfono de la señorita Smith. Pero perdió la señal antes del primer pitido.

—Vaya, si que deben mejorar la recepción.—dijo Leni decepcionada al ver su celular muerto.

—Literalmente fue lo primero que pensé.—dijo su hermana Lori—Pero no, ahora tenemos que terminar el recorrido antes de que cierren.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si cierran?—dijo Leni llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿No lo sabes?—se acercó su hermana Luna comenzando a reír.

—Hasta yo lo sé y no soy supersticiosa.—comenzó a reírse su hermana menor Lisa—Vamos Leni, las constantes desapariciones alrededor del museo.—dijo Lisa.

Al momento que ella dijo eso todas las hermanas Loud, antes diseminadas, se juntaron en un pequeño espacio para oír la versión completa:

—No es tan interesante, simplemente mucha gente que desapareció sin dejar rastro.—dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes.

—Lo estás haciendo ver más interesante.—le reclamó Lola.

—Sí, Lisa, vamos cuéntanos más.—comenzó a saltar Lynn emocionada.

—No hay mucho que contar, sobre todo jóvenes entre los quince y treinta años que intentaron colarse al museo con fines lucrativos o de una índole inapropiada para mencionarlo frente a las menores.—dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lisa, literalmente eres la menor, sin contar a Lily.—dijo Lori negando con su cabeza—Aunque sí he escuchado historias, ¿Recuerdan a mi amiga Carol?

—¿Carol Pingrey?—preguntó Luna—Era linda, pero ¿No se mudó?

—Eso es lo que sus padres hicieron, ella desapareció cuando vino aquí a besuquearse con…—comenzó el chisme Lori riendo.

—¿Enserio desapareció?—preguntó Leni asustada—Era una buena chica.

—Estoy segura que ella y su novio escaparon para ir a un motel y muah muah mauh.—dijo Luan al mismo tiempo que imitaba estar siendo abrazada y daba besos al aire.

—¡Asco!—dijo Lana cerrando sus oídos.

—También se perdió una chica llamada Heidi Chandler, el año pasado.—dijo Lola comenzando su propia versión—Ella era una… Persona no agradable, que vino a este museo con sus amigas una noche como parte de una apuesta y nunca volvieron a verlas.

—¿Una de sus amigas no es Verónica McNamara? Porque estoy segura que es mi compañera de equipo en el resumen de guerra civil.—la contradijo Lana mientras reía por lo exagerada que era Lola—Aunque es cierto, Chandler desapareció.

—Justo iba a decirlo de mi compañero.—dijo Lincoln—Creo que ambos hicieron esa apuesta.

—Mi amiga Haiku vino a una exposición de poemas y nunca volvieron a verla…—dijo entonces Lucy—Pero siempre pensé que era porque Haiku prefería escapar de su madre…

—Y Carol con su novio…—agregó Lori.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento para después comenzar a reír.

—¿Por qué es tan gracioso algo tan terrible?—dijo Leni sin entender.

—Todo es mentira Leni.—explicó Lincoln con paciencia—Chandler y su hermana se enfermaron de varicela.

—No podrá competir contra mí en semanas.—dijo complacida Lola.

—Estoy segura que Carol escapó con su novio, no es la primera vez que lo hace.—dijo Lori minimizando el daño.

—Y Haiku seguramente fue a ocultarse de su madre para preocuparla, supongo que consideró que no debía esperarme para hacer la broma.—dijo Lucy comenzando a reír.

—¿Entonces no era real todo eso?—dijo Leni comenzando a suspirar aliviada.

—Claro que no, bueno, excepto la historia de esta chica rubia…—comenzó a decir Luan al mismo tiempo que se interponía en el andar de su hermana mayor—La solían llamar Leni Loud…

—¡¿YO?!—gritó Leni al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

—Oh cierto, ella…—dijo Lori fingiendo pésame—¿Alguno puede recordarla chicos?

—No mucho.—admitió Luna riendo—¿Era la que sabía dibujar o la que sabía coser?

—Estoy seguro que era la que dormía mucho.—agregó Lisa riendo por lo bajo.

—Ehhh, chicas ya no es divertido…—comenzó Lynn a mirar de uno a otro lado.

—¡Pero yo estoy aquí! ¡Chicas!—comenzó a saltar Leni asustada.

—Aun puedo oírla en el fondo.—dijo Lucy también riendo.

—Definitivamente ya no es tan divertido…—comenzó a decir Lola.

—Eso mismo iba a decir.—dijo Lincoln decidido.

—Oh vamos, ¿No es divertido recordar a una hermana desaparecida? El humor es lo mejor que existe Lincoln.—dijo Luan ignorando a Leni y viendo directamente a Lincoln.

La chica, a pesar de ser mayor comenzó a sentir algo en el pecho que ya no podía guardar, así que dio medía vuelta, y comenzó a correr mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro y dejaban un rastro.

—Oh bien hecho.—dijo Lincoln molesto—¿Eso es lo que querían?

Tanto Lynn como Lola voltearon a verse decididas y salieron disparadas en la dirección de Leni. Lincoln intentó seguirlas, no sin antes intentar hacer que Luan se sintiera mal por hacer llorar a Leni.

Aquel desastre provocó que muchas personas no prestaran atención cuando en medio de la sala una muchacha de dieciocho años de pelo castaño y un pingüino aparecieran desde el suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo Frobisher asustado.

—Simplemente la…—comenzó Luan al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor y se encontraba con los rostros de su familia entre la multitud—Demonios, Frobisher, tenemos que irnos de esta sala, no preguntes.

Pero antes de irse volvió la mirada una segunda vez, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con ella misma, otra vez, otra Luan de un universo paralelo, solo que aquella era una niña, no mayor de catorce años. En aquel momento la Luan viajera entre dimensiones intentó negar con la cabeza, pero solo logró hacerse más visible entre la multitud.

La Luan que iba de visita al museo se quedó mirando aquella escena, primero pasmada, para finalmente terminar cayendo de espaldas, desmayada.

—Vamos antes de que nos vean Frobisher.—lo tomó Luan de la aleta y juntos cruzaron por la habitación hasta llegar a otra, sin levantar muchas sospechas por todo el escándalo que las Loud estaban haciendo.

Antes de que los Loud pudieran saber que estaban pasando, ya había más de una docena de personas mirando a Luan desmayada, por ningún motivo aparente, al mismo tiempo que Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que le dijo. Fue entonces que entró una mujer con uniforme azul, con muchas canas, pero aun conservando mechones rubios.

—Todos, sepárense, dejen respirar a la niña.—dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la escena—Señora, usted también debe apartarse, puede ser peligroso para su hija.

—Luan, cariño…—comenzó la señora Loud—Vamos, vamos…

Rápidamente Lincoln le contó tanto a la señorita de seguridad, como a sus padres, lo que ocurrió, incluyendo en su versión que:

—La insulté y creo que por eso Luan se desmayó…—dijo llevándose una mano al brazo para comenzar a rascarse.

—¿Insultaste a tu hermana?—dijo el señor Loud molesto—Bueno, ella hizo llorar a Leni, pero…—se detuvo un segundo, era demasiada información por procesar—Decidiremos su castigo luego, ¿Puedo llevar a mi hija al…?—iba a comenzar el hombre.

—¿Hospital? Por supuesto.—dijo la guardia de seguridad—¿Pero no dijo que unas de sus hijas habían vuelto por los pasillos?—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

—¡Oh! Yo puedo ir.—dijo entonces Lana—Encontramos a Leni y vamos con ella a la casa, no está tan lejos.—dijo Lana emocionada.

—Preferiría si fuera Lori…—comenzó la señorita Loud.

—No, será mejor que entre Luna y yo carguemos a Luan, Leni estará bien mamá, además Lynn ya fue y es la que más peso soporta.—dijo rápidamente Lori analizando lo que se podía hacer—Vamos rápido.

Se decidió finalmente que Lana fuera a contarles a sus otras hermanas que iban a ir al hospital, en lo que encontraban a Leni, ella fue emocionada de vuelta para ir en la misión de búsqueda, cuando fue detenida por la guardia de seguridad. Los Loud ya estaban lejos, llevando a Luan entre brazos, pero Lana y la guardia de seguridad se habían quedado solas.

—Solo un segundo jovencita.—dijo tomándola del hombro y arrodillándose, a pesar de la edad—Cuídate, estoy segura que las encontrarás… Aunque tardes en lograrlo.—dijo cerrando los ojos como recordando algo.

—Por supuesto que las encontraré, el museo no es tan grande.—dijo Lana soltándose incomoda—¿Por qué no viene usted? ¿No es su trabajo cuidar a la gente?

—No tengo autoridad en temas del corazón.—dijo ella sonriendo para luego soltar una lágrima—Perdona, me recuerdan… A algo muy viejo…

—Sí, seguro…—dijo Lana ya molesta de esa actitud y dándole la espalda.

La guardia de seguridad la vio alejarse al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro y tomaba su teléfono celular:

—Está pasando de nuevo, señorita Smith.—dijo al mismo tiempo que iba a su oficina—¿Esta segura que no podemos evitarlo?

Hubo un grito desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Entendido, esperaré sus ordenes.—dijo la guardia de seguridad volviendo a su puesto y mirando las cámaras de seguridad con miedo.

Entre los pasillos del museo divagaban con la luz naranja del crepúsculo tanto Luan, como Frobisher, Lynn y Lola, Lana y finalmente Leni. De todas, Leni tenía los ojos entrecerrados por su llanto. Tanto así que no vio cuando se tropezó porque alguien puso el pie.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Leni al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a rodar en el suelo.

Hubo un momento en el cual ella volteó para ver quién era el culpable, pero solo se encontró nuevamente la habitación de las estatuas renacentistas, curiosamente notó la del Ángel Llorón, la cual seguía en la misma posición, pero Leni notó algo… Ella se había tropezado con un pie, pero detrás suya no había nada parecido a un pie, era tan raro que volteó un segundo al suelo para asegurarse de que no perdía rastro… Escuchó algo. Volvió a mirar arriba.

Ahí estaba el rostro, inexpresivo como la piedra, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con su vestido detallado movido como si el viento lo hubiera afectado y sus alas en otra posición. A mitad del pasillo, apuntando con una de sus manos hacia Leni en el suelo. Ella entonces negó con la cabeza, aquello era una estatua, no un ser vivo, claramente estaba hecha de piedra, no podía moverse… Y sin embargo estaba ahí, a mitad de pasillo del museo.

Aquello no podía ser real. Leni se talló los ojos un segundo, volvió a escuchar ruido al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a arrastrarse instintivamente de espaldas. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la estatua, que no debería poder moverse, más cerca de ella y con ambos brazos apuntando ahora en su dirección, pero el rostro, dejó de ser inexpresivo. Y Leni deseó jamás haber visto rostro tan horrible en toda su vida, sus dientes afilados sobresalían de su mandíbula.

Lo que antes habían sido unos ojos inexpresivos, ahora estaban casi entrecerrados concentrados en una presa ficticia al mismo tiempo que su nariz y barbilla se alargaban, como si estuviera abriendo mucho la boca para tragar algo grande. Sus manos, antes talladas con mármol frágil y redondeado, se habían transformado en unas garras terribles que podían pasar como cuchillas, a pesar de ser hechas de piedra. Sus cabellos antes lisos parecían rizados, como si algo lo hubiera emocionado de sobre manera.

Leni entonces gritó mientras volvía hacia atrás y abría demasiado los ojos, con mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar, en su camino dobló mal el brazo y cayó de lado, perdiendo solo durante un momento la vista a la estatua, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las manos del ángel a menos de un metro de distancia, comenzó a hiperventilar al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y lágrimas involuntarias escapaban de sus ojos.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos una milésima de segundo para que sus lágrimas no le afectaran la vista, la estatua a medio metro se había agachado e intentaba acercarse con sus entumecidas manos de piedra y sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de arrugas por culpa de que su boca estaba totalmente abierta, casi se podía ver como el artista se había tomado la molestia de dibujar dentro de la boca un rastro de saliva, sutil detalle que parecía incrementar cada que Leni seguía atrapada en esa pesadilla.

Sus gritos ya eran inhumanos, pero nadie parecía llegar, era como si en esa sala todo el eco hubiese desaparecido. Leni parpadeó sin moverse, pero esta vez la figura del Ángel permaneció quieta, solo que sonrió. Aquella cosa sabía que estaba a punto de ganar.

Leni dejó de gritar y miró a los ojos de la estatua, solo para sentir un miedo tan horrible que le hacían querer correr, pero sabía que, si le daba la espalda, esa cosa la iba a alcanzar, era como estar frente a un león disfrazado de tortuga, no importa cuán convincente sea el disfrazas, el león saltará sobre su presa.

—Por favor…—dijo con un hilo de voz arrastrándose de espalda y chocando contra una puerta, quien sea, por favor…—dijo al borde de las lágrimas—Lo siento…

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía caer hacia atrás y se golpeaba fuertemente la espalda. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con su hermana Luan mirándola detenidamente al mismo tiempo que un pingüino parlante comenzaba a saltar de miedo al ver en dirección a los pies de Leni. Para la sorpresa de ella, el monstruoso Ángel Llorón, había intentado saltar sobre ella y se encontraba prácticamente pegado sobre su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, pero aún no la había tocado.

—Luan, perdóname, perdóname, yo…—decía entre llantos.

—¡Cierra la puerta, niña tonta!—gritó Frobisher tomando a Leni, sin dejar de ver la estatua y cerrándola de golpe—¡Traigan algo para bloquearla!

Al principió Luan iba a preguntar intrigada porqué, pero repentinamente la madera fue empujada fuertemente, y de no ser por Frobisher, la puerta hubiera sido derrumbada. Sin entender qué pasaba, pero sabiendo que no le quedaba tiempo Luan tomó una lanza prehistórica y la colocó entre las agarraderas de la puerta de exhibición. Lo cual, si bien detuvo a las puertas de abrirse, dejó entrever que aquella estatua de piedra terrorífica que antes había estado encima de Leni, había sido la responsable de golpear la puerta con tanta fuerza como para que casi hacer saltar los sujetadores reforzados.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡Corran!—gritó Frobisher tomando a Luan y a Leni para llevárselas de las aletas.

La noche finalmente había llegado al museo. Y la guardia de seguridad mayor de edad cerró ventanas y puertas con rejas mientras miraba una fotografía vieja con nostalgia. Escuchó un coche llegar, sabiendo que la señorita Smith había llegado, era entonces o nunca.

Y finalmente, desde la nave de la Imaginación el Profesor Thalemus terminaba su programa de televisión interdimensional felicitando a los niños que participaban en un concurso de ajedrez y dando fuertes aplausos a los padres que daban leche a sus hijos constantemente.

Terminó la transmisión sonriendo, solo cuarenta minutos, en menos de veinte volvería a ver a su queridísima Luan, tanto como al Doctor y Donna, y podría regresarlos a su universo de origen, aunque claro, ¿Qué le aseguraba que haciendo eso no todo iba a salir mal de nuevo? Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el Doctor en una pantalla.

—Hola amigo, ¿Ya llegó mi asistente con usted?—dijo el Profesor con calma.

—Profesor, Profesor, ¿Me escuchá?—dijo el Doctor golpeando la cámara.

—Fuerte y claro Doctor.—dijo el Profesor sonriendo—¿Y dónde está Luan?

—¿Luan? Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ¿Dónde están ustedes dos? He rastreado sus huellas en toda la línea temporal de este universo extraño, ustedes no existen en ningún lugar del espacio, en ningún punto del tiempo…—dijo el Doctor—Pero por algún motivo, parte de mi Tardis quedó en su Nave de la Imaginación.—dijo el Doctor llevándose una mano al mentón—¿Podrá ser que estén comunicados los motores?

—Son máquinas, no personas.—dijo el Profesor sonriendo—Aunque un momento, entonces, si usted no está en la misma dirección donde seguimos su rastro… ¿A quién están viendo Luan y Frobisher?

—¿Frobisher? ¿El pingüino? ¡¿Cómo está con ustedes?!

—Eso querría saber.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus forzado—Cuando ustedes desaparecieron, él apareció dentro de la Tardis.—explicó el Profesor.

—Oh no…—dijo el Doctor negando con la cabeza—No, no, no…

—¿No? ¿No? ¿No?—dijo sin entender el Profesor.

—¿No lo ve Profesor?—dijo entonces el Doctor—Lo que sea que ocasionase que mi Tardis y su nave de la imaginación fueran separadas, debió quedarse con parte de mi pasado…

—No logro entenderlo…—dijo el Profesor arqueando mucho la ceja.

—Cuando intentamos separarnos, los circuitos de su nave y la mía terminaron expulsándonos en el tiempo y entre dimensiones, provocando que… Partes de mi pasado estén dispersas por el multiverso… Como Frobisher, hace siglos que no escucho ese nombre.—dijo el Doctor desde la pantalla llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, eso es fácil de entender.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus con calma—Pero si usted y yo no estamos en la misma dimensión, ¡¿CON QUIÉN ESTÁ LUAN?!

—Algo de mi pasado…—dijo el Doctor—¿En dónde aparecieron?

—Cerca de un museo.—contestó el Profesor—Tienen pinturas, esqueletos, maquetas, estatuas…

—¿Estatuas?—dijo preocupado el Doctor—Por favor dígame que ninguna llamada como Ángel Llorón…—dijo el Doctor con los ojos abiertos.

—Solo una.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus sin entender al ver la imagen de la estatua en una fotografía de internet de la página de Royal Woods—¿Qué sucede?

—El Ángel Llorón es una estatua que te mata cuando no ves…—dijo entonces el Doctor al mismo tiempo que su transmisión comenzaba a volverse borrosa.

—¿Cómo? Es solo una estatua.—intentó ignorar los problemas el Profesor.

—Una estatua que te mata cuando cierras los ojos.—dijo el Doctor molesto—¡¿Eso significa que más de mis enemigos están esparcidos por el multiverso?! Mi cabeza…

—Está bien Doctor, Luan podrá proteger a…—iba a intentar decir el Profesor, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Escúchame Profesor! ¡Tienes que sacarlos de ahí, no pueden pelear contra los ángeles!—gritó el Doctor asustado desde la pantalla mientras grandes rayas negras comenzaban a cortar la transmisión—Son rápidos, más rápidos que un humano. No les den la espalda, no aparten la mirada y nunca parpadeen… Rescátalos…

La transmisión fue perdida.

_**Continuara…**_

**Na.— Vuelvo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, si les aburre tanta explicación, tranquilos, ya explique todo el contexto de quién es Frobisher y sobre el problema que tendrá que resolver el Profesor Thalemus, ahora que los enemigos del Doctor Who están repartidos por el multiverso… Y sip, el primer enemigo son los ángeles. Esta historia deberían ser 3 partes, y créanme, lo bueno se viene. **


	6. Parte 2B

_**Dimensional Loud: Llanto en el museo**_

**Parte II**

En el hospital local de Royal Woods se encontraron el resto de los Loud para llevar a Luan al área de emergencias, para su suerte no había muchos pacientes en el área médica de cuidados intensivos, por lo que pudieron entrar hasta la sala de espera todos, sin mayor retraso.

Solo estaban los Loud, una mujer embarazada, un hombre con un yeso en la pierna y una mujer bastante mayor con el cabello lleno de canas y una bata de hospital sucia. Aquella mujer al verlos abrió los ojos, luego comenzó a girar su cabeza de uno a otro lado, se talló los ojos como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, aquello incomodo a Lincoln:

—Esa mujer se nos queda viendo…—informó a toda la familia.

Todos los Loud voltearon a ver a la señora, la cual seguía mirándolos con interés.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?—preguntó el señor Loud astutamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

—Loud…—dijo aquella anciana mientras olfateaba—¡Loud! ¿Qué día es hoy?

Rápidamente, casi de manera autónoma, Lisa dio las indicaciones del día presente. La mujer mayor entonces abrió los ojos demasiado, provocando que toda la familia comenzara a sentirse incomodos.

—Tienen que volver ahora, tienen que volver.—dijo la mujer apuntando con el dedo al señor Loud—¡Vuelvan!

—Niñas, busquemos otro sitio donde esperar…—comenzó a ordenar Rita mientras todos se acercaban a ella.

—¡Han pasado setenta años! ¿Ya no me reconocen?—dijo lanzando un grito que provocó que varios enfermeros comenzaran a ver la escena.

El señor Loud levantó las manos, en un intento de demostrar que él no estaba atacando a la señorita.

—¡Ese demonio va a llevárselas! ¡Una por una!—gritó la mujer fuera de sus cabales provocando que varios enfermeros se le acercaran.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Hermano!—fue lo último que escucharon de sus labios antes de que fuera llevada por la fuerza lejos del área de visitas.

—Esa señora está lunática.—dijo Luna mientras movía su mano en círculos a un lado de su cabeza.

—Pero sabía quiénes éramos.—dijo Lisa levantando mucho una ceja.

—Pudo haber escuchado nuestro apellido en cualquier momento, cielo.—dijo Rita mientras revisaba que todas sus hijas estuvieran bien.

—Pero, ¿Cómo pudo saber mi nombre?—fue la pregunta que se hizo Lincoln.

Toda la familia se quedó viendo el pasillo por donde se llevaron a la mujer anciana rara, sintiendo como si estuvieran sumergidos en una pesadilla.

Aunque la verdadera pesadilla se encontraba en el museo, ahora que Leni sabía que existían las estatuas capaces de moverse y los pingüinos parlantes. Ahora estaba encerrada junto a Luan y ese extraño ser en un armario de escobas para conserje.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo Luan recargando todo su peso sobre la puerta—Las estatuas no deberían poder moverse.

—¿Las estatuas? No.—dijo rápidamente Frobisher—¿Un Ángel Llorón? Sí.

—Una estatua asesina que se mueve, genial, el multiverso siempre encuentra formas de sorprenderme.—dijo Luan lanzando un suspiro largo—Da igual, mientras más pronto saquemos a Leni de este lugar, podremos volver con el Profesor y él sabrá qué hacer.

Dijo ella sin saber que en la Nave de la Imaginación el Profesor Thalemus daba vueltas en una pequeña zona, mientras pensaba fuertemente:

—No sé qué hacer.—se dijo a si mismo—Tendré que bajar, si el Ángel Llorón está aquí, es definitivamente por mi culpa, debo detenerlo.

Acto seguido saltó sobre un escritorio, presionó un botón en una de las paredes y del suelo comenzó a salir un brazo con diferentes aparatos, pudo apreciar algunas de las armas que había usado en el pasado, tanto jabalinas rastreadoras de calor, para cazar animales cuando se quedó estancado en esa dimensión primitiva, también un Dimensional Holler, que podía hacer viajar a una victima al vacío existente entre dimensiones, donde viviría eternamente en la más completa oscuridad, al no transcurrir tiempo. Pasó la vista por el Cañón de Antimateria que usó hace tantos años cuando Cthulhu despertó de las profundidades.

—Ojalá hubieras tenido más utilidades.—dijo él mientras buscaba una más adecua para la misión.

Tomó finalmente una pistola de dos cañones, en forma de u, la cual era capaz de desintegrar cualquier superficie.

—Creo, creo en el Portal de la Imaginación.—dijo después de tomar su cinturón a prueba de balas.

Apareció en la puerta del museo, encontrándose que alrededor todo estaba abandonado, no había personas cerca, ni vagabundos, ni guardias de seguridad, estaba oscureciendo y las mismísimas farolas seguían apagadas, por algún motivo era más siniestro el ambiente que otra cosa. Al intentar abrir la puerta notó que estaba cerrada, aunque definitivamente en el cartel del horario debería seguir abierto.

Disparó a la cerradura y aunque era brillante, no rebotó la luz, sino que rápidamente comenzó a consumir la figura hasta volver ceniza la perilla grande. Al abrir la puerta notó que todas las luces se apagaron, algo lo quería mantener fuera del museo.

—Sardinas, ¿Quién apagó las luces?—dijo Lana tomando de su overol un casco de minero infantil, con una lucecita de juguete—Leni… ¿Lola? ¿Lynn?

Miró a su alrededor, no había nada extraño, solo pinturas tontas sobre frutas, un animal prehistórico plastificado y esa estatua del ángel llorando hasta la esquina. Ella entonces notó que en el exterior el cielo se iluminó fuertemente con un trueno a la distancia, parecía a punto de llover, aunque hace poco tiempo todo estaba tranquilo. En solo un segundo toda la habitación quedó iluminada, si tan solo hubiera volteado a su espalda, hubiera visto que el ángel ya no lloraba, sino que la miraba fijamente.

Pero Lana ignoró aquella sensación incomoda, asociándola a que comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza. Aunque, cosa extraña, su hermana gemela tenía el mismo sentimiento exacto.

—Lynn, tengo un sentimiento extraño.—dijo Lola mirando a su alrededor, preocupada.

—Se llama culpa, está bien asustarnos entre nosotras, pero Leni claramente no se estaba divirtiendo de las burlas.—dijo Lynn con arrepentimiento—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chica?

—Creo que ya casi dimos la vuelta…—dijo Lola acariciando sus piernas.

Ambas se detuvieron al ver una puerta abierta de par en par, con muchos monitores en el interior. Arriba pudieron ver el cartel de "Vigilancia" y sonrieron, sabiendo que toda esa tontería iba a acabar, con suerte antes de que la lluvia comenzara a correr fuertemente.

—¿Oficial?—preguntó Lynn entrando a la habitación—No hay nadie…

—Lynn, enserio tengo un muy mal presentimiento…—dijo Lola comenzando a temblar de las rodillas.

—Tranquila, princesita, al guardia no le molestará si vemos por las cámaras para encontrar a Leni.—dijo ella sonriendo.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí.—admitió Lola llevando sus manos al estómago.

Pudieron ver diversos pasillos, varios de esos donde ellas antes habían pasado, otros tantos de corredores estrechos detrás de las exhibiciones principales, pero Lola sintió como una punzada en el estómago y casi grita.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Ahí!

Ambas pudieron ver a Lana comenzando a voltear a todos lados demasiado paranoica, como un animal acorralado, pero no había nadie en la habitación con ella. Tanto Lola como Lynn se quedaron viendo la escena, impotentes:

Lana se encontraba respirando aceleradamente, no muy segura de si quería continuar en aquella habitación, por algún motivo buscar a Leni ya no era su prioridad, sino descubrir qué era aquello que le hacía sentir tan nerviosa, pensó tal vez en algo de la basura, pero aquel día no había disfrutado ninguno de esos manjares…

Tal vez… Giró rápidamente la cabeza, pudo jurar que pudo ver una sombra moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo, pero no, nada, ahí seguía el casco de la corona británica, un libro viejo y posiblemente imposible de leer, la estatua del ángel, un montón de vestidos clásicos y… ¿Ángel?

Lana negó con la cabeza, no podía ser la misma estatua que había dejado al final de la habitación, ya había avanzado demasiado como para que fuera la misma, aunque, ciertamente tenían parecido, esta estatua no estaba llorando, sino que solo miraba… En su dirección, con unos blancos ojos redondeados.

Ella podía ser inocente, pero no tonta, algo muy malo estaba pasando ahí, o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo le indicaba, dio media vuelta para fingir caminar, solo que en vez de hacerlo saltó para poder ver a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, bloqueando la visión de las cámaras de vigilancia en un destello blanco.

Para sorpresa de las tres, la estatua del ángel, apareció sorpresivamente en la espalda de Lana, solo que ya no lucía un ángel, un demonio tal vez sería más acertado decir, un demonio que estaba apuntando con su dedo a la chica del overol y con unos dientes amenazantes. Ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su casco de minero comenzaba a oscilar… La luz se apagó en toda la habitación, pero en las videocámaras aun se podían ver las siluetas.

—No te verá si no te mueves…—dijo Lana sin saber que comenzaban a salir lágrimas de su rostro.

—¡Lana sal de ahí!—gritaba Lynn, mientras Lola lloraba sin control.

Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación, dejando las cámaras sin visión y provocando que Lana parpadease.

Fue solo un segundo, pero cuando Lana abrió los ojos se encontraba en medio de un parque. Todo el ambiente tétrico había desaparecido, pudo reconocer a la distancia algunos de los viejos edificios del centro de Royal Woods, solo que… No parecían viejos en absolutos.

—¿Eh?—se preguntó ella sin entender—¿Dónde estoy?

Miró a su derecha, en medio del terreno de árboles había un cartel metálico, "Próximamente, Museo de Historia en Royal Woods" estaba escrito en grande, y en pequeño se encontraba con una letra más humilde, "Construcción programada para el 08/09/1973".

Lana retrocedió del cartel. Aquello debía ser una mentira, ella estaba soñando, estaba soñando, estaba soñando, estaba soñando, estaba soñando, estaba soñando, ella no podía…

—¡Mamá!—comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer frente al cartel.

Ya no iba a haber manera que Lana supiera que en aquel momento, cuarenta y siete años después, Lola y Lynn comenzaron a gritar al ver que Lana había desaparecido y la mano de aquella estatua tan horrenda soltaba humo.

—¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Está bien!—gritó Lynn frustrada—¡LOLA!

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!—gritaba Lola entre llantos, de alguna manera sabía que ya no vería a Lana.

—No, no, es un truco, es…—intentó levantarla Lynn, pero volvió a ver.

Todas las cámaras de seguridad perdieron su sintonización y comenzaron a mostrar la cámara donde estaba la estatua del ángel… Solo que ya no lloraba, sino que ahora apuntaba su dedo hacia las cámaras. Tanto Lynn como Lola se quedaron calladas, aquello no era posible, todo era una mentira.

Cuando todas las cámaras mostraban la misma pantalla, fue entonces que todas formaron solo una imagen, ellas podían ver en alta definición al ángel. Antes de que comenzara a llover, junto a un estruendo potente. Todas las cámaras se apagaron en el acto con un estallido de chispas. Ambas niñas comenzaron a respirar aceleradamente.

—Sabe que estamos aquí, nos amenazó…—dijo Lola abriendo los ojos lagrimosos y derrumbándose—Nos va a matar, Lynn no quiero morir, Lynn…—comenzó a llorar Lola.

Pero Lynn estaba demasiado ocupada cerrando la puerta y analizando la habitación, pudo ver que en el techo había unos ductos de ventilación, si su hermana Lucy podía sobrevivir en los de su casa, ellas podían hacer el apaño, tomó la silla del guardia y de un salto subió hasta quedar aferrada por los costados, sintiendo mucho la suciedad de la parte externa.

Comenzó a buscar un seguro hasta que finalmente logró quitar la rendija y pudo comenzar a meterse.

—¡NO ME ABANDONES!—gritó Lola aterrada.

Lynn parpadeo durante un segundo, nunca se le había ocurrido la idea, simplemente supuso que Lola la había seguido.

—Dame tu mano.—dijo Lynn estirando la suya.

Lola comenzó a moverse entre llantos de manera errática hasta que finalmente alcanzó la mano de Lynn y esta la estiró hasta que ambas estuviesen en los ductos, acto seguido Lynn cerró la rejilla del ducto y se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada. Vio la perilla ser movida de manera extraña, como si la cosa que estuviera detrás no entendiera cómo abrir una perilla. Eso fue suficiente para que Lynn diera media vuelta en el ducto y comenzara a moveré a toda velocidad para escapar junto a su hermana.

Siguieron andando, sin certeza sobre si aquella bestia las seguía, después de un tiempo comenzaron a escuchar voces más adelante, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un punto particularmente oscuro, donde escuchaban a Leni y Luan hablando de un tema con una tercera voz. Las dos siguieron adelante hasta que el ducto de ventilación tuvo una salida en el piso.

Abrieron la rendija entre las dos mientras miraban con mucho cuidado que tanto Leni como Luan y ese… ¿Hombre? Disfrazado de pingüino, no las mirasen.

—Por favor, tienes que entender que no podemos salir de aquí.—dijo Luan mirando a los ojos a Leni.

—Pero, estamos atrapadas con ese monstruo…—dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas—Además afuera está lloviendo, ¿Podría esto volverse peor?

Fue entonces que Lynn sintió demasiada compasión debido a que de alguna manera sabían sobre lo que había pasado y se reveló dando un salto.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó Leni al ver la aparición de un cuerpo detrás suya.

—¡Abran los ojos!—gritó Frobisher al mismo tiempo que la punta de sus aletas creaba dos ojos adicionales que apuntaron a las chicas.

Hubo durante casi un minuto gritos desde todos lados, primero desde Luan, Leni y Frobisher al ser asustadas, momentos después de Lynn por ver los dos ojos que salieron de las aletas del pingüino y finalmente de Lola debido a que por los gritos de Leni esta no se fijo y presionó el interruptor, hundiendo la habitación en oscuridad.

—¡Calma!—gritó Luan forzando sus cuerdas vocales debido a que todo era demasiado caótico—Comencemos por lo primero, ¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos?

No volvieron a encender las luces debido a que no podían ver dónde se encontraba el interruptor, todo lo que veían era oscuridad mientras hablaban a la par.

—De los ductos…—contestó Lynn molesta—Ustedes dijeron algo sobre un monstruo, ¿No?

—Sí…—contestó Luan perspicaz.

—¡El Ángel Llorón está vivo!—dijo Leni muerta de miedo—Hemos estado ocultos aquí casi media hora…

—¡Esa cosa se llevó a Lana!

El grito de Lola interrumpió a su hermana mayor, pero fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran callados:

—¿Dónde se la llevó?—dijo Lola con miedo a saber la respuesta.

—Lola…—intentó hablar Luan, pero ella misma desconocía sobre la situación.

—Enserio no saben qué es un Ángel Llorón.—dijo Frobisher en la oscuridad—Estamos perdidos…

—Dígame qué le hizo a mi hermana.—rogó Lola—Estaba frente a esa estatua y en menos de un segundo ella desapareció.

—Niña yo no, yo…—habló Frobisher—Los Ángeles Llorones son una antigua raza proveniente de los Tiempos Oscuros del Universo donde…

—¿Quién se cree usted para burlarse de nosotras con esas tontas palabras sin significado?—dijo agresivamente Lynn—¡¿Sabe o no qué es esa cosa?!

—Lo sabe perfectamente.—afirmó Luan antes de sentir una mano en su cadera.

—Luan, ¿No te habían llevado al hospital?—preguntó Lynn furiosa—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

—Oh cierto, llevaron a Luan al hospital cuando se desmayó.—dijo recordando Luan de golpe—Yo ehh…—intentó alejarse de la mano de Lynn, solo para chocar con más cajas—Es complicado…

—¡No estamos para bromas!—gritó Lynn.

—Mira, tendrás que creerme porque lo que estoy a punto de decir no es una broma.—dijo ella buscando por la pared el interruptor de las luces—Yo soy Luan, pero no soy tu hermana…

—Esto es una pesadilla, ¿Verdad?—dijo Lynn llevando ambas manos a su cabeza—No entiendo nada…

Finalmente, la mano de Luan llegó al interruptor y esta encendió las luces del pequeño cuarto, mostrando su figura, con su camiseta de tirantes rosada con una falda escocesa morada y una flor amarilla en su cabello, además de que más alta que la propia Leni.

—¿Quién es usted?—dijo Lola temblando.

—Dije que iba a ser complicado.—dijo finalmente Luan—Frobisher y yo, venimos de otro universo paralelo…

Lynn comenzó a voltear a todos lados de la habitación, buscando algo que se le perdió.

—¿Es esto una de tus bromas? Porque no tiene gracia…

—Yo puedo demostrarlo.—dijo Frobisher moviendo su pico de manera exagerada.

—¿Un hombre enano disfrazado de pingüino?—preguntó Lynn sin entender.

—No te asustes por lo que voy a hacer, pero ¿Un hombre enano podría hacer esto?

Al momento de decir la frase Frobisher comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, creciendo de tamaño, adquiriendo una camiseta blanca con el número dos, en rojo, estampado, cabello castaño, pecas y una coleta de caballo, así como shorts rojos.

—Hola.—dijo Lynn número dos con la voz de ella.

—Nada de esto es real, nada de esto es real, nada de esto es real…—fue el turno de Lynn para derrumbarse.

Lola en cambio se acercó a la Lynn número dos y comenzó a tocar sus brazos, no tenían fuerza, sus dientes eran demasiado perfectos y blancos, además de que sus uñas estaban limpias y sin señas de maltrato por entrenamiento.

—¿Puede volverse a convertir en pingüino? Señor.—preguntó ella asombrada a la vez que Lynn segunda daba vueltas sobre si misma.

—¿Algo así?—volvió a hablar Frobisher con su voz normal.

—De acuerdo, les creo.—dijo Lola mirando fijamente a Luan—¿Ustedes trajeron a esa cosa? ¿Saben cómo rescatar a Lana?

Luan suspiró aliviada, aunque Lynn aun no le creía, al menos era más sencillo intentar entender qué estaba pasando.

—Nosotros no liberamos a esa estatua Ángel del Diablo o lo que sea, y el único que sabe algo es Frobisher.—apuntó la chica al pingüino.

—Dice la verdad.—agregó Leni.

—¿También es una Leni de otro universo?—dijo Lynn molesta por no entender bien todo.

—No, ella sí es de aquí.—explicó Luan—Frobisher, ahórrate los detalles, ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana Lana y cómo podemos frenarla?

—Un Ángel Llorón nadie sabe qué es, al menos nadie vivo.—dijo Frobisher molesto—Todo lo que se sabe es que se alimentan de tu potencial de vida…

—¿Potencial de vida?—dijo sin entender Lynn.

—Te arrebatan de tu tiempo y te mandan al pasado, provocando que todo lo que tenías que vivir desaparezca de la línea del tiempo y estos comen los residuos de esa energía del vortex temporal.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender tanto Lynn como Luan.

—Oh muy claro.—dijo Leni.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó Lola igual de confundida.

—No, pero quería asegurarme que no era la única que no podía entender.—dijo Leni abrazándose a sí misma—Lo siento.

—Está bien, el Ángel te "mata" en el presente y te envía al pasado para comerse tú vida.—explicó Frobisher simplemente—Son los seres más detestables del universo porque no pararán hasta estar satisfechos y tienen el mejor sistema de defensa, cada que un ser vivo los ve estos se transforman en piedra, por lo cual nunca mueren…

—¿Y si destruyes la piedra?—preguntó Lynn sin entender.

—Al momento que vuelvas a parpadear se regeneraría, la piedra no es su forma verdadera, sino que ellos son una especie hecha de energía, en vez de carne y huesos.—dijo Frobisher recargándose en una escoba—Nada en el universo puede detenerlos… Excepto…

—¿Excepto?

—Sus ojos, mis ojos, si los miramos fijamente los forzaremos a permanecer eternamente como piedras.—dijo Frobisher contento.

—Los humanos tenemos que parpadear Pingü.—dijo Luan comenzando a hacer la acción rápidamente—Eso no va a ser fácil.

—¿Lana se fue porque parpadeamos?—preguntó Lola juntando ambas manos.

—Si el Ángel la atrapó no hay nada que podamos hacer, incluso si tuvieras una máquina del tiempo la gente que es atrapada por los Ángeles se vuelven una paradoja andante, por lo que, morirían al instante al entrar en contacto con una máquina del tiempo.—explicó Frobisher—Es todo lo que sé, los Ángeles Llorones no son muy comunes de ver…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Leni sin entenderlo.

—Tal vez porque para cuando las personas de una región se dan cuenta de la existencia de los ángeles ya sea demasiado tarde.—dijo Frobisher al mismo tiempo que miraba a Lola—Lo siento por lo de… ¿Lana?

—¿Lana ya no está?—preguntó Leni mirando confundida.

—Mhhh…—en cambio Luan analizaba la situación.

—¿Acaso no te importa que nuestra hermana muriera?—le recriminó Lynn molesta.

—Digo sí, pero, estoy pensando algo, mencionaron que vieron como esa cosa atrapaba a Lana…—dijo Luan sin entender—¿Cómo escaparon?

Tanto Lynn como Lola apuntaron al conducto de ventilación oscuro, todas se alejaron de esa parte y pegaron sus espaldas contra la puerta.

—Estábamos en la zona de vigilancia, es una estatua, no podría atravesar los ductos de ventilación sin que la escuchemos.—dijo Lynn con el corazón en su puño.

—Son piedra cundo alguien las está mirando.—corrigió Frobisher.

—¿Alguien estuvo mirando el ducto?—preguntó Luan buscando en su bolso de mano una linterna.

—No…—contestó Leni.

—¿Alguna más de ustedes está aquí en el museo?—preguntó entonces Luan.

—No, el resto se fueron al hospital para cuidar de Luan, nuestra Luan.—dijo Lola protegiéndose con la aleta del pingüino.

—Frobisher, ¿Cuántos ojos puedes volverte a la vez?—preguntó Luan.

—Seis.—dijo este rápidamente—Después de esa cantidad no puedo ver más…Creo…

—¿Crees?—dijo Lynn molesta.

—¿Cuántas veces has necesitado transformarte en algo con más de dos ojos?—preguntó Frobisher molesto.

—Tres veces.—contestó Leni.

Todas voltearon a verla.

—Como que ustedes no son los únicos con derecho a ser complicados.—dijo ella en modo de queja.

—Frobisher y yo las sacaremos de aquí.—dijo Luan abriendo la puerta rápidamente, solo para toparse con el rostro distorsionado de una estatua—¡VOLTEEN!

Todas lo hicieron al instante, solo para quedar horrorizadas. Ni siquiera lanzaron un grito, fue como si entendieran que esa figura era un monstruo espantoso capaz de asesinarlas a todas con tal de un segundo de autoridad.

—Cerraré la puerta ahora mismo…—dijo Luan comenzando a hacerlo sin perder la vista de la estatua.

—Si lo haces volverá a su estado de energía pura…—dijo Frobisher mirando con cuatro ojos a la criatura, dos en su cabeza y dos en sus aletas—Caminen a la ventilación una por una…

—Lola.—ordenó Luan.

—Yo… Yo…Tengo miedo.—dijo Lola comenzando a llorar—¿Dices que me devolverá en el tiempo? ¿Podré volver a ver a Lana?

En lugar de retroceder comenzó a avanzar hacia el ángel, pero rápidamente Lynn la tomó y le dio una cachetada.

—¡AL DUCTO!—gritó Lynn empujándola contra su voluntad y siguiendo detrás de ella.

—No tenía por qué hablar así…—dijo Leni parpadeando, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que ardían los cuatro ojos de Frobisher—Cierren el ducto al entrar…

—¡Solo ve!—gritó Luan la cual estaba luchando contra su cuerpo para no parpadear, la lucha la estaba perdiendo.

Parpadeo solo una vez, para su suerte, Frobisher encontró un método en el cual primero parpadeaba con sus ojos de pingüino y después con los generados en sus aletas.

—Frobisher tu y yo vamos juntos, no le pierdas la vista…—dijo Luan tomando al pingüino de la espalda y alejándose lentamente.

La estatua permaneció quieta en el sitio, aun mirando con ansias asesinas justo en la posición donde Luan había estado abriendo la puerta, con la boca abierta, listo para matar. Luan ni siquiera había notado el hecho de que esa cosa pudo haber intentado matarlos antes, definitivamente tenía la fuerza para abrir esa puerta, pero no lo había hecho.

Ambos entraron al ducto y Luan puso la rendija para evitar que el Ángel pudiera verlos, Frobisher tenía los ojos rojos, mostrando quién era el que estaba logrando mantener el ángel a raya, porque Luan parpadeaba de manera instintiva, incapaz de no cerrar los ojos al agacharse o simplemente porque estaban demasiado secos.

—Cuando dejemos de mirarlo, corre como diablo…—advirtió Frobisher.

—Una…—comenzó a contar Luan.

Ellos no sabían que Thalemus avanzaba por los pasillos del museo apuntando en todas direcciones con su arma desintegradora de partículas y manteniendo una vista al frente con unos espejos retrovisores pegados a sus anteojos.

—Dos…—siguió la cuenta Frobisher.

La guardia de seguridad vio la cerradura derretida de la puerta, a su lado la señorita Smith veía con la misma preocupación esa señal, el sujeto loco había llegado, a partir de ese momento todo podía ser nuevo.

—Uno…

Lincoln se excusó con ir al baño, pero en realidad buscó por el edificio algún indicio sobre el paradero de esa extraña mujer que conocía su nombre, pudo ver al final de una habitación compartida por seis pacientes, en la esquina más solitaria del hospital, ni siquiera con una ventana, esa mujer miraba al techo mientras lloraba.

—Si las hubiese protegido…—alcanzó a escuchar su lamento lleno de sentimentalismo.

Entró a la sala al mismo tiempo que Luan, Frobisher y todos en el ducto de ventilación comenzaban a huir como desquiciados de las garras del Ángel Llorón, a la vez que el Profesor Thalemus encontraba la sala de vigilancia, al mismo tiempo exacto que la guardia de seguridad y la señorita Smith decidían bloquear la puerta. Y en el momento exacto cuando el Ángel dejó su forma física de piedra y se volvió una masa amorfa de siete dimensiones, algo que escapaba de la imaginación humana.

La cacería estaba en marcha.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
